Mi tratamiento
by nedia
Summary: Ginny.25 años. Draco 26. ¿cómo llevara cada uno eso de tener que verse las caras todos los días?...mejor entren y lean
1. alguien como yo

**¡Saludos a todo el mundo que haya decidido entrar a leer este fanfic!**

**Escribir una historia como esta, va a ser todo un reto para mi, puesto que nunca he hecho un fic Ginny-Draco.**

**¡Pero vamos, que a quien le guste esta parejita, que lo disfrute!Am y si eso…escribid algun review! Jeje a leer!!!**

**1.Alguien como yo**

-yo nunca estuve de acuerdo en que tú fueras mi psicologa.-repuso el chico enfadado.

-Ni yo lo estuve cuando me encomendaron a mi paciente.-contestó ella cerrando bruscamente el maletín marrón lleno de papeles.

-mientes.-siseó el rubio cruzando el entrecejo.-se te da muy mal mentir.-sentenció calmando su gesto.- deseabas tanto volver a verme que aceptaste en cuanto te lo encargaron.

Ginny Weasley bufó resignada. Era imposible tratar con él. Desde que le habían propuesto a Draco Malfoy como paciente, supo que era una locura. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. En su despacho. Echa una furia por un gélido rubio que hablaba con la misma monotonía que siempre. Que hablaba con su mismo cinismo. Que no ayudaba en nada con sus sarcasmos. Que siempre avecinaba una pelea. Y que siempre la conseguía.

Se mordió el labio renunciando a enfurecerse más. De hecho, ella era la médica. Ella era la que tenía que guardar la calma.

Y Merlin sabía que era buena en su trabajo. Que incluso el hombre con el mayor grado de locura no podía con ella. Pero Draco Malfoy era diferente. Draco Malfoy no estaba loco. Draco Malfoy era chirriante, ostentoso, impresentable. No había una palabra adecuada para él. Todos los adjetivos infernales que le venían en mente a la muchacha le valían para definirlo.

-¿y bien?-preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa.-¿continuamos?

Ginny cerró los ojos y volvió a abrir el maletín, preguntándose que demonios hacía en esa casa, con él. Una cosa era que le gustaran los retos. Otra muy distinta, arriesgarse a ser sentenciada como asesina. Porque si por ella fuera lo mataría. En ese momento. Congelando ese estupido amago de sonrisa.

-a ver Malfoy. Una vez aclarado el punto de que yo no te gusto y tú no me gustas, ¿Qué tal si me respondes a algunas preguntas?

-yo nunca he dicho que no me gustes.-contestó el chico entrecerrando los ojos.- he dicho que nunca estuve de acuerdo en tenerte como psicologa. De hecho.-continuó mientras bajaba la mirada desde los ojos furiosos de la chica hasta su escote bien acentuado por la camisa medio abierta.-no estas nada mal, Weasley. Ya lo sabes.

La chica se sonrojó levemente y se volvió a morder el labio nerviosa. ¿Qué hacia? ¿se levantaba y le estampaba una silla en la cabeza? ¿Así conseguiría aliviar esa fiera que parecía incitarle a que lo matara?

-tu padrino pidió a mi jefe expresamente que fuera yo quien te atendiera.-dijo contando mentalmente hasta diez al escuchar la risa estridente del rubio.-asi que eso es lo que voy a seguir haciendo.

Miró el reloj de pulsera. Doce minutos habían pasado ya desde que, supuestamente, tenían que haber comenzado su sesión.

-siempre perdemos el tiempo con tus tonterias.-dijo la chica sacando una pluma.-y ya es hora de comenzar.

-si estas aquí es por la decisión de Severus.-aseguró el chico serio de nuevo.-y una psicologa realmente no tiene más que escuchar. En este caso, como tu lo llamas, mis tonterías.

-Llevas recordándomelo toda la semana.-dijo la chica sonriendo cínicamente.-creo que me ha quedado suficientemente claro. Ahora, ¿podríamos seguir donde lo dejamos el último día?

-no me apetece hablar otra vez de cómo lo pase entre los mortifagos.-contestó arrastrando las palabras.-de oh Weasley! Que mal mal mal lo pase!-dijo burlonamente.

-idiota.-susurró la chica escribiendo en su papel "reticencia a la hora de hablar de su pasado"

-yo no soy reticente.-susurró una voz en sus oídos.-simplemente hoy no me apetece.

La pelirroja, algo sorprendida de encontrarse al chico tan cerca suyo, cerró deprisa la carpeta en la que el nombre de "draco Malfoy" se apreciaba en una cuidada caligrafía.

-¿quieres sentarte en tu sitio?-preguntó cabreada.-Demonios! Déjame hacer mi trabajo.

-hoy me apetece hacer otra cosa.-susurró sonriendo de medio lado.

-sorpréndeme.-susurró desganada.-¿Qué quiere hacer Draco Malfoy?-preguntó levantando las cejas teatralmente.

-ir a cenar con su psicologa.-respondió firmemente.

La respuesta pillo por sorpresa a la pelirroja, que se sonrojó violentamente. Un rebelde mechón rojo le cubrió la cara, y apartándoselo algo nerviosa, miro con desconfianza al chico, que le sonreía de la forma más sexy que ella había visto nunca en ningún chico.

-deja de bromear.-susurró ella evitando su mirada.

-no es broma-contestó el otro.-me apetece aprovecharme de ti.

Ginny se levantó con calma aparente. Recogió la carpeta y volvió a cerrar el maletín.

El sonido de los tacones de la chica resonó en los oídos del rubio. La pelirroja contoneaba sus caderas de manera demasiado sensual para el aguante del chico. Cuando puso más atención y enfocó su figura entera, pudo apreciar que ella estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

Con rapidez se puso a su altura y sujeto fuertemente su brazo, haciendo volver a la chica, que le miraba de la manera más fría y más slytherin que ninguna otra chica le había mirado nunca.

-nadie me deja con la palabra en la boca.-susurró furioso el rubio.-y menos alguien como tu.

-¿alguien como yo?-preguntó la pelirroja con ironía.-fijate lo que alguien como yo puede o no puede hacer.

Y él tuvo que soltar su brazo cuando ella preguntó "¿me dejas?" de la manera más indiferente que cualquier chica que hubiera pasado por su casa se había atrevido a usar jamás.

Claro que todas las chicas que habían pasado por su casa, no habían estado en su despacho precisamente.

"Ese era el problema". Pensó sonriendo. Que Ginny Weasley pasaba demasiado tiempo en su despacho, cuando debería invitarle a recorrer la casa entera. En especial su habitación.

Con sutiliza sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo del pantalón.

-¿Chintya? –Preguntó a los tres segundos.- te invito a cenar. En mi casa. A las diez está bien.


	2. hurgando en las heridas

CAPITULO 2 "Hurgando en las heridas"

Se despertó asustada al escuchar el teléfono con el mayor volumen que poseía el celular. "Demonios" masculló malhumorada. Debía haberlo dejado en silencio. ¡Necesitaba esa siesta por el amor de Dios! ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

El nombre de "Draco Malfoy" apareció en la pantalla. Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida, y decidió descolgar cuando el sonido del aparato le empezó a poner dolor de cabeza.

-Ven a casa.-se escuchó al chico con voz firme.

Ginny resopló y colgó el teléfono. Aturdida, se levantó del sofá y bostezo mientras se estiraba. Con desgana, fue hasta su cuarto y abrió el armario. Imbécil. Era un auténtico idota. ¿Quién se creía que era?

"tu paciente" le contestó una vocecilla. "tu paciente que tiene prioridad"

Si él la llamaba, ella tenía que acudir. Por algo era su psicologa. Bien era cierto que el horario de las sesiones era siempre a última hora. De ocho de la tarde a nueve. En ocasiones hasta las nueve y media. Pero si él necesitaba de ella a las tres de la madrugada, ella debía acudir. "Estupido contrato mágico de medicina" susurró cambiándose de ropa. Preferiría mil veces ir a las tres de la madrugada que no a las tres y media de la tarde. Y por supuesto, preferíria ir entre semana que no un sábado. Pero parecía que las preferencias de la pelirroja debía guardárselas para otro paciente. Porque con Draco Malfoy siempre ocurría lo contrario a lo que te gustaría.

Y allí se encontraba. Frente a la puerta del adosado de su paciente. Había decidido darle la última hora de consulta porque, en su momento, creyó que era lo mejor. Así, sus demás pacientes no tenían porque aguantar su mal humor. Porque algo era seguro. Después de tratar con Draco Malfoy, la apacible tranquilidad de Ginny Weasley se volvía en un frío e irritable mal genio. Muy mal genio.

Como el que sentía en esos momentos. Con mala gana, llamó al timbre y al instante la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a un Draco Malfoy despeinado y con ojeras.

La pelirroja no se asustó de verlo así. Después de tres semanas, ya conocía los días especiales del chico. Con algo de compasión, entró sin saludar y sin sonreír, y abrió la gran persiana que cubría el ventanal del salón, dejando entrar la luz de la tarde. Un pequeño jardín trasero pareció guiñarle con complicidad. El chico se había pasado el día a oscuras.

-son las cuatro de la tarde. Es un sábado Malfoy.

-Me importa una mierda.-contestó el chico echándose en el sofá de piel negra.-vuelve a cerrar la persiana.

Muy lejos de hacerle caso, la chica se dirigió a la cocina compartida, separada tan solo por un pequeño muro sostenido por una sencilla columna de mármol blanco. El muro estaba recubierto de una madera oscura, pudiendo hacer de mesa. Y encima de ella, unos cuantos botellines de cerveza con miel. Vacíos.

La pelirroja los recogió y los tiró a la basura. Ya conocía la casa del rubio. Al menos la planta baja. Cocina-Salón-Despacho. Que ella había recorrido innumerables veces.

De la nevera, sacó un botellín de agua. Cogiendo dos vasos, virtió el líquido en ambos y con una media sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió hasta el salón.

Draco observó como la pelirroja dejaba los dos vaso encima de la mesa baja de cristal. Le dolía tanto la cabeza. No había podido dormir en toda la puta noche. Las pesadillas acudían a él incluso despierto. Y no sabía muy bien cual fue el momento en el que aceptó que necesitaba a la weasley. Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no le tomara por loco, que no se compareciera por él, que no sintiera pena.

-¿vas a hablarme o no?-preguntó Ginny mirando fijamente al chico.

-¿acaso tienes prisa?-preguntó el chico molesto.

Ginny miró el reloj.-un poco. Las personas normales usamos los sábados para salir a tomar algo con la gente que no solemos ver entre semana.

Una risa irónica se clavó en los oídos de la pelirroja. Y supo que la guerra se avecinaba.

-no me digas que aun quedas con Potter para tomar algo.-exclamó con socarronería al mismo tiempo que se levantaba.

Ginny tragó saliva.-no sigas por ahí Malfoy-escupió de manera fría.

-¿y se lleva a su mujer para que os haga compañía?-preguntó con malicia.-¿o prefiere llevarte a un hotel, matar el tiempo y luego volver a casa con su familia?

El golpe de una bofetada resonó en el salón.-Gilipoyas.-susurró la pelirroja con los ojos brillantes.-eres un auténtico gilipoyas.

Draco sujetó fuertemente el brazo de la chica.-no vuelvas a insultarme. No tengo la culpa de que seas tan patética.-siseó el rubio.

-¿patética, yo?-preguntó soltando una carcajada fría.-solo mírate. Tu desesperación no tiene límites. Tu pasado no te deja dormir. Fuiste y eres un cobarde que huyes hasta de tu sombra.

-Callate!-rugió el rubio zarandeando a la pelirroja.

Ginny sintió opresión en el pecho. Sabía que no tenía que hablar así. No a un paciente. Realmente, nadie se lo merecía. Además ella no era ese tipo de persona. Estar al lado del rubio tantas horas le estaba pegando su carácter agrio y avinagrado.

-fuera de mi casa.-escupió el rubio fríamente.-fuera!-exclamó dando la espalda a la muchacha y echándose de nuevo en el sofá.-no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo. No necesitaba escucharlo dos veces. Mejor para ella. Se iba. Se acabó. Denegaría de él. No quería volver a tratar con él. Tener que aguantarlo.

Draco escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse. Se acercó a la ventana del salón y cerró de nuevo las persianas. Con recelo, se acercó hasta la entrada y a través de la mirilla se dispuso a mirar alejarse a la pelirroja. Pero parecía que llevaba prisa. Porque ya no había ni rastro de ella.

En cierta forma, el chico se sintió furioso por haber perdido de tal forma la paciencia. Él! Que presumía de mantener su temple. Que no había dudado ni tan siquiera en frente del Señor Oscuro.

Con ella era imposible guardar la templanza. Esa mujer le que conseguía sacar de sus casillas. Aún no entendía como, cada vez que había decidido pedir un cambio de psicologa, había terminado con la pelirroja de nuevo en su casa.

Sonrío con sarcasmo –cobarde.-susurró divertido.-soy a fin de cuentas un estúpido cobarde.

Y con furia golpeo la pared del pasillo. Y como ido, se quedó mirando su puño ensangrentado, que empezaba a hincharse. Sonrío con tristeza y sin que pudiera evitarlo, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

-Merya…-susurró de una forma desgarradora.-merya..

Y de nuevo golpeó a la pared. Una y otra vez, hasta quedarse sin fuerzas. Hasta perder el control. Hasta derrumbarse sobre el frío suelo y perder la conciencia.

Las diez y media y no había forma de despertarlo. Quizás debía llamar al médico. Llevaba tres horas desde que lo había encontrado tirado e inconsciente.

Gruñó por lo bajo al recordar la mirada reprobatoria de su madre, las palabras duras de Hermione y la sonrisa compasiva de Luna cuando les contó que se había ido de su casa. Soltó una risita al recordar también la opinión de Ron. Y se mordió el labio resignada al comprobar que a pesar de que su hermano mayor y Hermione llevaban saliendo ocho años, ella seguía recriminándolo igual cuando de su boca salían comentarios como el de esa tarde " déjalo que se pudra en su soledad"

Sacó del bolso marrón una bonita y emotiva tarjeta de celebración. Por fin se casaban esos dos. Ocho años. Al fin habían decidido dar el gran paso.

Se mordió el labio preocupada. No iba a poder disfrutar de ese evento. No si se iba a encontrar con él y su familia.

Maldijo el día en que decidió llevarse su pensadero consigo misma. Iba a ser un día ajetreado. Por eso, cuantos menos recuerdos dañinos, mucho mejor. ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que el hurón iba a resultar ser curioso? No tardó ni dos minutos en ir al baño de su casa y volver al despacho. ¿y dónde estaba Malfoy? En su pensadero. Genial. Simplemente genial.

Al principio se sonrojó cuando el rubio apareció delante de ella con una sonrisa autosuficiente.

Seguro que ya lo había visto todo. Seguro que se iba a burlar de ella. Era una oportunidad perfecta para ello. Pero solo siguió sonriendo, demostrando algo de "yo se algo que solo tu querías saber"

"_Ginny gimió al sentir dentro al moreno. Por fin. Por fin podía estar junto a él. Harry empezó a moverse con un ritmo lento en un principio, frenético con el paso de los segundos. Escuchó al chico suspirar. Y en menos de tres minutos, notó como el chico se tensaba y acababa dentro de ella. El sonrojo cubría tanto las mejillas de Ginny como las del él. La diferencia parecía notarse en el semblante. Ella sonreía, satisfecha, feliz. Él parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Su seriedad consiguió abrumar a la pelirroja. _

_¿harry?-preguntó temerosa una vez que el se separó.- ¿te..te ha gustado?_

_Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. La chica sonrió con timidez. Pero él parecía compasivo, piadoso…. Casi caritativo. Lástima que Ginny no lo notara en aquel maravilloso momento. Lástima que estuviera tan perdidamente enamorada de él. Porque si lo hubiera notado, no tendría que haber tenido que escuchar nunca aquella conversación. Aquella conversación que le partiría el alma._

_Se apareció en el salón. Quería darle una sorpresa. Ya estaba de vuelta. Había acabado antes el examen y decidió ir a visitarlo. Había sido una semana maravillosa junto a él. A pesar de los nervios que la carcomían porque se jugaba mucho para poder terminar su carrera, él había sido dulce y tranquilo. Sus mejillas se encendieron al recordar la noche de hacía dos días. "para que te relajes" había dicho él con una pícara sonrisa._

_Deseaba estar con él esa noche. Había terminado los exámenes por merlin! Se merecía un descanso._

_Así que caminó de puntillas hasta la cocina. Pero allí no lo encontró. Por eso, cuando escuchó un ruido en su habitación, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. Sonrisa que fue desapareciendo cuando al acercarse más, escuchó una voz de mujer._

_-"no me parece Harry". Le vas a hacer daño. Y yo no estoy por aguantar esta estúpida situación."_

_-"Será solo por este fin de semana. Terminaré con ella"_

_-"¿terminar? ¿acaso tienes algo empezado?"_

_Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos. Entre los tres, sin que ellos supieran que cierta pelirroja escuchaba sorprendida y afligida tras la puerta entre abierta._

_-"por Merlin Harry!"-exclamó furiosa._

_-"prácticamente **se lo debo**. **Me esperó toda la guerra**. Yo terminé con ella aquel curso y ella me esperó joder"-gritó el chico.-"¿**Cómo coño le iba a explicar que en medio del caos te encontré a ti**?"_

_-"explicándoselo"-le contestó fríamente.-No voy a aguantar que tengas una amante ¿me oyes?"_

_-"cálmate Erina"-pidió el moreno.-" Se lo debía"_

_-"si tanta pena te da. Déjame a mi y vuelve con ella"_

_Una risa tonta escapó del moreno.-"Erina, vamos. Perdóname. Sabes que solo te quiero a ti"_

_-"¿cómo quieres que te perdone?"-preguntó con aspavientos._

_-"no puedo comparar lo que siento por ella con lo que siento por ti.Por favor. **No siento sino compasión por ella**. Además No debo hacerle esto.. No se lo merece. Sigue siendo la hermana pequeña de mi amigo. **La chica a la que una vez quise**."_

Negó con la cabeza cruzando el entrecejo. Tenía tanta ansia de héroe que lo hacía estúpido.¿que se lo debía? Claro que se lo debía! Pero no de esa forma. No con esa intención. No sin quererle.

Tres años habían pasado desde aquello.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ginny enfocó al rubio que le hablaba con los ojos cerrados, incorporándose hasta quedar recostado sobre dos almohadas.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros. Cogiéndole el vaso de agua sobre la mesilla se lo ofreció.

- es mi trabajo.-contestó ella levantándose.-aunque sinceramente no esperaba encontrarte desmayado.

El chico sonrió sutilmente y bebió agua. Se dio cuenta de que su mano estaba desastrosamente vendada, y un desagradable olor le llegó a la nariz. Se atragantó y separó su vaso con fuerza.

-¿Qué me has echado en la mano?-preguntó desconfiado.

Ginny sonrió de medio lado.-una pomada especial.-respondió.-es casera. La hace mi madre. No me preguntes que lleva porque no lo sé. Nunca he querido saberlo. Pero con todos los accidentes domésticos que teníamos en casa, mi madre optó por este potingue.

-pues espero que actúe mejor de lo que huele.-susurró el rubio apartando el brazo y dibujando un gesto de asco en su cara.

Ginny carcajeó. No pudo remediarlo. Le recordaba a alguno de sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños. Le recordaba a ella misma cuando era pequeña. Claro que ahora ella tenía veinticinco años y el veintiséis. Verlo con esa mueca tan infantil le hizo reír.

Y, misteriosamente, Draco Malfoy sonrió de medio lado.

-¿no habías quedado?-preguntó el chico mirando como la luz de la lámpara de la mesilla alumbraba parte del rostro de la chica.

Ginny torció la boca.-no.-contestó resueltamente.-la verdad es que este sábado me iba a quedar en casa viendo la tele como una solterona.

El chico enarcó una ceja y sonrió de manera presuntuosa. – y has decidido venir a mi casa.-finalizó sarcástico.

-sí.-asintió la pelirroja levantándose.- y como se que no has cenado me he tomado la libertad de prepararte una tortilla. ¿te apetece?

Si cocinas igual que curas las heridas prefiero no cenar.-dijo sonriendo mirando de soslayo su muñeca.

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo, y casi….casi le hubiera sacado la lengua. Una mueca infantil, ya lo sabía, pero que siempre lo hacía cuando alguno de sus allegados le recriminaba o se burlaba de ella.

Entonces se fijo en la mano mal vendada. Y se sonrojó. Si bien era cierto que podía considerarse médico, ya que psicología mágica implicaba estudiar los dos últimos años de psiquiatría, nunca había sido buena para esa clase de cosas. ¿vendar ella? ¿sacar ella sangre? Era algo verdaderamente preocupante.

-voy a por tu cena.-susurró saliendo de la habitación.

Draco Malfoy la observó. Como siempre, contoneaba sus caderas de una manera demasiado exquisita para soportarla sin intentar lanzarse a por ella. De cintura estrecha y piernas largas, cubiertas por un vaquero gastado muggle.

Se auto regañó al imaginarla desnuda en su cama. No podía pensar eso de alguien como ella. No tenía elegancia. No tenía un cuerpo como a Draco le gustaba. No era dócil. Ni demasiado inteligente. Simplemente, no estaba a su altura. Era una weasley.

Acercándose a la mesilla, hizo que el bolso de la pelirroja; encima del borde de la cama, cayera al suelo, haciendo que su interior se vaciara.

Con un chasquido de lengua, se incorporo para poder recoger las pertenencias de su psicóloga.

Un brillo para los labios y un monedero azulito con muñequitas dibujadas. Decididamente, Ginebra Weasley era una infantil. Un sobre amarillento y una tarjeta blanca con un bonito diseño. Una tarjeta que parecía una invitación. Una invitación a….Draco la abrió sin mucho entusiasmo y abrió los ojos desmesuradamente para luego soltar una carcajada cargada de cinismo.

Tu no sabes lo que es intimidad ¿no?-preguntó la pelirroja en el umbral de la puerta con un plato de tortilla.

no me digas que la comadreja de tu hermano y la comelibros se casan!-exclamó con ironía.

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo. Se acercó a la mesilla y deposito el plato con brusquedad. Arrebató la tarjeta de las manos del rubio y la guardo;junto con el sobre, en su bolso negro.

Draco sonrió.-no me digas que estas enfadada.-dijo con voz tildada de regodeo.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y farfulló "engreído" por lo bajo.-me voy.-anunció la chica.- pensar que puedes cambiar es simplemente ridículo.

Draco enarcó una ceja divertido.-¿cambiar?-preguntó.-¿y porque tengo que cambiar?

Ginny rechinó los dientes con furia contenida.-por nada Malfoy por nada! Joder! Simplemente podrías ser algo más amable. Nose…más humano diría yo.-gritaba la chica negando con la cabeza.-es increíble que sigas actuando como cuando estábamos en el colegio Por Merlin! Ya estas crecidito.

El chico sonrió con aspereza.-que yo sepa, a ti te gustó un tiempo el Draco Malfoy del colegio.

Ginny se sonrojó y sonrió irónicamente.-claro Malfoy. Seguro.

Draco se acercó a una nerviosa pelirroja que lo miraba entre enfadada y abrumada. – tu sabes bien que pasó aquel día.-susurró el chico.

Levantó su mano no vendada hacia el rostro de la chica y con sutileza, recorrió su mejilla pecosa hasta su barbilla. Sonrió confiado cuando ella, en un acto reflejo, cerró los ojos plácidamente.

Y se asombró al encontrarse mirando sus labios finos y rosados. Y se desesperó cuando se dio cuenta de que se había acercado a ellos demasiado.

Por su parte, la chica sintió a Draco mucho más cerca, y asustada, abrió sus ojos color café de golpe. Apartándose de su mirada y de su mano, se dio la vuelta.

no pasó nada aquel día. Pensé que eras _otra persona._

Draco cruzó el entrecejo. Sabía cuando alguien golpeaba su orgullo y aquella mocosa le estaba golpeando de lo lindo. Pero no iba a dejarse intimidar. Era un Malfoy. Y nadie, nadie, le abarrotaba su dignidad.

resulté ser mucho mejor que la otra persona, después de todo.-escupió arrastrando las palabras.

Ginny cerró los ojos dolida y trago saliva.-hasta el lunes Malfoy.-se despidió en un susurro.

no te he dicho que te vayas.-contestó el rubio con voz grave.

Ginny abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Hizo otro intento de hablar pero volvió a callar. ¿cómo podía ser tan…tan…tan idiota?

yo no hago lo que tu me dices.-gritó furiosa.-¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?

firmaste un contrato.-le recordó el chico.-hasta que yo no decida romperlo tú no puedes dejar de ser mi psicóloga.-sentenció el chico.

Ginny emitió un grito ahogado.-estas equivocado. Yo puedo romperlo cuando me de la gana.

El chico sonrió de medio lado y enarcó una ceja.-¿y porque no lo has hecho?

Ginny cerró la boca. Tenía razón. ¿Por qué no simplemente, había decidido no seguir con _ese _paciente?

-me..me gustan los retos.-susurró nerviosa.-y sigo diciéndote que no pienso seguir haciéndote el menor caso.-continuó más segura.-ya sabemos los dos como acaba la gente si sigue tus _órdenes._-susurró pausadamente. Fríamente. Con los labios apretados.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.-lárgate.-siseó el chico.-lárgate de aquí ahora mismo.-continuó elevando la voz.

Ginny se llevó una mano a su boca. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿cómo había podido ser así de cruel?

-¡que te largues!-gritó el rubio acercándose hasta ella y cogiéndola del brazo.-fuera!-exclamó empujando a la chica sin mucha delicadeza fuera de la habitación.

Draco cerró la puerta con furia. El sonido del golpe hizo que la chica diera un paso hacia atrás. El rubio dentro de la habitación. Ginny detrás del umbral.

La culpa le carcomía y con los ojos vidriosos salió del piso a grandes zancadas. ¿cómo podía haber sido de esa forma? ¿cómo ella había sido tan inhumana?

**Notas: Hola a todo el mundo!! ¿Qué tal están? Espero que les guste este capitulo….igual es demasiado soso…ainsss …nose! Ya me diran algo cn los reviews!**

**¿Qué más? Ah! Sí! Bueno..en el capitulo anterior, el que llama a la tal Cinthya es Draquito…sí…la verdad es que al releerlo dije..pues tiene razón "ari the snape" jeje!! Pero bueno…espero que lo haya aclarado. Draco es….en fin….un mujeriego empedernido…jajaja!!! Y tiene esa forma de…"se hace lo que yo digo" que siempre le caracteriza.**

**Y eso es lo que desespera a nuestra pelirroja (en parte)…con este capi no se si he conseguido dejar intriga sobre lo que paso…es decir..he querido crear tres intrigas…las digo por si alguien; debido a mi forma de escribir, no las ha visto.**

**Pero son las que a lo largo de la historia se van a descubrir.**

**La 1ª….Harry no me cae mal (eso de antemano) Pero partiendo de que en esta historia aparece de tal forma ¿Qué habrá pasado con Harry—Ginny? ¿harry-Erina?**

**2ª……..¿merya? oooh! Jajaja ¿Quién será este personaje?**

**3ª (la menos importante..pero que es transcendental) ¿cómo es eso de que "el Draco Malfoy del colegio te gustaba"? ¿Qué pasó o que no pasó aquel día? Jeje…eso y mucho más en este fanfic!! **

**Bueno (normalmente no estoy tan alocada) pero no se porque …hoy me siento feliz!)**

**Mis especiales agradecimientos a las dos primeras personitas que me dejaron su critica (su review) y que espero sigan haciendo (tanto si es para decirme que les gusta la historia como para decirme que lleva una mala trama)**

**:::ari the snape::::**

**:::Aradia Gaunt::: Por cierto! Cuando tenga tiempo leeré alguno de tus fics! Jeje**

**Un beso para todo el mundo!!!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: mis recuerdos y alguna canción::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: cierra la puerta ven y siéntate cerca::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: que tus manos aun tiemblan si me escuchas hablar::::::**


	3. recordando aquel día

CAPITULO 3 "RECORDANDO AQUEL DÍA"

Draco colgó el teléfono. Con un chasquido de lengua volvió a cogerlo. Y frustrado volvió a colgarlo con fuerza. Maldición. ¿en que momento de su vida había cambiado tanto? ¿cómo narices iba a enorgullecerse de ser un Malfoy si reconocía que necesitaba verla? Porque un Malfoy nunca, nunca necesitaba de nadie.

Más bien, los demás necesitaban de él. Por esto tenía esa agendita de color verde donde cientos de números de chicas le incitaban a hacer una llamada.

Por eso tenía la fortuna que tenía. Por eso las numerosas empresas a su nombre. Porque la gente necesitaba a Malfoy.

Pero no quería ver a ninguna de las chicas apuntadas en la agenda. Ni a ninguno de sus clientes ni a ninguno de sus trabajadores. Quería verla a ella. Necesitaba verla.

Y no era porque los malos recuerdos se agolparan de nuevo en su conciencia. Simplemente era porque….demonios! ni siquiera sabía el porque.

Solo tenía claro que quería ver su pelo color rojo y sus muecas de ofendida cuando él hacía algún comentario hiriente.

Sonrió con desgana. ¿quién iba a imaginar que la pelirroja tuviera tan exquisito cuerpo?

Ahí se encontraba. Sentado en su despacho. Mirando fijamente el teléfono y pensando en ella. Lo cogió de nuevo y comenzó a marcar de memoria su número.

El teléfono estaba sonando. Pero…con lo testaruda que era seguro que le mandaba a freír espárragos. Sabía, por su padrino Snape, que ella aún no había denegado de él. Pero..¿y si solo estaba esperando esa llamada para mandarlo al cuerno y dejarle en ridículo?

El teléfono dejó de repiquetear para reproducir el sonido de alguien descolgando. Instintivamente, él colgó.

Mierda…¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? Parecía un crío de 15 años llamando a la chica que le gustaba. Las únicas diferencias eran que él jamás hubiera hecho eso a los 15 años y de hecho no había hecho nunca, y que definitivamente, Ginny Weasley no era la chica que le gustaba.

Bueno, sí. Le gustaba esa forma de andar tan peculiar que conseguía insinuar a cualquier hombre. Y su cintura y su trasero. Y sus ojos y sus labios. Y sus pecas. Pero nada más. Ni su mal genio. Ni su cabezonería. Ni, por supuesto, esos pechos tan pequeños que, además, siempre se empeñaba en ocultar tras blusas anchas. Ni tan siquiera su forma de hablar….esa que siempre esperaba escuchar el rubio.

Un respingo salió de su boca cuando escuchó su teléfono. Cruzando el entrecejo se alisó la camisa negra con elegancia y tras dejarlo sonar unas tres veces, lo cogió con cautela.

sale tu número reflejado idiota.-susurró una voz al otro lado.

Draco maldició por lo bajo. Había quedado en evidencia. Joder Joder Joder! ¿cómo le podía salir todo tan mal cuando de ella se trataba?

se me ha colgado el telefono.-contestó él con cierto sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Aunque ella no tenía por que saberlo. Un silencio se interpuso entre ambos. Y supo; vio como la pelirroja sonreía. Y él, cruzó el entrecejo aun más.

¿querías algo Malfoy?-preguntó la chica con voz suave.

Había decidido ser como era siempre con todo el mundo. Amable, con un tono de voz grácil que inspiraba confidencialidad (como le habían confiado algunos de sus pacientes). Pero Draco Malfoy no era como todo el mundo. Por eso había congeniado consigo misma en no llevarle mucho la contraria. Aunque en el fondo, ella sabía que no se había prometido nada. Porque con el rubio era imposible cumplir una promesa.

¿no crees que para mi tratamiento deberías comenzar por llamarme Draco?-preguntó el chico apoyándose contra la pared del despacho.- tengo entendido que tú llamas a todos tus pacientes por el nombre.

Ginny, sorprendida, sonrió suavemente.- ¿y como sabes tu eso, Draco?-preguntó enfatizando su nombre.

-psst..que se yo.-contestó quitándole importancia.-me lo he imaginado.

- que buena imaginación.-susurró la chica.- Bueno..-susurró rápidamente para contiuar.- ¿me vas a decir porque me llamabas y, casualmente, se te ha colgado la línea?

Draco sabía que se estaba divirtiendo. Un rintitín en el tono de voz de la chica se lo confirmaba y le gritaba que él había quedado en ridículo.

-llueve.-dijo el chico mirando la ventana de su despacho.

Ginny se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hasta la ventana de su pequeño piso. La lluvia caía sin cesar. Gotas finas y, seguramente, frías (pensó Ginny a quien le dio un escalofrío) que provocaban el espectáculo tan grandiosos que se expandía ante sus ojos.

No supo en que momento sus mejillas se encendieron tanto ni su mente comenzó a recordar. Ginny no supo porque el calor cubría su rostro y, mordiéndose el labio, se abrazó a sí misma.

" _Draco sabía que no debía estar allí. No a esas horas. Pero no es que le importaran demasiado esas reglas estúpidas. Solo esperaba que la comelibros no le pillara en una de sus rondas. Porque a pesar de que él también era prefecto,Esa noche no le tocaba ronda…y eso no le daba derecho, por tanto, a estar merodeando por el castillo a esas horas tan altas._

_Con un poco de suerte, Esa Granger y el prefecto ese de Ravenclaw se habrían ido ya a dormir._

_Observaba como la lluvía caía sin ninguna clase de tregua sobre todo el terreno. Hacía frío y él contaba con su capa negra. No había luna puesto que las negras nubes la tapaban. Pero una tenue luz iluminaba la sala de observación de constelaciones. No es que le gustara esa asignatura. Ni tampoco la habitación. Era ese espléndido balcón._

_Aunque ahora estuviera tapado con esa vitrina de cristal cerrada con cerradura. Ja! ¿Qué insulso hechizo le estaría invocado?_

_Perfecto. Pudo salir sin problema. El balcón, cubierto por un techo de piedra sujeto por tres columnas de mármol. Y la vista desde él. Preciosa._

_La nariz del chico se tornó colorada y se frotó las manos con fuerza. Hacía un frío de mil demonios._

_No estuvo ni tres minutos cuando escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación. Y con cuidado, se aseguró de que la columna le cubriera._

_Ginny se preocupó de ajustarse bien la capa grande(era de uno de sus hermanos) sobre su cuerpo. El gélido viento entraba desde el balcón, y algunas gotitas de lluvia se infiltraban hasta el suelo. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían. Y es que había seguido a Harry hasta allí._

_Quería hablar con él. Dejarle bien claro que le iba a esperar. Que le quería._

_-yo...te quiero.-soltó de pronto. Las lágrimas amenazaban por escaparse.-y voy a estar aquí una vez termine la guerra. Me gustas desde hace mucho tiempo. Yo… entiendo que ahora…bueno…la verdad es que.-ginny sonrió amargamente.-la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien que no podamos estar juntos.Pero es tu decisión y yo la voy a aceptar._

_Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Casi se sentía algo mal, incluso, por escuchar la confesión de la chica. Porque la había reconocido desde que había comenzado a hablar. La menor de los Weasleys. Aquella chica pelirroja enamorada del idiota de Potter desde hacía tiempos inmemorables._

_Que patética era. Confesándose de esa forma. Permitiendo la elección del chico sin poder ella decir nada._

_-Deberías poder decirle que tú no opinas igual.-dijo el chico saliendo de detrás de la columna.- así no resultas sino otra chica más que en vez de sangre parece tener horchata._

_Ginny abrió la boca sorprendida y el sonrojo cubrió todo su rostro. En seguida cruzo el entrecejo. – Malfoy.-rechinó con los dientes._

_Draco sonrió de medio lado. Soberbio era la palabra para definir a ese chico. _

_Weasley.-contestó este ladeando la cabeza a forma de saludo._

_Ginny se frotó sus manos. Salió con paso decidido hasta ese balcón. El techo estaba colocado (pues se podía descubrir para observar el firmamento)y, por tanto, la lluvia(salvo algunas gotas debido a la dirección del viento)no podía alcanzarles._

_no sabía que estuvieras aquí.-susurró la chica abrumada.-si lo hubiera sabido no.._

_El chico levantó las manos en señal de paz.-ya lo se ya..-dijo divertido._

_Miró como la chica se sonrojaba aún más si cabía._

_Los dos jugaban una batalla de miradas. La de él parecía saborear ese momento de gloria. La de ella parecía querer fulminarlo._

_Y así, es cuando escucharon la voz del conserje y a la señora Norris maullar. Y sus miradas se tornaron de la misma forma. Sorprendidos y algo preocupados, decidieron esconderse detrás de la columna. Con la mala fortuna de acudir ambos a la misma. Con el mal pie de tener que juntarse demasiado para no ser descubiertos._

"_que hace esta vitrina abierta"-masculló la voz del conserje.-"busca Sñra Norris..busca…¿hay alguien aquí verdad?"_

_Draco miraba de soslayo la figura del conserje. Éste le daba la espalda, asomándose al balcón. Con fortuna, la columna que les hacía de tapadera, se encontraba justo en la esquina derecha, pegada a la pared de piedra llena de enredaderas._

_La chica se negaba a apretarse más al cuerpo del rubio. Pero éste sujetaba sus hombros con tanta fuerza que era imposible siquiera intentar moverse. Aún así, Ginny intentó moverse con la mala suerte de tropezar con el zapato de Draco. Por ello, su equilibrio decidió darle una lección y la hizo vencerse hacia atrás._

_La situación hubiera sido cómica.La pelirroja medio inclinada, mirando con horror la espalda de Filtch. La Sñra Norris olisqueando la entrada a la habitación a través de la vitrina._

_Draco rodó los ojos y con fuerza volvió a coger los hombros de la chica y la atrajo de nuevo hacia sí. Sabía que con la lluvia, la vieja gata no podría rastrear muy bien._

"_aquí no hay nadie linda..vamonos a descansar…ya los atraparemos"-susurró el hombre mientras cojeaba hacia dentro._

_Draco entonces quiso mirar a la chica de manera reprobatoria. Pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando se percató de la cercanía de esos ojos asustadizos y de sus labios entre abiertos._

_Por su parte, Ginny confirmó todos los rumores de que Draco Malfoy era un chico muy apuesto. Rumores que corrían en los pasillos a voces. El chico era atractivo. Con sus ojos grisáceos que expresaban confusión en esos momentos. Sus labios finos y nariz aguilucho. Y ese pelo rubio que ya no emepeñaba en recoger hacia atrás con kilos de gomina._

_-esto es un malentendido.-susurró el chico con voz ronca._

_Ginny asintió con un "mm" que fue opacado por unos labios que le besaban ávidamente. La pelirroja le correspondió con igual fuerza. Subió sus manos por el pelo rubio del chico y el las entrelazó en su cintura._

_Una desesperación envolvió al chico, que empezó a bajar sus manos hasta su trasero, de manera firme._

_Pero un rayo alumbró el espectáculo y como si de lucidez se tratara, ambos se apartaron con rapidez. Ginny quiso, de nuevo, apartarse demasiado rápido y si no hubiera sido por los bueno reflejos de Draco, hubiera caído hacia atrás._

_De nuevo, los ojos canela se fundieron en los grises. Draco sonrió de medio lado.-ten más cuidado.-susurró enderezándola con suavidad.-podrías caer._

"_es Malfoy Ginebra" le recordaba su mente a la chica. "el mismo que os hace la vida imposible a ti , a tus hermanos y a tus amigos" Pero muy lejos de contestarle algo hiriente, un ligero "gracias" escapó de sus labios."_

Fue al cabo de los minutos que supo que ella había pensado en aquel día. Que lo había recordado. Con algo de diversión carraspeó para que la pelirroja le oyera al otro lado de la línea.

-eeeh…-un comienzo de balbuceos se empezaron a escuchar por parte de ella.

Draco sonrió.-Me apetece hablar contigo.-susurró.

Ginny calló de repente. Draco Malfoy acababa de hablar con normalidad. Con amabilidad. Como si fuera un amigo que, indudablemente, no lo era.

-ya…ya estamos hablando.-contestó ella. Realmente le estaba pillando desprevenida.

Preferiría si vinieras a mi casa.-espetó él con voz delicada.- Te invito a tomar una cerveza.- continuó con voz resuelta.

Ginny se mordió el labio indecisa. Una manía ya muy acostumbrada en ella. Así como enrollarse el pelo hasta hacerse nudos. Parecía que cogiera todos los malos vicios.

y no hace falta que te muerdas el labio sin saber si venir o no.-prolongó el chico "despegándose" de la pared en la que estaba apoyado.-tan solo es una cerveza. No te voy a comer.

La pelirroja cruzó el entrecejo y un "idiota" escapó de sus labios. Un "idiota" que por muy lejos de hacer enfadar al chico consiguió que riera. Algo que Ginny no había podido escuchar todavía en ese mes. Y, que de hecho, no había escuchado nunca.

además hoy no has venido a la sesión..-siguió diciendo el rubio.

Ginny sonrió y tras un "está bien está bien" teatralmente impaciente, colgó el teléfono.

Miró el reloj algo preocupada. FFff…ya era tarde. Era Lunes…un lunes aburrido a decir verdad.Y sospechaba que Draco Malfoy tenía algo que ver en eso. Debía aceptar que los días en los que lo veía eran mucho más, aunque desesperantes, entretenidos.

Las diez y media. Bueno…no estaría más de media hora. Media hora escasa.

Se reprochó a sí misma. -"Demonios" masculló. Y si era tan solo media hora, ¿Por qué miraba su armario buscando algo de ropa si con el chándal que llevaba era suficiente?

Y si era para ver a Draco….¿por qué se estaba frustrando mientras miraba sus faldas y vaqueros?

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Enfadada consigo misma, cerró el armario con fuerza. Ya bastaba de tonterías. Se iba tal y como estaba. Tan solo tenía que acordarse de coger un paraguas. Por que no tenía la suficiente confianza como para aparecerse o para utilizar su red flu.

Pero…si ya bastaba de tonterías…¿Por qué se estaba mirando en el espejo de la entrada preocupada por no llevar algo de maquillaje y llevar el pelo recogido en ese especie de moño mal hecho que dejaba escapar algunos mechones?

Cruzó el entrecejo. Se estaba comportando como una niña de 15 años que hubiera quedado con el chico que le gustaba. Las únicas diferencias eran que tenía 25 años y Draco Malfoy no era un hombre que le gustara. Bueno….vale que sus ojos la invadieran y que su rostro en sí hipnotizaba. Que ese pelo rubio sobre la frente le incitara a revolvérselo y que tuviera un cuerpo de impresión. Pero no aguantaba su orgullo y su soberbia. Su prepotencia. Esa que siempre esperaba por parte de él y que cuando no actuaba de esa forma la descolocaba. Esa que conseguí siempre algo casi imposible, hacer que ella llegara al límite del aguante.

**Notas: Holaaaaaaaaaas!!! Como están??? **

**Pues aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo! Lo he escrito algo deprisa (el tiempo se me echa encima) porque así tienen una actualización rapidita. No se si he cometido algún error….si lo ven me lo hacen saber ¿eh? De todos modos lo he releído y me parece que alguna vez me repito algo pero bueno….ya me dirán su opinión.**

**Ah sí! Aclaración: La casa de Draco es como un adosado. En la planta de abajo tiene cocina-salón-despacho y un baño muy cuco! Jaja y en la planta de arriba su habitación (inmesa) y otro baño bastante grandecito. Un guardarropa con todos sus trajes y su ropa (en menor cantidad) informal y una habitación por así decirlo de juegos.**

**Lo digo porque al final del capi 2 me parece que lo explico como si fuera un piso…pero vamos…que no…que la que vive en un pisito chiquitin pero bonito es nuestra amiga Ginny.**

**Y aquí he descubierto algo de ese día! Pero vamos…que ya hablaré más porque a partir de ese día ocurren más cosas. Es un poquillo flojo pero vamos…que la rapidez se ha apoderado de mi (sorry) Intentaré hacerlo mejor para el próximo!**

**Por supuesto: Mil gracias a las siguientes personitas que me alegraron la tarde con sus fantásticos reviews!**

**_Aradia Gaun-----Si!!! Me faltó esa de las órdenes…pero es que Merya y ese concepto van de la mano! Jajaja Un beso muy grande!jajja y ya leere tus otros fics entonces jeje (nooo que cuando tenga tiempo leere todos…así me gustara ver como has evolucionado tu forma de escribir! Jeje)_**

**_Lunatipola----Pues espero que haya sido lo sufiicentemente rápido (por que no he hablado con mi chico por telefono para escribirlo! Jeje Desde las once o así hasta las doce de la noche!) Espero que te guste también este! Un beso!!_**

**_Natisluna---Me encanta como defines a Draco! Espero que el de este cap. no te haya desilusioanado! Continua leyendo guapisima y ya me dejaras tu opinión escrita!_**

**_Angel----Hola!! Pues aquí esta una de las "intrigas"(tampoco tanto…era de suponer que algo había pasado..jeje) descubierta! En el siguiente cap…creo que no desvelare ninguna…pero desde luego meteré más información sobre alguna de las ya comentadas….creo que es hora de que Merya entre en la historia!_**

**_cARO---Eso es!! Para eso están los fics!!! Es genial poder inventarte tu la historia! Por eso me encanta escribir._**

_**Ya me diras si este cap. te ha gustado! Un beso grande!**_

**_Azazel Black----Hola! No sabes las ganas que tengo de leer tus historias! Pero es que estoy bastante atareadilla…en cuanto tenga algo de tiempo me dedicaré a leer! Jeje_**

_**No andas mal encaminada con Merya…pero….Mejor me calló! Jajaja Un beso y espero que te guste este cap. tambien!**_

_**BUENO GENTE!!! Espero que hayan pasado un buen tiempo leyendo esto! Jeje (lo que menos me gustaría es hacerles perder el tiempo)**_

_**Un saludo y un beso grande para todos!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::Estoy enamorada sin querer de tu luz de tu manera de hablar de tu boca y tus verdades de tu forma de caminar:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**


	4. ¡no te aguanto!

CAPTULO 4 "NO TE AGUANTO"

Cuando abrió la puerta, no se esperaba en lo más mínimo, encontrarse a Ginevra Weasley vestida de tal forma. Casi le dieron ganas de reír. Acostumbrado a verla en vaqueros y blusas demasiado anchas para el gusto de cualquier hombre, encontrarla vestida en chándal (medio tapado con un abrigo horroroso para el gusto del chico) y con el pelo revuelto resultaba algo extraño.

Portaba, además, un paraguas amarrillo con caras de gatitos animados.

Merlin! Parecía una niña pequeña! ¿cómo se podía ser tan infantil?

Haciéndose a un lado, la dejo entrar y le señaló el paragüero donde debía dejarlo para que no chorreara en el suelo.

Una vez dentro, los dos se quedaron inquietos. La situación en sí, era extraña. Ginny no sabía muy bien que decir.

-¿una cerveza?-preguntó el chico caminando hacia la cocina.

Y aunque Ginny jamás llegó a contestarle, se encontró con un botellín en la mano, sentada en su sofá.

En la mini cadena resonaba la voz del presentador de los cuarenta magistrales. Pero ninguno de los dos escuchaba muy bien que decía.

-Bueno..-empezó la pelirroja.-¿Qué tal?

Draco enarcó una ceja y Ginny desvió su mirada. Había resultado ridícula, lo sabía. Se había escuchado a ella misma y le había sonado fatal. Claro que estar con Draco Malfoy cuando él le había invitado a su casa también resultaba ridículo.

Por su parte, el rubio sonreía. Estaba disfrutando de la timidez de la chica. Timidez que sabía que ella no tenía de normal. Pero que podía conseguir sacársela cuando se comportaba de esa forma. Es decir: De una forma totalmente distinta a la que era de por sí.

Era tan predecible. Unas palabras con un buen tono et voile! El resultado era una muy abrumada psicologa que en esos momentos miraba con detenimiento el cojín naranja sobre el sofá.

¿te gusta?-preguntó con ironía el chico señalando con la cabeza el cojín cuando ella le miró.

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo. Se estaba burlando de ella. Pero no se lo iba a permitir. Por supuesto que no.

sí.-contestó con indiferencia.-es algo que tiene estilo dentro de esta casa. Una de las pocas cosas.-se apremió a decir enfatizando la última frase.

Draco enarcó una ceja divertido. – Así que opinas que mi decoración no es de tu gusto.-repuso con falso asombro.

Ginny le miró fríamente.-así es.-confirmó.- me parece demasiado altiva…nose…demasiado soberbia.

El rubio levantó las cejas suspicazmente y miró a su alrededor. Los muebles, todos modernos, estaban colocados en una disposición simplemente "de diseño".

Ginny siguió la mirada del rubio y se sonrojo algo. ¿quién empezaría a discutir por algo así?

¿y te parece que la debo cambiar?-preguntó con aparente interés.

-Sí.-repuso Ginny sin pensar.- así no puede gustar a nadie.

Draco se encogió de hombros.-a mi me gusta.-repuso él

-tu opinión no cuenta.-se apresuró a decir la chica.- tienes un gusto muy peculiar.

Draco comenzó a reír. Ese día le debía pasar algo a ella. Porque no era normal poder llevarla a su terreno tan rápido. Poder desesperarla tan pronto. Era realmente fantástico poder apreciar su mueca de enfado y de sonrojo. Ella sabía que estaba diciendo tonterías. Estaba llevando una conversación de besugos. Sin ningún fundamento.

Pero para sorpresa del chico, Ginny comenzó a sonreír de manera prepotente y sinuosa.

-tu no le encontrarías sentido a esta conversación…pero créeme que la tiene.-dijo fríamente.

Draco sonrió de medio lado.- si te refieres a que llevas hablando de mí desde el principio lo he pillado desde el comienzo.-dijo él arrastrando las palabras. Dio un trago a su cerveza.

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo. Y se sintió estúpida e irremediablemente tonta. Apretó con fuerza su botellín de cerveza y lo depositó con algo de fuerza sobre la mesa baja de cristal.

me vas a decir de que querías hablar o me voy a mi casa.- No era una pregunta…era más bien…parecía una orden.

Pero no parecía que al chico le intimidara ese tono de voz. De hecho…es el que ella siempre acababa utilizando con él.

Tras un silencio incómodo,Ginny se levantó decidida a marcharse. Pero en esa ocasión, el rubio fue más rápido e interfirió su camino. De nuevo, la mirada de Ginny incitaba a una pelea. Pero la de él era indiferente. Tranquila. Apacible. Inmutable.

Y sonrió. Sonrió con malicia.- ¿cómo quieres que te hable seriamente? ¿te has visto como estas vestida?-preguntó sagazmente.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces y abrió la boca sorprendida. Era insoportable. No podía estar ni dos minutos a su lado. Cerró los ojos y resopló pesadamente. No se iba a dejar ganar ni intimidar por ese rubio atontado. Con sutiliza alzó de nuevo su mirada.

- ya se que preferirías que una corta minifalda me dejara a descubierto mis piernas y que una mini camisa se ajustara a mi cuerpo. Y también que un rojo chillón cubriera mis labios y a poder ser que la camisa se entreabriera para que pudieras echarle una ojeada a mi sujetador.- Le estaba costando milenios hablar de esa forma tan atrevida y juraría que sus mejillas encendidas le delataban. Pero la expresión confundida y absorta del rubio le daba fuerzas para continuar.-Que la falda fuera de vuelo y que al caminar dejara volar tu imaginación. Ya se que preferirías que en lugar de hablar me dedicara a sentarme encima de ti y hacerte disfrutar un buen momento. Pero.-continuó haciendo una mueca de inexistente pena.-para desgracia tuya, eso no lo vas a conseguir de mi, Malfoy-apuntó su apellido. Volvió a endurecer la mirada.- y por ello en cuanto me vaya de esta casa no tendrás mas remedio que llamar alguna de tus gatitas para que vengan a hacerte compañía. Porque no aguantas estar solo. Y realmente, aunque acompañado, solo vas a estar siempre.

Draco enfureció su mirada. Y ginny sonrió interiormente. Sus ojos grisáceos, casi siempre inexpresables, ahora denotaban una furia contenida. Había desatado una tormenta.

Y lo dejó allí pasmado. Él con su enfado. Ella orgullosa de haberse anotado un tanto. Pero cuando pasó al lado del despacho, se percató de que la puerta estaba medio abierta. Y con una mirada sorprendida vio cuatro viejos periódicos abiertos que ocupaban toda su mesa.

Con extrañeza, entró decidida al despacho. ¿Por qué había sacado de nuevo esos periódicos? ¿Por qué nunca le iba a hacer caso?

Con irritación, comenzó a recogerlos. El titular "último asesinato del que no debe ser nombrado" se clavó en sus ojos cafés. Así como el de otro periódico; muggle esta vez "desaparición tras un asesinato cometido por alguien desconocido"

Mordiéndose el labio comenzó a leer el subtitulo del periódico mágico "El cuerpo de Merya Royal Parkinson es encontrado cerca del territorio donde se sabe era la reunión de los mortífagos con el Señor Oscuro"

Y de nuevo el remordimiento cayó sobre ella. Joder. Lo hacía todo mal. Tenía que controlarse más con él. Le había llamado porque había leído los titulares de nuevo. Esos periódicos que al segundo día de tratamiento le había prohibido terminantemente volver a sacar si ella no estaba delante. Pero claro… Era Draco…Era Malfoy… ¿Por qué le iba a hacer caso a ella, una Weasley?

Notaba que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Ella era una profesional competente. Era buena en su trabajo. Y sin embargo, con él, nunca hacía las cosas bien.

Una angustia se apoderó de su pecho. Y no supo hasta que volvió a ver al rubio mirándole desafiándola que había vuelto al salón. Hasta donde él estaba.

Ladeó su cabeza. Mirándole con nuevos ojos. Le daba igual que él le mirara con rencor. Veía a un hombre solo. A un hombre que no se merecía estar solo al fin y al cabo.

Y se permitió el lujo de acercarse. Y le hubiera abrazo si no hubiera sido porque cayó en la cuenta de que era Draco Malfoy de quien se trataba.

Se conformó con frotar su brazo con su mano y sonreír débilmente ante el enojo del chico.

-no me trates como a un niño pequeño y mucho menos con pena en tu mirada.-susurró él impasiblemente.

Ginny asintió.- vamos a hablar Draco.-susurró empujando levemente al chico de nuevo hasta el sofá.

Draco se dejó caer haciendo un sonido hueco. Cerró los ojos y escuchó que aún llovía. Volvió a abrirlos para encontrarse con una mirada paciente de color café. No la había llamado porque la tristeza le hubiera invadido al leer de nuevo aquellos malditos teléfonos.

Sin embargo, esa angustia que nunca podía quitar de su pecho le obligaba a hablar de ello.

A fin de cuentas. Ella era su psicologa. Suspiró pesadamente.

Sabía bien que no era solo por eso por lo que tenía la suficiente confianza con ella para tratar ese tema.

Aunque ella no tenía porque saberlo. No tenía por que saber que su voz le tranquilizaba ni que, siempre que había hablado con ella del tema, podía dormir por las noches, cosa que, aunque hiciera con su padrino, no tenía la misma consecuencia.

- que quede claro algo.-advirtió el chico.- no te aguanto.-repuso con arrogancia

Ginny rodó los ojos.- y yo a ti si ¿no?-contesto con ironía.

La minicadena, que seguía encendida, empezó una canción que les hizo quedarse en silencio unos segundos. Esa canción la conocían muy bien. Demasiado bien. Pero no era momento para abrumarse ni sonrojarse…ni para recordar. Intentaron hacerle caso omiso a esa letra y a ese ritmo lento y penetrante.

Draco comenzó a hablar. Por su parte, la pelirroja sabía que no estaba haciendo una sesión más. Su misión como psicologa era escuchar a su paciente y al final analizarlo, recomendarle unos ejercicios y explicarle sus sentimientos.

Pero en esa conversación, Draco le preguntaba y ella contestaba. Draco opinaba y la miraba esperando su opinión sobre lo mismo.

No, no era una sesión de terapia más. Era una conversación entre dos personas. Se podría decir entre dos amigos. Pero no. Porque Ginny Weasley y Draco Malfoy no eran amigos. No podían serlo. No se aguantaban después de todo.

**Notas: no estoy muy convencida con este capitulo…pero bueno…es que yo voy escribiendo sobre la marcha…igual debería cambiar mi forma de escribir y releerlo muy bien y volver a leerlo antes de publicar….ainss..nose..**

**Yo creo que se entiende algo…Ginny no lo aguanta. Draco no la aguanta. Pero sin embargo Draco necesita a la chica y Ginny necesita saber que hace bien su trabajo…trabajo que no lo es tanto cuando acepta que con Draco no esta llevando una sesión normal….por tanto necesita no hacer bien su trabajo…sino (nose como explicarlo)…a ver…ayundenme… ¿no tienen la necesidad de que las personas a las que quieren te necesiten? Madre que juego de palabras…pero piénsenlo! Igual es un sentimiento algo egoísta..pero nose…siempre es bueno saber que alguien necesita de ti!**

**Jajaja en un review me decían…"yo esperaba que hubiera pasado algo más entre Draco y Ginny" bueno…como dicen…en la primera de cambio es un poquillo difícil…pero ya veremos más adelante…paciencia!!!**

**Por cierto!! Mil gracias por los reviews! No tengo tiempo ahora de contestar uno por uno … (semana santa…ya saben)**

**Espero que este cap. les haya gustado (aunque ofrece mucho menos que otros…eso lo aseguro)**

**También espero que por este desliz no se desanimen a leer la historia entera.**

**Un beso a todos!!!!!!**


	5. solo ella

CAPITULO 5 " Solo ella"

y entonces veo escobas golpear las snitch doradas. Pero ya no son snitch sino más bien como moscas muggles. Y una vez que las han golpeado hasta que parece que no pueden más, se abalanzan sobre mí. ¿usted sabe como son verdad? Son asquerosas…y yo las veo cada vez más grandes…con esos ojos rojos…con ese aleteo insoportable…

¿cada cuanto tiempo ve "eso" específicamente?.-preguntó Ginny frunciendo la nariz.

cada……oh merlin! Merlin!-exclamó el viejo hombre con expresión miedosa.

Ginny giró la cabeza asustadiza. Y no vio absolutamente nada. Así que realmente aquel pobre hombre tenía alucinaciones de verdad. Y leyendo su historial supo exactamente que le ocurría.

"jugador nato de Quidditch" "Jubilado hacía unos trece meses"

La pelirroja se levantó deprisa cuando vio que él empezaba a taparse con el primer libro que encontró cerca de la mesilla.

-tranquilícese Sr. Hoel.-intentó apaciguar al hombre.- Sr. Hoel.-repetió al ver que el hombre no apartaba el libro de su cara.-ya está…ya se fueron.-susurró mientras frotaba el brazo levantado de él.

El hombre apartó suavemente el libro. Ginny entendió su mirada perdida.

no se preocupe. Solo tiene algo de depresión por su jubilación, aunque no reciente.-informó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.- usted cree que ha abandonado el quidditch y ahora él se está vengando.

Guardó silencio unos segundos. Cualquier persona que escuchara eso se troncharía de risa. Por Merlin! Vaya forma más absurda de dar un tratamiento. Simplemente tenía miedo…por lo que veía en su historial no estaba casado. Y ahora que ya no tenía su tiempo ocupado encima de una escoba, rodeado de fotógrafos y periodistas, tenía miedo de su soledad. El hecho de que su hermano, igualmente soltero, hubiera fallecido haría unos cuatro meses, ayudaba a sus situación actual. Paranoico.

lo que voy a recetarle es algo muy simple.-continuó la chica compasiva.-tiene que acudir cada dos días a este lugar.-dijo mientras apuntaba en un papel una dirección.

El hombre la miró aturdido.- ¿una biblioteca y una casa de jubilación?-preguntó extrañado. – no entiendo.

Ginny ladeó la cabeza.-verá…en la biblioteca va a encontrar la paz en cuanto esté sumergido en algún libro. En la casa de jubilación va a estar acompañado.

no necesito unos abuelos para que me hagan compañía.-exclamó el hombre algo enfadado.- tengo 52 años jovencita.-repuso.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.-se que suena raro…y se que no necesita de ellos para reponerse…pero le agradará estar ocupado. Le he apuntado esa casa de juventud porque es el centro social más cercano a su vivienda.-dijo mientras miraba de nuevo la dirección del Sr. Hoel.-pero si lo prefiere puede buscar una ludo teca o centro cultural. También podría apuntarse a un gimnasio..pero pensé que después de tantos años dentro de uno para mantenerse en forma para su trabajo no le agradaría.-finalizó mirándolo de nuevo.

La alarma del reloj comenzó a sonar. Ambos miraron el pequeño aparato. Ya eran las ocho menos diez.

El Sr. HOel volvió a mirarla con el cejo fruncido.-lo que yo necesito es alguna clase de medicamento…algún hechizo renovador….nose …. Alguna poción desilusonaria.

Ginny suspiró pesadamente.-mire Sr. Hoel...podría darle toda esa clase de tratamientos. De hecho..es lo que cualquier otro psicologo le hubiera recetado. Pero mi filosofía es intentar no meterse con ese método tan fuerte desde un principio.Si no le gusta lo que le he recetado, siempre puede pedir consulta en otro lugar. Y si me disculpa.-Ginny se puso en pie.-tengo otra sesión a las ocho. No es por ser descortés pero me temo que tendrá que irse.

Sabía que cuando llegara la pelirroja se iba a enfadar. De nuevo los periódicos tirados en el suelo y un sin fin de botellines de cerveza en la cocina acumulados.

No le quedaban fuerzas para gritar..para golpear..para insultar. Solo quería quedarse allí…echado en el sofá con los ojos cerrados para siempre.

Aún así, sacó fuerzas y alcanzó su billetera, encima de la mesa baja del salón. Con algo de desgana, rebuscó en ella hasta encontrar lo deseado.

Una vieja fotografía. En ella, una niña morena de unos dos años intentando coger un gato gris que parecía deseoso de poder escapar. El pelo cortito cubría su cara rechoncha y su pequeña nariz respingona. Los ojos, grandes y azulados miraban con ilusión al animal. Y una sonrisa pícara cubría su rostro.

Draco sonrió con tristeza. El peto vaquero chiquitín que llevaba puesto la pequeña, lo había comprado él. Y,junto a la camiseta de rayas rojas y verdes, hacían de la niña un verdadero encanto.

Sintió como una voz lejana le llegaba a los oídos "Merlín..otra vez no…es la segunda esta semana Draco" atribuida de reproche y soltó una carcajada cargada de nerviosismo. Y tal cual estaba riendo, las lágrimas se le vencieron a los ojos.

Y una arcada le hizo ladearse en el sofá y vomitar al suelo. Un sabor agrio, amargo le inundó su boca.

Intentó decir un " no tengo ganas de escuchar tus riñas así que lárgate no estoy de humor" pero la frase era demasiado larga….demasiado compleja. Así que tan solo emitió una especie de gritito gutural, y de nuevo una arcada le impidió hablar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…………:::::::::::::::::::::::

Draco notó un paño frío en su frente. Y con algo de esfuerzo abrió sus ojos. Le costó enfocar una cara pecosa que lo miraba muy enfadada.

-ahórrate el sermón-susurró el rubio volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

Ginny rodó los ojos. Terco y orgulloso como un dragón. El nombre le venía que ni pintado.

Las diez menos cuarto marcaba su reloj de pulsera. Llevaba desde las nueve menos cuarto en esa casa. Una hora con el señorito tumbado en el sofá. Había tenido tiempo de sobra de recoger esos malditos periódicos y los botellines. Le dieron unas ganas inmensas de quemar los papeles. Pero sabía que eran algo muy importante para el chico. Y pocas cosas conocía ella que tuvieran tanto valor para él.

Ginny lo miró de nuevo. Quizás no debería contarle la noticia. Se pondría nervioso.

Y cavilada como estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta de que el chico había abierto los ojos hacía ya unos segundos y le miraba expectante. Por eso, cuando escuchó la voz grave del rubio se le escapó un "joder" que hizo sonreír algo al rubio.

te decía que querías contarme.-volvió a repetir el chico levantándose y dejando caer el paño de agua.

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo algo furiosa. ¿Por qué actuaba con ella como si le conociera mejor que nadie? ¿quién se creía que era él?

solo te quería decir que han encontrado una nueva pista para seguir el paradero de Royal.-exclamó enojada.- y si te hubiera encontrado bien no tendríamos que haber perdido tanto tiempo. Porque supongo que ahora querrás acudir al ministerio ¿no? Coger a Harry y …

-espera espera.-se apresuró el rubio.- ¿has ido a hablar con Potter?-preguntó sorprendido.

Ginny se sonrojó y bajo la mirada algo avergonzada.- tenía que ir a hablar con él de todos modos. No te pienses que lo he hecho por lo que me contaste el otro día.-susurró sutilmente.- además.-prosiguió levantando la mirada más decidida.- la boda de mi hermano está al caer y no voy a perdérmela ni a no disfrutarla.

Draco no sabía si sentirse agradecido y expresárselo, aún teniendo en cuenta que un Malfoy jamás expresa sus sentimientos si no son de orgullo y poder superior, o sentirse algo confuso.

Realmente no sabía que decir en esos momentos. No entendía si lo que había echo la pelirroja se le llamaba caridad o compasión. Pero verle de nuevo a él. A Potter. Una furia in entendible se apoderaba lentamente del chico.

llevabas más de un año sin verlo.-dijo fríamente.

Ginny se encogió de hombros y evitó la mirada desafiante del rubio. Estaba enfadado y ahora ella no entendía a que fín. A que fín su mirada se había vuelto fría y distante de repente.

el pasado pasado está.-repuso ella agitando su mano.

Draco se quedó en silencio. Y de repente, la noticia que le había dado la pelirroja cayó sobre su conciencia. Tanta había sido la frustración de saber que ginevra se había encontrado de nuevo con Potter que se le había pasado lo que había anunciado.- una nueva pista.-susurró entonces.

Ginny le sonrió a medias.-eso debería alegrarte.-susurró ella.

¿y porque Potter no me ha avisado como hace siempre con una puta carta?-preguntó relativamente calmado.-debería ser el primero en saber de ese cabrón.-escupió dando un puñetazo en la base del sofá.

Ginny se mordió el labio. Igual no debería haberle soltado la noticia así como así. Igual tendría que haber esperado a que Harry le mandara la carta confiándoselo.

él te la iba a mandar.-se interpusó la chica entre su enfado y su desesperación.- en serio Draco…esta misma tarde se han enterado…yo..bueno…ha sido casualidad que haya decidido visitarlo hoy.

Draco la miró con ironía.-¿Por qué sigues empeñada en defenderlo siempre?-preguntó con sarcasmo.- ¿todavía estas enamorada de él?

Ginny guardó silencio. Y pudo ver como los ojos grises del rubio se arrepentían de haber hecho esa pregunta.

yo solo venía a darte esa información.-susurró la chica.- me voy ya a mi casa.

Draco se levantó deprisa cuando la chica comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Agarró su brazo suavemente, muy distinto a otras ocasiones en las que él estaba enfadado por el orgullo temperamento de la pelirroja.

Esta vez era diferente. Se sentía confundido y, extrañamente, algo temeroso de que sus palabras hubieran llegado al fondo de Ginevra. Y que esas palabras fueran verdad. Que la pelirroja siguiera enamorada de Harry.

Y en medio del silencio, Draco se dio cuenta de que la chica portaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta vaquera con el saliente de una fotografía.

¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó sabiendo la respuesta.

Ginny palideció.-perdona.-susurró nerviosa.- cuando te desmayaste se te cayó esta fotografía.-dijo tendiéndosela.- y la guardé en el bolsillo. Debería haberla dejado en la mesa.

Draco afirmó seriamente, soltando el brazo con el que sujetaba a la chica para coger la vieja foto.

era muy guapa.-susurró entonces Ginny.

Draco sonrió de medio lado y asintió.-se parece a su madre.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio. Él seguía hablando en presente de ella. Y se sintió algo mal por no haber hecho lo mismo. Pero se sintió algo peor cuando cayó en la cuenta del comentario "se parece a su madre". Un sentimiento extraño se apoderó de su estómago. Algo que incitaba a sacar a relucir su mal genio. Cruzó el entrecejo aun sin querer hacerlo. Sabía que no era momento de comportarse como una niña pequeña. Pero era superior a sus fuerzas. Ese comentario le trajo el recuerdo que tanto había querido olvidar.

"_Su piel era igual de blanca que la de ella. La diferencia es que a ella le gustaba el sol, pero él parecía aborrecerlo. Su espalda era ancha, como a ella le gustaban. Y podía recorrer con sus manos sus hombros y sus fuertes brazos._

_Recordó que al principio, la timidez impedía que ella lo tocara. Pero estaba acostumbrada. Llevaba una semana "tropezándose" con él. Y por desgracia siempre acababan de esa forma. No llegaba nunca a ocurrir nada porque en el último momento, parecía que la lucidez se introdujera en su cabeza. Y él siempre le había respetado. De hecho, sabía cuando parar incluso sin que ella lo pidiera. Porque lo veía en sus ojos cafés. Tan lujuriosos y taimados, pasaban a una especie de tristeza que conseguía dominar los fuertes instintos del rubio._

_No iba a negar que le costaba toda su fuerza de voluntad parar. Tenerla allí, bajo él. Su pelo rojo revuelto, y su sutil sonrisa. Una sonrisa tímida que conseguía encender al chico. En contadas ocasiones; de hecho, esos dos últimos días, Ginevra le había sorprendido con una actitud atrevida y alocada. Una actitud que Draco no sabía si le gustaba más, menos o por igual que la de la chica tímida. Pero que le gustaba era algo claro. _

_Sus hombros, blancos y con alguna que otra peca. Sus pechos, pequeños para el gusto del chico pero que tanto se ansiaba por poder tocar. Sabía que no estaba bien. Había empezado como un juego. Poder aprovecharse de ella. Sumar su lista de tantas mujeres que se habían rendido a sus caricias._

_Pero un sentimiento que él no sabía descifrar se apoderaba lentamente de él. ¿podría ser lo que los demás lo llamaban arrepentimiento?_

_lo siento.-susurró la pelirroja cubriendo su cuerpo con una camisa blanca._

_Draco sonrió de manera arrogante. Nunca había sido tierno y no lo iba a ser ahora. Y menos cuando no podía acabar lo que tanto deseaba. –estoy ya acostumbrado.-contestó fríamente._

_Ginny cruzó el entrecejo.Vale que ya se sentía suficientemente mal por acabar de esa forma con el rubio. Con ese slytherin enemigo de toda su etapa escolar. Vale que ciertamente, cada vez que volvía a su cama, acababa llorando silenciosamente. No por lo que hacía con el rubio. Sino por no poder ser capaz de ser una chica como cualquier otra. Y entonces recordaba a Harry….y lloraba porque igual con él le pasaría lo mismo. Igual con él tampoco podía entregarse. Y se avergonzaba de no poder "rendir" al rubio, como había escuchado a algunas compañeras de cuarto cuando decían que en la cama rendían bien con los chicos._

_Vale que feliz feliz no se encontraba últimamente. Pero no se iba a dejar intimidar por la arrogancia del rubio. Con fuerza, apartó al chico para poder levantarse. A fin de cuentas, ella era fuerte. Ella era una Weasley y nadie iba a dejarle en evidencia. Y mucho menos él._

_no vuelvas a buscarme.-escupió furiosa cogiendo la túnica tirada sobra la alfombra verde del rubio._

_Draco carcajeó.-vamos pequeña. Esperas ansiosa verme aparecer ante ti. Casi se podría decir que yo no te busco.-dijo con chulería._

_Ginny bufó resignada.-eres insoportable.- Sus mejillas ardían._

_Draco cruzó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cerró los ojos. – y tu pareces una gatita enfadada.-dejó escapar divertido._

_Ginny cerró su mano fuertemente, y sin que pudiera remediarlo, le dio un golpe seco en la cabeza._

_Draco abrió un ojo y le miró de soslayo, claramente riéndose de ella.- que infantil.-dejó escapar._

_Ginny cerró los ojos decidida a contar hasta diez e intentar calmarse.- y tú buscas a una gryffindor para acostarse con ella.-siseó jugando la batalla.- quizás eso para un slytherin sea patético. Y para ti aún más._

_El chico soltó una carcajada llena de sarcasmo.-por favor..-dijo en tono irónico.-no me hagas reír Weasley. Estoy pasando el rato. Creeme que Pansy supera mucho más tus expectativas._

_La pelirroja abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Y furiosa, se acercó al rubio y se subió encima de él. Pasando una pierna a su lado derecho y su otra pierna al izquierdo. Sentada encima de su abdomen. Consiguió sacar la sonrisa del rubio, esa que, aunque intentaba negarlo, le encantaba._

_Se deslizó hacia abajo lentamente, notado de nuevo la erección del chico bajo el calzoncillo negro. Parecía casi imposible puesto que ella vestía un pantalón vaquero muggle._

_aún no te he mostrado todo mi talento.-ronroneó ella en su oído._

_Draco sonrió y pasó sus manos rápidas dentro de la camisa entreabierta, acariciando su cintura y subiendo hasta el borde del sujetador.La atrajo hacia sí con cuidado y con satisfacción, oyó como ella suspiraba. _

_realmente eres como una gatita…. Celosa como ahora, solo conseguirás que me den ganas de no parar._

_Ginny se sonrojó y se apartó algo cohibida del pecho del chico.-yo no estoy celosa.-aseguró ella más hacia sí misma que para él._

_Draco rió divertido y, en un gesto inesperado para ambos, la atrajo de nuevo para fundirla en un abrazo. No lo iba a admitir nunca. Pero Ginevra Weasley le inspiraba ternura y el calor de su cuerpo lo sentía muy distinto al de cualquier otro. Aunque en el fondo, sabía que jamás iba a tenerla. Potter seguía metido en su cabeza y para aflicción del chico, en su corazón._

"_solo es porque esta muy buena y quieres acostarte con ella" le decía su pensamiento en una forma de evadirse. "y sabes que si ella no cede tu no vas a jugársela"_

_Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento impidió que un revoltijo se pusiera en su estómago y que le abrazara ,aun sin saberlo, mucho más fuerte."_

Su sonrojo era su mayor evidencia. Lo sabía. Era algo violento recordar ese tiempo justo delante de él. En ese momento.

me voy.-se despidió la chica.

Draco dejó de mirar la fotografía para levantar su mirada grisácea a su psicóloga.

-quédate a cenar.-ordenó el chico dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Ginny arqueó las cejas.-¿perdona?-preguntó irónicamente. – no me voy a quedar a cenar Draco. Deja de hablarme como si estuvieras ordenándome las cosas. No soy ninguna empleada tuya.

¿Qué te apetece?-le oyó preguntar desde la cocina.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos.- ¿me estas escuchando?

tengo pescado. Hago una ensalada y saco un buen vino.- informó el rubio con el sonido de descorchar una botella.

Draco se quedó parado con la botella en la mano. Ninguna contestación por parte de ella. Ningún resoplido. Ningún sonido de tacón. Sonrió de medio, no era capaz de haber hecho eso…¿verdad?

Salió de la cocina con el vino descorchado y se acercó hasta la puerta. Ni rastro de ella. Sonrió más abiertamente y suspiro. Solo ella era capaz de rechazar una cena con él. Solo ella era capaz de dejarlo plantado con su vino y con su cena. Solo ella dejaría escapar esa oportunidad de disfrutar de su compañía.

**Notas: Holaaaaaaaa!!! Siento la tardanza! Sorry! He estado de vacaciones!! Jajaja fui a esquiar!! (de antemano…soy malísima para todos los deportes) A parte de que llevo media cara roja…( que mal! Yo que nunca me quemo…con lo precavida que soy!) Y lo peor!! Jaja después de estar con mi familia…fui con la familia de mi novio…y fue su padre quien me enseñó! (que vergüenza madre mia!)**

**¿Qué tal vuestras vacaciones? (quienes las hayan tenido)**

**Bueno…aquí tenemos el siguiente cap! Supongo que alguien ya sabrá quien es la nena de la fotografia….o igual todavía no! jajaja **

**En el siguiente cap…..mucho más!!! Por cierto! Mil gracias de nuevo con todos los reviews que me habeis mandado!**

**Espero que este capitulo no os decepcione mucho! Jeje ya me direis algo ¿vale?**

**Un beso a todos!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. una mujer con alma de niña

CAPITULO 6 " Una mujer con alma de niña"

Draco miró de nuevo el reloj. Las ocho y dieciséis. Llegaba tarde. No era costumbre que llegara tarde. Y si lo iba a hacer, llamaba con antelación.

Le había pasado algo seguro. Pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿llamar a la familia Weasley y preguntar por ella?

Se miró de soslayo en el espejo… Y él que había pensado que quien iba a llegar tarde iba a ser él mismo. Después de atender una reunión con los jefes de equipo de su empresa, había salido, literalmente, corriendo hacia la chimenea más cercana para viajar hasta su casa.

Por una vez que había echo caso a Ginevra de no utilizar la "aparición", se encontraba en esos momentos, lleno de hollín y esperando con algo de nervios a su psicologa.

Unos ligeros golpes en la puerta hicieron que el chico se apresurara deprisa a la puerta principal. La abrió de golpe.

- vaya!-exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.-debe ser la primera vez que llamo y me abres….últimamente tenía que abrir yo.-dijo mientras volvía a meter las llaves en el bolso.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?-preguntó algo furioso el chico.

Ginny se sonrojó.-lo siento.-contestó mientras pasaba al lado suyo.

Draco cerró la puerta y la siguió con pasos agigantados.- no te he dicho que te perdones…te he preguntado que por que has tardado..¿de donde vienes?

La chica puso sus manos en sus caderas. – Me he retrasado. Lo siento ¿vale? No volverá a ocurrir.

Draco quiso volver a preguntarle, pero se percató de que, ciertamente, parecía demasiado interesado en ella. Así que con mala gana, cerró la puerta del despacho que ella había abierto y se sentó en el sofá.

- Me quedaré hasta las nueve y media y daremos tu hora entera.-informó Ginny dejando su maletín encima de la mesa.-nose porque tanto apuro si alguna vez ya lo hemos hecho así.

Draco chasqueó con la lengua.-lo que tu digas.-susurró con desgana.

La pelirroja levantó la cabeza y se quedó mirando fijamente al rubio.- ¿te pasa algo?-preguntó extrañada.

El rubio farfulló por lo bajo.-nada.-susurró enfadado.

Ginevra sonrió.-bueno.-empezó .- ¿te apetece hablar de Marcus Royal?-preguntó apuntando el nombre en una hoja de color blanco.

Draco enarcó una ceja y seguidamente cruzó el entrecejo.-si me lo cruzo lo mataré.

La chica levantó la mirada y rodó los ojos.

- lo digo en serio.-continuó el chico.-el muy cabrón es un cobarde.

Ginny asintió en silencio. Y sonrió sutilmente. Al menos no estaba deprimido como en tantas otras ocasiones que había nombrado el tema.

- ¿no me vas a decir nada?.-preguntó el hombre asombrado.

- Al final.-repuso ella escuetamente.

- Pero yo quiero que hables ahora.-dijo él.

Ginny suspiró pesadamente.-vamos a ver Draco.-empezó.-yo soy tu psicóloga. Y si te digo que hablare después, es porque hablaré después.

Draco alzó las cejas.- pues yo soy tu paciente. Y si te pido que hables ahora, hablas ahora.

- oye ya basta. Así no hacemos más que perder el tiempo.-exclamó entonces.

Draco sonrió con cinismo.- no tengo prisa.- susurró divertido.

Ginevra bufó indignada. Merlín santísimo! ¿quién iba a aguantar a semejante hombre?

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de él desapareció en el acto cuando recordó algo. Instintivamente miró de nuevo el reloj. Las ocho y media pasadas. A las nueve Ginevra tenía que irse. A las nueve ella ya no tenía que estar allí.

- mira Draco, yo hago mi trabajo así , por tanto…¿puedes hacerme el favor de ayudarme un poquito?

El chico comenzó a hablar.- No me nombres a Marcus Royal porque mi respuesta es muy simple. Ya te lo he dicho. Si lo encuentran, lo mataré.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces. ¿de veras había sido tan simple? ¿él iba a colaborar?

- está bien.-contestó ella.- Si te nombro Pansy Parkinson.. ¿Qué te viene a la cabeza?-preguntó arrugando la nariz.

- Merya.-contestó él sencillamente.- mentirosa, traidora, convenida, orgullosa, pena.

La chica apuntó esas palabras en el folio. -¿algo más?-preguntó la chica mirando sus apuntes.

Draco se desesperó.- Por Merlín Ginevra!-exclamó él de pronto.- ¿puedes mirarme al menos?

La chica se sorprendió un poco. Ya sabía que él era el único que le llamaba con su nombre entero. Pero normalmente, ese nombre no salía de su boca. De hecho…no recordaba, desde que habían empezado el tratamiento, que él le hubiera llamado por su nombre. Lo miró detenidamente.

- sabes perfectamente que pienso al acordarme de Pansy Parkinson. Sabes que aunque piense que era una zorra siempre le tendré un mínimo respeto. Lo que no quita que me dieran ganas de matarla cuando me lo confesó.

Ginny tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.

- y ahora mírame si me hablas.-dijo el chico.-no soporto que no me mires si me estas hablando.

Ginny volvió a asentir sonrojada. Y es que Draco no había utilizado con ella su voz de mandato. Casi sonaba a una especie de súplica. Le estaba recordando algo que ella conocía muy bien.

"_-no quiero verte más.-susurró ella cabizbaja._

_Draco, recostado en su cama, miró fijamente la cabellera pelirroja.-mírame a los ojos Ginevra._

_La chica levantó su mirada, intentando contener las lágrimas que se asomaban a sus ojos. No quería seguir encontrándose con él. Se sentía sucia. Se sentía que estaba traicionando a todo el mundo. En especial a Harry. _

_Se encontró con sus ojos grisáceos que le miraban fieramente. No estaba enfadado, ella lo sabía. _

_La palabra que lo definía era frustrante. Porque ella llevaba dos días sin contestar a sus caricias._

_No se había acostado con él. Y, aunque no lo creyera al principio, Draco Malfoy era todo un caballero. Todo un caballero que sabía cuando debía parar. Jamás le había presionado. Jamás le había reprochado._

_Al menos, no con palabras. Su mirada era otra cosa. Sabía cuando su mirada expresaba desesperación y deseo._

_Jamás hubiera imaginado sentirse bonita gracias a Draco Malfoy. Pero lo sentía. Los ojos grises de él lo delataban._

_-lo siento-escapó de sus labios evadiendo su mirada._

_- mírame cuando me hables.-susurró él.- No bajes nunca tu mirada ante nadie.-dijo él con una sutil sonrisa._

_Ginny asintió intentado sonreír._

_Draco giró entonces su cabeza para no verla marchar. Sabía que si al día siguiente iba a buscarla, podría de nuevo estar con ella. Porque ella se iría con él. Pero no lo iba a hacer. Nunca la había visto tan trise como esos dos días."_

-se acabó por hoy.

La voz del chico le hizo centrarse de nuevo en ese momento.- ¿cómo?-preguntó ella.

- que ya está. Ya te puedes ir.-dijo él levantándose.

La chica abrió la boca y un "Eh?" que indicaba que no lo entendía salió de sus labios.

- ¿no entiendes?-preguntó el mordazmente mirando de soslayo el reloj.- que vengas mañana. Estoy cansado.

- ¿Qué me estas escondiendo?-preguntó ella entonces escépticamente.

Draco miró sus ojos escudriñándolo a él. Respiró hondamente. ¿le decía la verdad?

Por supuesto que no!...no estaba tan loco.

- he quedado.-admitió él mirando su reacción.

Ginny abrió la boca para contestar pero la volvió a cerrar. Sus mejillas se encendieron y, aunque ella no lo entendió, una molestia se puso en su estómago. Le dieron ganas de preguntar con quien. Pero se recordó que Draco no era más que su paciente.

Guardando furiosa los papeles en el maletín se repitió que no tenía porque meterse en su vida privada.

Pero que tonta era…Porque tuviera algo de confianza con él no indicaba nada. No quería decir que de repente, ellos dos fueran amigos.

Por Merlin! Que tonta…¿Qué le pasaba?

Draco la miró fijamente como guardaba sus papeles. Estaba furiosa…. Era algo que él sabía que iba a ser así. ¿le debía decir entonces la verdad? Misteriosamente, el que Ginevra que pensara algo que no fuera verdad, le molestaba. Específicamente, el que Ginevra pensara que había quedado con una mujer, no le gustaba.

-no es lo que piensas.-se escuchó decir sin siquiera pensarlo.

Ginny le miró enfadada. –no pienso nada.-le contestó con una voz demasiado alta.

A Draco le dieron ganas de sonreír pero sabía que si lo hacía, la situación empeoraría. Y por raro que pareciera, ese día no le apetecía que la chica se marchara enfadada.

- Ginevra.-empezó el chico.- no he quedado con ninguna …

- Me da igual.-interrumpió ella con aspavientos muy rápidos.-en serio. No tienes porque decirme nada.

- es con Potter.-dijo entonces él.

- He dicho que no hace falta que me digas con quien has….. ¿harry?-preguntó ella quedándose quieta de repente.

Draco cruzó el entrecejo.- ¿harry?-la imitó de forma irónica.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos.

-sí, Potter.-contestó él con voz cansada.

-¿y por eso tengo que irme antes?-preguntó incrédula.-¿por eso me echas de tu casa?

Draco no contestó. Sabía que el temperamento de la pelirroja iba a llegar de un momento a otro.

- no me tienes porque cuidar Draco.-siseó ella.-soy mayorcita. Además.-siguió sin dejar contestar al rubio.-El otro día fui a hablar con él y salí viva ¿no?... ¿Quién coño te crees que eres?

Draco se encogió de hombros.- no creo que sea para tanto.

Ginny sonrió nerviosa.-oh! Sí lo es…claro que lo es.-dijo deprisa acercándose hasta él.- ¿crees que eres alguien que puedes controlar mi vida? ¿con quien me veo o me dejo de ver?

Draco cogió fuertemente el brazo de la pelirroja que no hacía más que levantar para señalarlo y acercándole a él de un tirón, buscó sus labios furiosamente. Que se callara de una vez, joder! ¿Qué quien era él para querer cuidarla? Esa misma pregunta se la hacía cada día y no encontraba ninguna respuesta coherente.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente e intentó forcejear contra él.

El rubio besaba ansiosamente sus labios. Sabían tal cual los recordaba. ¿y como podía recordarlos si habían pasado más de seis años desde que los había besado?

La pelirroja fue cerrando los ojos poco a poco al mismo tiempo que daba ligeros golpes con sus manos cerradas sobre su pecho.

Y es que él siempre tenía ese efecto sobre ella. Esa maestría al besar seguía colocándole en el rango numero uno.

Entonces ella disminuyó el ritmo y, como siempre, consiguió dominar al chico, que lo bajó igualmente. Ya no era un beso desesperado y ansioso, era dulce y pasional. Con delicadeza,Draco soltó el brazo que todavía sujetaba y bajó sus manos hasta su cintura.

Fue empujándola, guiándola, sin dejar de besarla, hasta que la chica topó con el borde del sofá. Un pequeño empujón más y el rubio acabó sobre la pelirroja, que ya no se dedicaba a golpear el pecho del rubio sino a subir sus manos nerviosas hasta su pelo.

Un suspiro por parte de ella hizo que él subiera y bajara frenéticamente su mano por la cintura de ella, hasta su tripa, un poco más arriba, hasta rozar uno de sus pechos.

Ginny volvió a suspirar y bajó sus manos hasta su espalda. Recorriéndola ávidamente.

De nuevo, un ritmo delirante volvía a cargar el ambiente.

Draco desabrochó uno de los botones de la blusa azulada que ella vestía. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados con las mejillas encendidas. Él aprovechó para besar su mejilla caliente y la comisura de sus labios.

Desabrochó otro botón. Suficiente para poder pasear su mano con libertad dentro de la ropa.

- ¿se puede?

La voz de un hombre que los dos conocían muy bien llegó a sus oídos.

Draco maldijo por lo bajo y Ginny abrió los ojos asustada.

El rubio contestó.-ya voy Potter. Puedes aparecerte.

-bien.-contestó harry desapareciendo su cabeza de la chimenea para poder aparecerse en el salón.-espero.-dijo él

Ginny se levantó deprisa, empujando al rubio sin querer. Se abrochó de nuevo los dos botones y se miró en el espejo de pie que el chico tenía en una esquina. Se arregló un poco el pelo y suspiró varias veces. Tenía que calmarse. Tenía que bajarse esos colores. Miró de soslayo al rubio que le miraba detenidamente y algo frustrado.

Con algo de aprensión le comenzó a hablar. ¿Qué le decía? ¿Qué era lo que se decía en esos momentos? – Arréglate el pelo anda.-se escuchó su voz.

Y se sintió estupida y ridícula. Y más aun cuando Draco negó con la cabeza sin sonreír.

Igual, estaba algo nerviosa. Pero por el amor de Merlin! Acababa de besarse con mafloy, con harry en el salón.

-yo..-comenzó la chica.

-Sí sí…ya lo sé. Lo sientes.-entrecortó el chico alisándose la ropa.

Ginny bajó la cabeza. Se sentía mal porque siempre actuaba igual con Draco. Y él no se lo merecía.

Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en sus ojos cafés. No le encontraba ningún sentido a nada.

Y para ahogo de la chica, el rubio se acercó y le levantó la cara de la barbilla sutilmente.

Una suave sonrisa comía el rostro del rubio.

- he ido a comprarme un vestido.-susurró entonces ella con los ojos aún llorosos.-para la boda de mi hermano.

Draco asintió. Acarició con el dedo pulgar la mejilla de la pecosa.

- pero no he encontrado nada.-lloriqueó Ginny como una niña pequeña.

Draco hubiera reído. Pero la ternura hizo que tan solo volviera a asentir.-mañana es sábado ¿no?

Ginny asintió cerrando los ojos. Se sentía tan infantil.

- vente mañana a las diez. Yo te ayudaré a comprar algo. Yo tengo elegancia y gusto.

Ginny le hubiera recriminado. Prácticamente le estaba diciendo que ella no tenía ningún gusto.Pero la sonrisa que Draco portaba le hizo asentir.

- hasta mañana.-dijo entonces Draco saliendo del despacho.

Ginny escuchó el saludo de Harry y del rubio. Y con los ojos aún llorosos se desapareció.

Mientras sacaba una cerveza para Potter pensó en como se había comportado con la pelirroja. Sonrió con sarcasmo. Lo más seguro fuera que el instinto paternalista le hubiera salido del interior. Y es que parecía tanto una niña pequeña …una niña asustadiza.

Negó con la cabeza divertida.. Una niña con alma de mujer. Una mujer con alma de niña.

**Notas: Hola!!!!!!**

**Primera aclaración! Es algo que alguien me preguntó: Al decir Draco " se parece a su madre" Está hablando de cierta morena slytherin… (es que si lo delato todo se va la historia al traste)**

**De la misma morena slytherin que Draco la nombra en el pasado cuando está en el colegio junto a Ginny. Exactamente…de pansy Parkinson! Y …bueno…Nuestra Ginevra es algo celosilla…jajaja (espero que ese punto se vea mejor en este cap…esos celos pelirroja!)**

**La niña de la foto….hay quien ya lo a adivinado! Jeje Pero tranquilos que en los proximos caps. Intentaré aclararlo mucho mejor ¿vale? Un poco de paciencia.**

**Si veis algún error decírmelo ¿vale? Porque escribo tan rápido y con tantas ganas que seguro que meto algún error! Jaja**

**Si teneis alguna duda más comentarmela a ver si puedo aclararla! **

**Espero que os haya gustado este chap! Y ya sabeis…reviews! Que los agradezco con el alma!**

**Un beso a todos!**

**Ahm! Por cierto…no se me ocurría otro título! b Si a alguien se le ocurre..adelante!**

**Ah! Jaja y otra cosa….la escena del beso…(son mis primeras) así que sorry si no ha sido muy creíble…intentaré mejorar!**

**Ahora sí! Besitos!**


	7. una autentica locura

CAPITULO 7 " UNA AUTENTICA LOCURA"

**Antes de nada quiero dejar mis notitas antes: Y es que agradezco muchísimo el ánimo que me mandáis en los reviews.**

**Trinity, has acertado en tu intuición! Jeje … muy bien! Y bueno…Harry no los llega a ver. Primero se comunica con su chimenea del salón y cuando Draco le dice que puede aparecerse, lo hace en el mismo sitio. Ginny y Draco están en su despacho…luego Harry no tiene porque saber que la pelirroja esta junto al rubio. Espero que te hayas aclarado ya…(igual no lo escribi demasiado bien..sorry!)**

**Angel….bueeeno….esa niña de la foto…jajajajaj..está dando muchos quebraderos de cabeza! Es alguien muy importante…y una de las personitas que dejaron review se acercó bastante a su identidad. Ahora comenzaré a escribir…igual aparece alguna información de ella en este cap. o en el siguiente…paciencia! Jeje **

**Aradia! Espero que estas actualizaciones tan rápidas sean de tu gusto (al igual que el de todos)y que la historia vaya por un buen camino!**

**Natisluna! Jaja no te preocupes mujer ! lo importante es que disfrutes un buen rato mientras leas!**

**Azazel! Uaaa me encanta como escribes!!!!!!! Ayer mismo comencé a leer uno de tus fics pero tuve que dejarle el ordenador a mi hermana…hoy continuaré leyendo! Gracias por escribirme!**

**Ally! Jajaja pues me alegro que te guste! De todos modos…tu dime donde te lias porque igual luego no lo aclaro muy bien….se me hara más facil abarcar todos los ambitos si me decis vosotros en lo que teneis intriga o dudais.**

**Marcela! Pues espero que este Draquito algo sensiblon también so guste! Jej gracias!**

**Caro! Te digo lo mismo que a Ally…escribidme un review con las dudas que tengais y se me hara más facil escribir las conclusiones **

**Exkalita! Hola! Bienvenida! Me alegro que te guste! Por fin pude publicar el siguiente cap.! espero que te guste igual! Jeje hola ! ya te mandé un e-mail contestándote…aqui tienes el siguiente cap. ! un besito**

**Misha Potter. Jeje madre cuantas preguntas! Asi me gusta:**

**1º. La nena de la foto…mmm…jajaja en el siguiente cap. descubro quien es (pero no vas mal encaminada)**

**2ºErina (pareja de Harry) tendra un pequeño papel en el cap. de la boda de Hermi y Ron. **

**3º Gin y Draquito…bueno…he dejado ver algo de su relación en el colegio. Empezó cuando ella pensó que seguía a harry para confesarle lo que pensaba pero se encontró con que era Draco quien estaba en el balcón. Después de ese beso él le buscaba…y bueno…ella le seguía. Nose si escribiré algo más para aclarar como fueron esas dos semanas.**

**4º jajaja Snape! Sorpresa….no, si que eso tiene algo que ver…ya lo descubriremos.**

**En este fic…fuuu casi me vuelvo loca por las fechas…y es que no me cuadraban! Espero que no os volvais locos…. De todos modos…creo que ya lo solucione (tuve que reescribir) asi que si dudais u os haceis mucho lio…preguntarme!**

**Ahora sí! Comenzamos! Por fin pude publicarlo!!!!!!!!!!**

Caminaba por las calles soleadas en su compañía. Parecían una pareja de novios. Y eso le hizo sonreír irónicamente. Vaya payasada.

- quieta.-dijo el rubio alcanzando su brazo antes de que ella siguiera caminando. –primero entraremos aquí.-informó Draco señalando con un gesto de cabeza la grandiosa tienda que se exponía a su izquierda.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.-venga ya.-escapó de sus labios una sonrisa jocosa.- yo no pienso entrar ahí.

"Delly's and Deans " se exhibía ante sus ojos cafés divertidos. Vale que Draco la hubiera llevado a una de las calles más costosas de todo el reino mágico.Pero no iba a entrar en esa tienda. Tenía la fama de ser una de las más caras tiendas para vestidos de novias y acompañantes.

-de ninguna manera.-volvió a decir la pelirroja.

El rubio rodó los ojos. Sabía que en algún momento del día, ella tendría que llevarle la contraria. Se podría decir que el hombre se había asombrado de que Ginevra le concediera el derecho de guiar él.

Empujándola sutilmente de los hombros, la fue guiando hasta la entrada. Tras un pequeño forcejeo por parte de ella, ambos se encontraron dentro de la "maravillosa" tienda. Draco con una sonrisa complaciente y Ginny con una mal fingida sonrisa al ver que una señora algo regordeta pero muy bien vestida, se acercaba hasta ellos con un brillo en los ojos.

Sr Malfoy!-exclamó ella tendiendo su mano.

Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras besaba con delicadeza la mano de la mujer.- Sra. Delly.-susurró él.

El rubio tuvo que intentar no mirar a la mujer pecosa que tenía a un lado,puesto que la risa acudía a él de tan solo apreciar la mueca desdeñosa por parte de ella.

¿y que nos trae tu grata presencia jovencito?-preguntó la Sra Delly con una gran sonrisa.

Draco se acercó hasta la mujer y le susurró cerca del oído.- necesito un gran favor.- escuchó Ginny.

Ginny se miró de nuevo en los espejos del probador. El vestido era precioso..eso era cierto. Arrugó la nariz. No le quedaba bien. No se gustaba. Oh Merlin! ¿tan complicado iba a resultar?

Se miró sus labios rosados. Draco y ella habían actuado como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. Bueno…solo había sido un beso…pero igualmente habían hecho como si no hubiese ocurrido nunca.

Se llevó una mano a sus labios. Los de él sabían tal cual los recordaba. Y ese era el problema. ¿Por qué recordaba ese tiempo de Howgarts si había decidido olvidarlo?

joder Ginevra…-escuchó la voz del rubio tras el probador.- ¿tan difícil es ponerse un vestido?

no me gusta éste.-contestó la pelirroja.- no me gusta ninguno..¿nos vamos?

Draco rodó los ojos.- ¿quieres salir de una vez?

Ginny abrió la puerta enfurruñada. Estaba ridicula. Lo sabía.

Draco hubiera sonreído si se hubiera fijado más en su mueca de enfado. Pero no era precisamente su cara donde miraba. Su cuerpo. Ese vestido negro realzaba sus caderas y su cintura. Marcaba incluso sus estilizadas piernas. Joder! Draco tragó saliva y apartó la mirada. – no me gusta.-susurró él.

Ginny suspiró cansada.- ya te lo he dicho yo.-repuso ella cruzando sus brazos.-no me sienta bien.

Draco asintió sin de un montón de vestidos apilados por perchas uno de color rojo fuerte de largo hasta las rodillas.- ¿Qué tal este?

Ginny negó con la cabeza.- oye Draco…vamonos de aquí. Está claro que no soy una mujer de llevar esta clase de vestidos.

El rubio negó cruzando el entrecejo.- que te lo pruebes.-ordenó tendiéndoselo.

Ginny bufó resignada. Era peor que su madre y Hermione en su empeño de que encontrara un buen chico.

Draco volvió a sentarse en el sofá azul delante de la tarima donde la chica accedía al salir del probador. Ese vestido color negro era perfecto. Perfecto para ella. Pero no para la boda de su hermano ni para que Potter y los demás babosos pudieran disfrutar de su cuerpo.

Ginevra era una auténtica tonta si pensaba en serio que no le quedaba bien ese vestido.

-Este podría resultar.-escuchó Draco decir a la pelirroja.- aunque no se yo…

¿de verdad podría ser alguien tan inseguro? ¿dónde quedaba ese temperamento que ella usaba contra él? ¿esa valentía y fuerza en sí mismos que caracterizaba a los gryffindor?

que salgas.-se desesperó el rubio.

Ginny salió cruzada de brazos y mirando de soslayo el probador. Draco sonrió. Bonito. Le quedaba muy bien. Y ese tono de rojo realzaba su cabello.

parezco un tomate.-susurró ella.

El rubio carcajeó. – te queda bien.-contestó él.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida.- ¿qué?-se defendió el chico.-¿tan raro es que te digan un cumplido?

La pelirroja enarcó una ceja.- lo raro es que tú me digas un cumplido.-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y enfatizando el "tu"

Draco carraspeó.- me pintas como si fuera inhumano.

Ginny arqueó de nuevo las cejas.-bravo!-exclamó mientras aplaudía teatralmente.

El rubio cruzó el entrecejo.-ese vestido está bien.-dijo cortante.

Ginny hizo lo mismo.- pues yo creo que no.

- Merlin! Esta bien!..-exclamó de pronto cogiendo otro vestido al azar.-pruébate éste entonces!

La pelirroja cogió la percha de un tirón.-pues vale.-exclamó enojada.

-bien!-contestó el rubio sentándose de golpe en el sofá.- que testaruda.-susurró por lo bajo.

te he oído!-exclamó Ginny desde el probador.

no voy a tener nunca un vestido apropiado.-se quejó la chica bebiendo el refresco.

Draco se sentó a su lado, en la terraza, con otro vaso de refresco en la mano. Definitivamente Ginevra era una paranoica con su cuerpo. De los trece vestidos que se había probado en "dellys" solo dos no habían convencido para nada al rubio. Y habían salido de la tienda sin ninguno. Era desesperante.

La miró detenidamente. Además de frustrada parecía algo triste. Y no entendía muy porque. A él jamás le había pasado eso con referencia a la ropa. Él siempre sabía donde comprar. De hecho, casi durante toda su vida le habían hecho los trajes y túnicas a medida. E incluso la ropa muggle le sentaba de maravilla.

Pero lo realmente insoportable es que a Ginevra no es que le quedara mal. En efecto, le quedaban genial. Pero ella se había empeñado en verse horrible.

¿cómo es que se casan tan tarde?.-decidió preguntar para esquivar un poco el tema de los vestidos.

Ginny le miró fijamente. - ¿mi hermano y hermione?-preguntó.

Draco rodó los ojos.- no.-contestó seriamente.- tú y tu jefe.-dijo sin mucho sentido.

Ginny negó con la cabeza resignada.- cuatro años atras, el reino mágico era un caos.-dijo permitiéndose parar para beber algo más de su refresco.-Aún existían mortífagos seguidores de quien tu sabes. La guerra junto a la posguerra duró cinco años. Y aunque Harry acabó con Voldemort al tercer año aun quedaba mucho por hacer.

Draco torció el labio al escuchar de nuevo el nombre de Potter.- lo recuerdo bastante bien.-intervino el rubio de forma áspera.- ayude a Potter y a la orden, por si no te acuerdas.

Ginny sonrió ágilmente.-ya lo se.-dijo. – yo tenía veinte años. Y creí que cuando Harry y los demás acabásemos con Voldemort, todo acabaría. Pero fui una ingenua. Aún quedaban muchos seguidores, por lo que los dos años siguientes tuvimos mucho trabajo.

Draco se acordaba muy bien de aquella temporada y asintió. No sabía muy bien a donde quería llegar a parar la pelirroja, pero ahí estaba. En una terraza de un bar muggle tomando un refresco muggle escuchando a su psicologa.

Después amainó la cosa.-prosiguió la pelirroja sonriendo débilmente.-y.. bueno…ya lo viste en mi pensadero… Harry y yo…bueno..

Draco cruzó el entrecejo.- ¿y eso que tiene que ver con que tu hermano y Granger no se casaran antes?

Ginny arrugó la nariz.- hombre…en mitad de una guerra y posguerra no apetecía una boda….además resulta que Marcus Royal Flent, mortífago reconocido sentía una especie de obsesión por Hermione.

Draco, aturdido, dejó el refresco sobre la mesa. -¿Qué?-preguntó estupefacto.

-lo que oyes.-confió Ginny.- el muy asqueroso atacó a Hermione cuando la orden estábamos recaudando todavía a los seguidores.

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. – es decir.-susurró el hombre.- que sería cuando Pansy…-dijo en voz baja más para si mismo que para su acompañante.

La mirada de Ginny se tornó algo triste. Una tristeza fugaz.- sí.-corroboró ella.- fue el mismo año en el que hicimos una de las últimas redadas. En la cual estaba Parkinson.

- fue cuando ella se suicidó.-susurró él desdeñosamente.- se lanzó a sí misma el avada.

Ginny asintió. Aunque Draco Malfoy no la llegó a ver. Recordaba aquel año. Aquel año que, además de culminar lo que podría llamarse la posguerra, había cambiado su vida.

"_-estamos del mismo lado.-se desesperó una mujer morena demasiado pálida para su costumbre.-por favor_

_El rubio la miró fríamente. – tú te lo has buscado sola.-susurró él._

_Un hombre de veintitres años miraba sin escrúpulos a una mujer con ojeras pronunciadas y una mirada cargada de miedo._

_Pansy abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.-no.-susurró. Se había dado cuenta. Por fin sabía quien era el topo. Después de la muerte de su señor, aún seguían buscando al traidor. Pero jamás dieron con él. Y sin embargo, ahí lo tenía. Parado delante de ella. Mirandole sin arrepentimiento alguno._

_- traidor.-chirrió con los dientes. Comenzó a sollozar.- jamás nos lo hubiéramos imaginado. Eras de los nuestros-exclamó acercándose al rubio.-eras de los nuestros.-escupió con tristeza aferrándose a él._

_Draco se fijó en su mano izquierda. En su dedo anular demasiado delgado, portaba un anillo de oro demasiado cargado para el gusto del rubio. Sin sutileza alguna, apartó las manos de la morena de su pecho.-estas paranoica.-susurró él._

_Pansy negó con la cabeza y cruzó el entrecejo.-traidor.-volvió a repetir. Y comenzó a chillar mientras golpeaba sin fuerza alguna sobre el pecho del rubio.- ¿Cómo has podido? Vendiste a nuestro señor. Vendiste al grupo. Has traicionado a todos. A tu padre. A tu sangre._

_Draco cruzó el entrecejo.- cállate.-susurró él.- ¿recuerdas nuestro último año en Hogwarts? ¿antes del proceso de inicio?_

_Pansy abrió los ojos asustada. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No quería escucharlo. –no..-empezó a susurrar tapandose los oidos.-no…no..no_

_Draco sujetó sus manos y las apartó para que pudiera escuchar. – hablamos de ello ¿verdad Pansy? ¿no hablamos de ello?_

_Pansy agonizó.-pensé que bromeabas. Tu…¿Cómo ibas a…como ibas a decir realmente el actuar con una doble identidad?_

_Draco sonrió con dureza.- te dije…te confié que yo no estaba hecho para matar.-susurró con desgana.- que no era como mi padre. Que no iba a seguir las ordenes de nadie._

_Pansy sollozó._

_- te pregunté si opinabas igual. –repuso él.- te di esa oportunidad. Por aquel entonces yo ya había hablado con la orden del fénix. Con potter._

_Pansy parpadeó negándose a creer lo que escuchaba._

_-y cuando tuvimos que matar a esos niños del horfonato. ¿lo recuerdas? Fue una de las últimas misiones que ese desgraciado nos encomendó… Por Merlín! Estabas embarazada y aún así fuiste capaz de…de…-Draco cerró los ojos recordando todo lo que tuvo que presenciar.- te dije que si no querías hacerlo estaba todo bien. Que te protegería de El. – un prolongado silencio, salvo por los sollozos de la mujer se interpuso entre ellos. – pero tu me contestaste muy seriamente.-prosiguió el hombre.- me contestaste que por tu Señor harías cualquier cosa. Que no eras como el traidor que ya se rumoreaba que existía.. Que estabas **orgullosa **de seguir sus órdenes._

_y así es.-susurró furiosa.- y estoy orgullosa de lo que hice. Merlin! Fui tan tonta..-susurró entonces para ella.- no hiciste nada…aquella vez no levantaste la varita ante ninguno de los niños. Pensé….pensé que te satisfacía tan solo estar mirando. Merlín!_

_Draco sonrió con malicia.-sorpréndete Pansy…no hice nada nunca.-escupió.- ¡El Señor tenebroso que presumía de no tener ninguna debilidad, confiaba en mí! Me encomendaba tareas a las que no era necesario que viniera nadie conmigo. Su peor error…me subestimó…. Pensó que le servía como el siervo más fiel. Como lo fue mi padre._

_Para asombro del hombre, la morena comenzó a reír histéricamente, fríamente._

_-estas loca.-susurró él.- dime donde está Merya.-dijo entonces.-ella no tiene nada que ver en esto. Dime que Marcus ya la ha escondido._

_Pansy sonrió con malicia… sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al mismo tiempo.- ellos no le haran nada. Son los "buenos". No nos matan ni a nosotros…¿crees en serio que la mataran a ella?_

_Draco frunció el entrecejo.- estás equivocada.-susurró él.- el último grupo de nosotros cree algo que no es verdad. Cree que tu marido es el traidor._

_Pansy abrió los ojos.- ¿marcus?-susurró con miedo en la voz._

_Draco cogió fuertemente sus hombros y la zarandeó.- mierda Pansy! Dime donde coño está Merya._

_¿marcus?-volvió a preguntar.-¿el traidor?_

_Draco suspiró sin paciencia.- lo encontraron con una muggle. No le hizo ningún daño. La dejó escapar. Eso es lo que dicen._

_Pansy sollozó de nuevo. Sabía lo que eso conllevaría. Los de su propio bando la matarían ella, a Marcus y a Merya._

Draco se pasó su mano por el pelo, hacia atrás. Estaba algo nervioso al recordar ese día. El último en el que vio a Pansy Parkinson.

entonces esa muggle era…¿era Granger?-preguntó estupefacto.

Ginny, que conocía bien aquel día y sabía toda la conversación que Draco había tenido con la morena, asintió silenciosamente.

¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-preguntó furioso.

Ginny le miró extrañada.- ¿y desde cuando a ti te importa Hermione?-preguntó entonces ella.

Recapacitando mejor que esa pregunta había sonado algo borde, prosiguió a suavizar el ambiente.- realmente…bueno…de antemano que sepas que es mentira, el que él la dejara escapar digo.…ella tuvo que lanzarle un aturdidor…el muy cabrón quería aprovecharse de ella…. Así que tu no eres el único que quiere matarlo si lo encuentran…Ron se volvió loco.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes?

- y después.-continuó la pelirroja.- decirte que era algo personal de ella y mi familia. No pensé que fuera trascendental.

Y entonces Ginny se encontró con la mirada grisácea del chico. Mirada que parecía ¿defraudada? Y sintió una angustia en su estómago que le hizo tiritar levemente.

me marcho a casa.-dijo él entonces mientras se levantaba.

Ginny lo miró rápidamente. No! no quería que se fuera…quería …quería estar con él. Pero no se iba a disculpar. No por algo que no había hecho ¿no?...No le había confiado ese secreto…pero no tenía porque confíarselo!... no era más que un paciente….un simple…paciente.

Draco no entendía nada. No entendía porque sentía lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No entendía porque una tristeza le invadía el pecho. Solo sabía que no podía estar más al lado de Ginevra. Algo le hacía daño. Algo que él no sabía. ¿ que no había confiado en él? ¿Qué se empeñaba en tratarlo como un paciente más? ¿ que parecía que aquel beso del día anterior no había hecho mella en ella?

¿y el vestido?-preguntó nerviosamente la chica en un intento de hacer que se sentara de nuevo. Ginny se levantó deprisa.

para otra ocasión-repuso él comenzando a alejarse de la terraza.

Ginny comenzó a seguirlo. –joder!-susurró cayendo en cuenta de que no habían pagado. Volvió a la mesa y dejó un billete. Seguro que no era tanto. Seguro que le sobraba dinero.

Se echo a correr tras la figura del rubio que se alejaba cada vez más deprisa.

pero la boda es dentro de nada.Es el viernes que viene.-explicó ella alcanzando sus pasos.

Draco no quería mirarla. Esperaba, por todos los santos, que ella no cayera en la cuenta de que estaba defraudado porque lo trataba como uno más. Que no se diera cuenta de que un Malfoy….de que él sentía algo por ella. De que sentía algo que no era meramente profesional.

Cerró los puños fuertemente hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon. Mierda mierda mierda…¿de la Weasley? Joder!

espera.-la escuchaba a su lado.- por favor….yo…no tengo ningún gusto para la ropa.

Ginny se sintió tonta. Se sintió ridicula. Ella no era así. ¿Por qué actuaba entonces de tal forma? ¿Por qué le importaba tanto el que pensara y el que sintiera Draco Malfoy? Le daban ganas de llorar. ¿Por qué sentía eso con él?

en serio Ginevra.-dijo entonces él parándose en seco.- otro día.-susurró escuetamente con un tono enfadado comenzando a caminar con pasos agigantados.

La pelirroja vio como el rubio se alejaba ante sus ojos. Y, aunque luego sabía que se iba a arrepentir, hizo acoplo de toda su valentía, De todo su coraje…y de todas las ganas que tenía de hacerle esa invitación.

ven conmigo.-exclamó ella.

Draco aminoró el paso hasta quedarse parado. No se volvió hacia la pelirroja. Y ella no se acercó hasta él. Temía que al encontrarse con su mirada le entraran ganas de salir corriendo. Que vergüenza.

a la boda.-repitió.- ven conmigo a la boda.

El hombre no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Vaya que si los tiempos habían cambiado! ¿ahora eran ellas las que invitaban? Una sonrisa autosuficiente cubrió su cara. Y es que nadie podía resistírsele. Pero no iba a tentar a la suerte. Por raro que pareciera, la idea absurda de presentarse ante una familia donde no era bien recibido le daba igual. Presentarse ante Potter por el cual sentía una rivalidad constante le daba igual. Porque iba a ir con ella.

Ginny lo miraba detenidamente. Y bajó la mirada aterrorizada. Por Merlin! ¿Qué había hecho? Vale que su madre y Hermione se hubieran empeñado en que tenía que traer un acompañante masculino (ante lo cual ginny había hecho caso omiso) pero…¿llevarle a él? Oh oh!... se había metido en un buen lío. Una auténtica locura.

Sin embargo…todas esas dudas y temores desaparecieron cuando el chico se volvió y Ginny captó su leve sonrisa. Su mirada. Vale…su sonrisa orgullosa y su mirada demasiado creída. Pero sonrisa y mirada alegre al fin y al cabo. Y sonrió tímidamente cuando él le guiñó un ojo a forma de despedida.

vente mañana…seguiremos en busca de tu vestido.

Ginny asintió feliz. Y cuando él se alejaba, cayó en la cuenta de en que día estaban.

mañana es domingo!-exclamó la pelirroja.- querrás decir el lunes!

Draco levantó una mano y negó con el dedo.-tu vente a casa mañana a la misma hora.-gritó.

Y Ginny lo vio meterse en un callejón desde el cual, seguramente, se habría aparecido en su casa.


	8. mi debilidad

CAPITULO 8

Sabía que estaba asombrada. Parpadeaba varias veces demasiado rápido y su boca se había entreabierto un poco. Miraba con fascinación el vestido. Sus ojos cafés delataban que le gustaba.

Así mismo, el que Ginevra cruzara el entrecejo, delataba que, por alguna razón que sabría en breves, no le hacía mucha gracia encontrarse ese vestido ante sus ojos.

¿qué has hecho?-preguntó ella con voz de pito.

Draco sonrió de soslayo.- comprarte un vestido.-contestó él sin mucha importancia.-No hubiera soportado ir otro día de compras contigo.

No podía creerlo. Ahí tenía al rubio más arrogante que nunca había conocido. Que ella supiera, no había sido su idea de ir a comprar juntos. Había salido de él. Él le había invitado.

¿no te gusta?-preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa socarrona.

Ginny cerró los ojos y como tantas otras veces contó hasta diez en silencio. Los abrió de nuevo y se fijó más detenidamente en el vestido. Era de colores verdes.

¿cómo lo has comprado si es domingo?

Draco se encogió de hombros.-me debían unos cuantos favores. Pruébatelo.-dijo cortante a la vez que se lo tendía. – veremos como te queda éste.

Ginny asintió mientras aceptaba el regalo.

Una vez dentro del despacho y a solas, comenzó a desnudarse. Se sentía extraña. Porque de repente ya no profesaba un odio por el rubio. Aunque si contaba con aquellas semanas en Hogwarts donde aprendió un poco más a conocerlo, reconocía que nunca lo había odiado profundamente.

Reconocía que era un prepotente, un orgulloso, un creído, un arrogante, un vanidoso…Ginny sonrió a medias…pero también reconocía que era todo un caballero, que le costaba horrores ser algo..ehmm…¿dulce?...que sabía sonsacar una sonrisa.

Se miró de soslayo en el espejo y sin mucho entusiasmo. Porque sabía que ella no era de llevar vestidos. Tenía que ser realista. Toda la vida vistiéndose con ropa vieja y gastada de sus hermanos acarreaban que ella pareciera….pareciera un chico a la hora de vestir. Sin ningún tipo de gusto. Y cuando se atrevía a ponerse algo más de escote, el estúpido del rubio aprovechaba para echar una ojeada y dejarla en evidencia, como recordó había pasado nada más comenzar sus sesiones con él.

¿quieres que entre a ayudarte?-preguntó Draco divertido.

Ginny se sonrojó. Caminó decidida hasta la puerta y la abrió de golpe. El vestido era una cosa….el vestido puesto en ella era otra. Sin embargo, por la cara que puso él, parecía que no le quedara tan mal.

Y sintió la ansiedad de que él le halagara. De que le dijera que se veia….que se veía bonita.

Ginevra…-susurró él.

Cuando en la tienda le habían preguntado como era la mujer, Draco no dudó en contestar. "Es preciosa, asi que quiero un vestido digno de ella" Después les había dado algunos datos más…25 años, pelirroja, con piernas largas y busto algo pequeño.

Y habían acertado en todo con el vestido. La tela se deslizaba vaporosamente hasta las rodillas, y un escote no demasiado pronunciado mostraba la blancura de su piel.

Draco carraspeó y con un gesto le hizo que diera una vuelta. Ella obedeció.

Su espalda al descubierto consiguió que el rubio tuviera que desviar la mirada.

¿y bien?-preguntó ella algo nerviosa. Se recogió un mechón de pelo tras la oreja.

Draco se encogió de hombros.- bien.-contestó escuetamente.

La sonrisa de Ginny se congeló y al poco instante se convirtió en una mueca de enfado. ¿sólo bien? Y ¿Por qué le había mirado como si quisiera besarla?

Cruzó el entrecejo.

pues yo lo veo precioso.-dijo ella a regañadientes.- y me queda estupendamente.

Draco sonrió cuando ella le empujó mientras exclamaba "y ahora vete que me voy a volver a cambiar"

Se sentó en el sofá en el que tantas veces Draco se había sentado para su hora de terapia. Pues le gustaba ese vestido. De hecho…no le quedaba mal. Le quedaba muy bien.

Arrugó la nariz. Ese rubio prepotente no tenía ni idea de halagar.

Se comenzó a desabrochar la cremallera lateral y el vestido cayó por sus hombros.

De repente, un ruido extraño hizo que se quedara quieta y que se acercara hasta la mesa para coger su varita (depositada allí antes)

-¿draco?-preguntó muy bajito.

Otro ruido más y Ginny se quitó a prisa el vestido, que se deslizó por su piernas, y se acercó hasta su pantalón vaquero y camiseta de rayas.

Mirando a su alrededor,se puso el pantalón como pudo y fue a coger la camiseta. Pero algo estaba apoyado en ella. Algo que era suave y peludo. Algo que le mordió levemente en uno de sus dedos.

Sin poderlo remediar gritó. Gritó muy fuerte. No porque lo que fuera le hubiera hecho daño. Sino porque no sabía lo que era. Y había sido una sensación extraña. Se apartó deprisa de la camiseta y vio algo peludo, pequeño y blanco sobre ella.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe. Draco entró con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué diantres pasaba ahora?¿ que le ocurría a la pelirroja?

Ginny le miró asustada. Había abierto tan de golpe que no se lo esperaba. Y se encontró con su mirada interrogatoria, sorprendida.

Y no era para menos. Draco se fijo en la figura de Ginevra. Con una expresión asustadiza. En una mano su varita. La otra la tenía levantada. El pantalón vaquero desabrochado permitiendo ver algo su ropa interior…¿blanca? Por Merlin! Esa chica no tenía ni idea lo que era la ropa sexy. En sujetador, blanco también. Dejando al descubierto sus hombros y su abdomen. Su espalda, y su parte superior a sus pechos, moteada con alguna que otra peca.Su garganta y su boca entreabierta.

hay algo…-dijo en voz baja mientras se sonrojaba.-en mi camiseta.

Draco ladeó la cabeza confundido y se acercó hasta la prenda. Y lo que vio le hizo reír. No podía haberse asustado por eso ¿no? Se suponía que era una bruja…vale que algunas personas muggles le tenían temor…Pero ¿ella?

Lo cogió de su cola rosada larga y se lo mostró.- un ratón.-informó el rubio divertido.

Ginny bajó la mirada.Que vergüenza sentía en esos momentos. ¿tanto numerito por un simple ratoncillo? – me…me ha mordido.-se defendió ella en un intento de evadirse de la situación.

Draco enarcó una ceja.- ¿y te ha hecho mucho daño?-preguntó socarronamente.

Ginny levantó la cabeza, altiva; orgullosa.-¿y que hace un ratón en tu casa?

Draco se encogió de hombros.-Supongo que habrá entrado desde el jardín. .- miró a la pelirroja que le miraba escépticamente.- dejé la puerta abierta esta noche. Hacía calor.-explicó él.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente. Hasta que Draco rompió el contacto con una sonrisa ladeada.- será mejor que te vistas.-dijo divertido.- si no quieres que cometa algo incorrecto.

Ginny frunció el entrecejo y bufó.- seguro.-masculló por lo bajo.

Draco sonrió más abiertamente. Salió del despacho con el ratón en la mano. Ginny supuso que lo iría a dejar de nuevo en el jardín.

Miró la camiseta con algo de repugnancia. No se iba a poner eso…no es que fuera una remilgada señorita. De hecho, estaba acostumbrada a vivir en el campo. Pero eso era una cosa, y otra la manía que desde pequeña tenía. No aguantaba los bichos. Más concretamente, no aguantaba que se acomodaran en su ropa. Ni siquiera cuando su madre la colgaba para secar.

A tientas, abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza.- Draco.-lo llamó.

El rubio apareció al cabo de los segundos y preguntó con su mirada que era lo que estaba haciendo.

me voy a casa.-dijo ella.-me voy a cambiar.

Draco parpadeó.- venga ya.-dijo al rato. – es una broma ¿no?

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo. Tendría que haberse desaparecido sin despedirse ni decirle nada. Eso le pasaba por ser educada. Porque con él no se podía ser ni siquiera eso.

-------oOoOoOOOoO-------

Se miró en el espejo de su cuarto. Se miró de arriba abajo. Miró de soslayo su puerta cerrada. Al otro lado, en su salón, estaba cierto rubio sentado con elegancia, mirando asombrado la televisión.

¿qué que hacía allí? Ni ella lo sabía. Se había presentado en su casa sobre las ocho de la tarde. Con una horrorosa propuesta. Ir a cenar. Los dos. Juntos.

Bufó confundida. Si tan horrorosa había sido, ¿cómo es que estaba decidiendo que ponerse?

- Ginevra son las nueve y media pasadas. –escuchó la pelirroja la voz del rubio desde el salón.- ¿se puede saber que demonios haces? ¿te has caído en el fondo del armario?

-que sarcástico.-susurró la chica mirándose de nuevo en el espejo.

Un vestido sencillo color azul cubría su cuerpo hasta las rodillas. De vuelo y de escote cuadrado, con un par de tirantes. El pelo suelto, con un mechón de pelo recogido discretamente tras la oreja. Algo de sombras en sus ojos color café y la raya negra, profundizando más su mirada. Un tono de brillo en los labios. Y unos zapatos blancos con algún detalle azul de medio tacón.

Le daba vergüenza salir así. Lo mejor sería volver a cambiarse y aparecer con sus típicos vaqueros y sus blusas.Recogerse el pelo y lavarse la cara.

Le gustaba estar coqueta, y aprovechaba los sábados para cambiar un poco su look. Se refinaba y se vestía con esa clase de ropa que tenía reservada. Pero era domingo. Y, precisamente, no iba a vestirse así cuando era con Draco Malfoy con quien iba a estar.

Pero…por otro lado… quería sentirse guapa. Vestirse de una forma especial para él.

Negó con la cabeza, intentando apartar esos estúpidos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se tenía que comportar.

Por eso, ahí mismo, delante de su espejo, se hizo una tregua consigo mismo. Un amigo. Draco Malfoy iba a ser…. Una especie de amigo nuevo. Nada de hombre maravillosamente estresante que le volvía algo loca.

Ginevra rodó los ojos cuando el rubio entró como un huracán a su cuarto, la cogía del brazo y prácticamente la arrastraba mientras exclamaba "al final nos quedaremos sin cenar"

OoOOOOoOoOOOOoOoOOOO

La cena había resultado….Ginny no sabía como describirla….había resultado…..un desastre. Horrorosa. Estaba tan nerviosa que había tirado un plato, consiguiendo que el rubio se riera en su cara. Entonces fue el turno de la pelirroja de meterse con los modales refinados del hombre y fue Draco quien se enfadó, soltando algún comentario mordaz de vez en cuando. Cuando el camarero les trajo el segundo plato, Ginny dejó de entender absolutamente nada. Draco miró de soslayo al apuesto camarero. Y después evadió su mirada cuando ella le preguntó que era lo que pasaba. Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos hasta que el camarero, que pasó por el lado de la pelirroja, debió de hacer algo que no le gustó al rubio. Ginny pensó que lo habría mirado mal. Pero debía estar equivocada porque el rubio comenzó a acribillarle a ella. Que si porque se tenía que haber puesto escote. Que si el pelo suelto no se llevaba para cenar. Que a que fin se había pintado como un payaso.

Y sucedió la catástrofe. La pelirroja no aguantó más y se levantó de golpe, con intención de marcharse. Pero el rubio se levantó igualmente y sujetó con aparente delicadeza el brazo de ella. Con una sonrisa nerviosa le "recomendó" a la mujer que se sentara de nuevo. Que eso no era de señoritas educadas y que, principalmente, nadie le hacía eso a un Malfoy…. Más concretamente, nadie le hacía eso a él.

Así que en esa situación se encontraban. Ginny había cedido…como misteriosamente cedía últimamente y caminaba al lado de un refunfuñado hombre rubio y apuesto que no se dignaba ni a mirarla.

-¿pero se puede saber que te pasa?-preguntó confundida y asqueada de su comportamiento.- desde la cena estas intentando sacarme de mis casillas. ¿Qué te he hecho yo ahora?

-nada-contestó escuetamente el rubio mirándola fijamente, para seguir andando.

Ginevra se quedó quieta y se cruzó de brazos. – que me digas que te pasa.-ordenó ella.

El rubio se volvió con una sonrisa sarcástica y dura. -¿Qué que me pasa?-repitió con ritintin. –que ese camarero de antes no hacía más que "repasarte" de arriba abajo, haciendo excesivas "paradas" en tu cuello, en tus hombros y en tus…en tus…

Ginny se sonrojó. ¿esa era la actitud que un hombre tenía cuando estaba….cuando estaba celoso? Se miró donde él estaba señalando con su grisacea mirada. Sus pechos. Así que era eso.

y tu ahí. Sonriéndole. Pareces idiota.

Ginny se sintió como si le hubiera pegado una bofetada.-¿perdón?-dijo con una sonrisa ácida.-si sonreía era porque intentaba ser amable. No me he dado ni cuenta de que, según dices tu, el camarero me tiraba los trastos.

pues eso.-dijo el rubio sin saber muy bien que decir.- que ya te podrías dar cuenta. Que no eres una niña.

La gente pasaba a su lado y les miraban de soslayo. Estaban montando el numerito. Ginny lo sabía. Draco lo sabía. Pero no iban a consentir dejar al otro con la última palabra.

oooh!-exclamó la mujer haciendo aspavientos.-perdona que no me de cuenta. Perdona que no esté atenta de apreciar si me miran o me dejan de mirar.

ah no?-exclamó el hombre.-¿y de que estas atenta Ginevra? ¿de que estabas atenta?

Draco sabía que la tenía cogida. Que ella iba a contestar impulsivamente. Y, a decir verdad, era lo que quería escuchar. No era por dárselas de creído pero la respuesta de la pelirroja, ya la conocía de antemano.

- de Ti! Por Merlín y Andromea!-exclamó con sonrojo en las mejillas debido a la discusión.- por ver si tú me mirabas o dejabas de mirarme. Por intentar que no me pillaras cuando yo era la que te daba un repaso a ti.

Y Draco comenzó a carcajear. Sinceramente, fuerte. Dulcemente.

Ginevra abrió los ojos horrorizada. De soslayo miró a una pareja que pasaba por su lado y mantenían una muestra jocosa en sus labios; como si quisieran estallar a reír pero se contuvieran.

Oh Merlin! ¿cómo podía haber perdido tanto los estribos?

Draco se acercó sin parar de reir y pasó su brazo por el hombro de ella. En un gesto cariñoso, en un gesto íntimo. En un gesto que Ginny no esperaba, pero que parecía que a él no le importaba porque comenzó a caminar, guíando a la mujer sin parar de reir.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ginny apreció a lo lejos la espesura de un parque iluminado por las farolas. El brazo del hombre seguía sobre sus hombros y, aunque se empeñara en que no era cierto, tanta cercanía le abrumaba. Y solo le daba por pensar que él no se diera cuenta del calor que estaba empezando a sentir ni de que se notara su nerviosismo.

Se sentaron en un banco. Él miraba el cielo divertido y Ginny, sonrojada, miraba hacia abajo. Hacia sus manos, que las tenía juntas sobre su regazo.

Draco sonrío ampliamente. Y esa sonrisa desapareció poco a poco. Cuando aprovechó para acercarse hasta su oído, tapado por un mechón rojo de pelo. Lo apartó cuidadosamente. Y no se sorprendió cuando su voz sonó ronca. No se sorprendió porque teniendo a gínevra a su lado, y con ese día previo junto a ella, no podía esperar más.

te tengo ganas desde que esta mañana.-susurró él.- no puedes permitir que te vea en ropa interior y juegues luego a la defensiva para que no pueda acercarme a ti.

Ginny no se giró. Siguió mirando hacia abajo. Como si sus manos fueran lo más importante del mundo. Como si fuera a descubrir algo en ellas. El tono de él parecía de súplica. Suplica cargada de deseo.

La pelirroja suspiró sorprendida cuando notó los labios finos y maestros del hombre sobre su cuello. Su mano apartando su cabello.

-has….hecho…bien …en marcharte esta mañana de mi casa.-susurró entrecortadamente depositando suaves besos en su cuello. Realizando un recorrido desde arriba,cerca de la ojeja, hasta el comienzo de su hombro.- no hubiera respondido de mi.-susurró acercandose de nuevo a la oreja.-nunca pensé que la ropa interior blanca pudiera ser tan….sexy.

Ginny pegó un respingo. Sobresaltada, más que por lo dicho, por el pequeño mordisco que él había dado sobre su lóbulo de la oreja.

yo…yo..-empezó la pelirroja. Sin embargo no sabía que decir. No sabía como seguir. Solo sabía que sus ojos iban adquiriendo un poder que ella no les había dado y se iban cerrando lentamente. Que su garganta decidió emitir un gemido. Sin su consentimiento por supuesto.

Pudo notar como el rubio sonreía orgulloso. Pero le daba igual. Ella tan solo quería…aunque no lo fuera a admitir nunca, que Draco continuara su recorrido. Que la siguiera besando. Que siguiera pasando su boca y su lengua por su piel, que ella juraría que estaba quemando.

El chico miró un segundo a su alrededor. Estaba vacío. Ni un alma. Y con desesperación contenida, rodeó a la pelirroja y la hizo volverse hacia él. Recorriendo con una suave caricia la piel de su hombro y de su brazo. Subiendo y bajando. Su espalda y su cintura.

Respiró con fuerza por no gemir para que la pelirroja no se diera cuenta de su excitación.

Volvió a subir por su brazo. Pero no llegó a su hombro. Lo deslizó suavemente hacia la derecha. Hasta alcanzar uno de sus pechos. Ella gimió contra su hombro, y él elevo su rostro desde la barbilla y la besó ávidamente.

Draco abrió los ojos asombrado cuando una mano de su valiente compañera, comenzó a bajar peligrosamente por su cuello y por su abdomen, por su cintura. Hasta llegar a su ingle. Y antes de que pudiera llegar a "tocarlo" más íntimamente, Draco se levantó con una respiración agitada. Respiró hondo y se encontró con una mirada confundida. Y sin saber porque, se sintió el hombre más capullo del mundo. Porque alcanzaba a ver las lágrimas en esos ojos cafés.

El rubio rezó en su interior porque ella no dijera esas palabras. Esas que tanto le dolían. Esas que le hacían sentirse miserable y despreciable.

-lo siento.-susurró Ginny levantándose apurada. Ahora sí que no sabía como actuar. ¿debía decir algo más? ¿tan mal había hecho?.-yo..eh..yo..me..hasta el viernes.-dijo no muy convencida.

Draco endureció su mirada. Mierda! Ella iba a entender mal. Iba a marcharse pensando que habría hecho algo que no debía. Pero el muy cobarde no se lo explicó. Asintió con la cabeza.-es tu semana de vacaciones.-afirmó él.

Ginny asintió con su cabeza. Se limpió un poco el borde de sus ojos. A poder ser sin que él se diera cuenta. Y sonrió tristemente.

OOOoOOOoOOOoOOOO

Era un auténtico cabrón. ¿Por qué no le había dicho la verdad? Era simple…era sencilla. Era que si ella le hubiera tocado, él no habría podido parar. Y no era plan de hacérselo en medio del parque a media noche.

Por su lado pasó algo de menor estatura con velocidad. No le dio tiempo a ver que era salvo cuando se volvió. Una media melena oscura bailaba con el aire. Y un cuerpo pequeño, el de una niña, corría hacia el interior del parque.

Extrañado miró en frente suyo y sonrió al ver como un hombre jadeaba a la par que intentaba correr para alcanzarla.

Le miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.-estos niños...-dejó caer.

Draco asintió y lo vio alejarse mientras gritaba el nombre de la muchacha. Era un poco tarde para dar una vuelta con los hijos, o al menos, eso era lo que Draco pensaba.

Si él hubiera tenido la oportunidad de proteger a su hija.

" _Pansy miraba horrorizada a un punto en el espacio._

_Draco volvió a hablar.- Pansy…¿Dónde esta Merya? ¿Dónde la ha escondido Marcus?_

_La morena parpadeó. Y una carcajada histérica escapó de sus labios.- ¿Qué eres tu para Merya?_

_te recuerdo que fui su padrino.-dijo él con temple.- tú me lo pediste._

_Pansy asintió.-ahora la mataran.-susurró risueña._

_Draco la miró horrorizada.-no puedo creer que seas así. Es tu hija Pansy!-exclamó él agarrando sus hombros y zarandeándola._

_La mujer negó con la cabeza a la vez que sus ojos volvían a llenarse de lágrimas.- será una forma de hacerte sufrir.-susurró destrozada._

_Draco bufó indignado.-no hay tiempo. Tu quieres a tu hija maldita sea! Dime donde está._

_Pansy volvió a reir y le miró fijamente. Sonrío con frialdad.-tambien es tu hija..querido._

_El rubio enarcó una ceja.¿merya su hija?.-estas mintiendo.-escupió el rubio.-ya me confiaste que era de Marcus._

_Pansy se levantó con esfuerzo.-oh si!-dijo.-pero porque yo ya estaba casada con Marcus.-informó mirando su anillo de compromiso.- que fueramos amantes, Draco, me ponía en un serio compromiso._

_Draco sonrió con malicia.- solo eras unos cuantos polvos ocasionales. No lo confundas con ser amantes. _

_La mujer rio estridentemente, aunque en el fondo, Draco sabía que le había dolido.-como quieras. Marcus no me habría perdonado._

_El rubio entrecerró los ojos.- te lo pregunté en cuanto me dijiste que estabas embarazada.-le recordó él.-te pregunté si sabías de quien era el hijo._

_Pansy sonrío con maldad. Ahora Draco lo iba a pasar mal. Ella se iba a encargar.- te mentí.-confesó escuetamente._

_Se acercó sensualmente…tanto como pudo…al rubio, que la miraba con repugnancia y susurraba "mientes"_

_Pansy chistó y negó con la cabeza.-te mentí…afróntalo. Si te hubiera dicho que Merya era tuya, habrías reclamado tu posición como padre….y yo no podía permitírmelo._

_-zorra.-escupió él.-estas mintiendo. Yo no volví a acostarme contigo._

_no después del embarazo, claro. –dijo ella.-no sabes cuanto de menos te eché.-dijo haciendo pucheritos.- Realicé un hechizo que me permitía saber quien era el padre... Sin que Marcus se enterara por supuesto…solo necesitaba un poco de su esperma.Fue sencillo….fue fácil. Y marcus no se enteró. Ah…por si no estaba claro…me salió negativo…es decir…Marcus no es el padre de Merya._

_Draco la miraba fijamente. No podía ser tan cretina. Tan cínica. Tan puta._

_y yo no había estado con ningún otro que no fuera él…salvo tú claro.-prosiguió con ironía.- ¿sabes lo que hubiera pasado si Marcus se llegara a enterar?...se hubiera puesto furioso…es muy celoso ¿sabes?... un "accidente" en casa…y yo hubiera muerto. El me habría matado._

_Y yo confié en tu palabra.-reconoció con aprensión el rubio_

_Pansy se encogió de hombros.-también tienes tus debilidades. Siempre has creído que me desvivo por ti. Y sí…es cierto. Hasta tal punto claro…. Deberías saber que antes que tú, querido….estoy yo._

_Draco carcajeó sin sentimiento.-fue porque tuviste miedo. No digas tonterías. Por eso me pediste que fuera el padrino de merya. Para sentirte menos culpable._

_La mujer entrecerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo.-bastardo.-susurró.-traidor._

_Draco se acercó y sujetó fuertemente sus muñecas-que me digas donde esta Merya.-siseó._

_-me haces daño.-suplicó la mujer.-Draco…me.._

_ni se te ocurra dirigirme a mi. Estas loca…dime solo donde esta Merya. Por tu amor de madre si aún te queda algo._

_La mujer sollozó de nuevo.- En el valle Deryet….-dijo afligida.-en una casa de campo.Allí deben estar marcus y Merya escondidos de los aurores._

_Draco soltó sin sutileza las muñecas de la morena.- no vales la pena.-siseó con furia.-ah! Y Pansy…. Yo voy a recuperar a Merya. Tú te vas a quedar sin nada. Marcus sería celoso…pero no le impidió engañarte hasta el día de hoy con esa otra mujer._

_Y la dejó allí. Sufriendo. A la que una vez consideró "amiga"…"aliada"…a la que había intentado salvar de esa situación. A la madre… a la madre de su hija._

_Iba a ir a ese valle. Iba a encontrar a Marcus y le iba a exigir a su hija. Averiguaría si Merya era suya. No de ese cabrón mortifago que no le podía brindar una vida."_

_Claro q_ue Draco no pensó que la "muggle" en realidad era una "impura" y que además de ser bruja, era aurora en prácticas. No sabía que era Granger y no conocía que, realmente, jamás le había sido infiel a Pansy… por lo menos con la castaña.

Pero tampoco se sintió mal por ello. Pansy le había mentido, había conseguido realmente, hacerlo sufrir. Aunque la que acabó suicidándose fue ella. Lástima que los aurores la encontraran ya muerta. Debía haber pasado el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Cuando llegó a esa casa, un grupo de cinco aurores revisaban el lugar. Se acercó hasta Potter y preguntó por Marcus Royal. El moreno negó con la cabeza. No lo habían encontrado. Los últimos mortífagos que habían sido arrestados, les habían reconocido la intención de asesinar al traidor . Un poco de poción de la verdad y los presos soltaron toda la información que tenían. Para desgracia del huido, ya sabían que él se estaba escondiendo allí.

Fue un shock bastante fuerte tener que enterarse de que el cabrón de Royal, había abandonado a la pequeña Merya. Porque con una niña de dos años, no podía escabullirse y huir sin perder tiempo.

Draco se llevó una mano hasta su pelo y se lo revolvió nerviosamente. Recordaba como pasó tres semanas buscando a la pequeña con la ayuda de la brigada de aurores. Sin éxito, claro.

Y como tras esas semanas, salió por fin una pista. Una pista que hizo que el muro de entereza que Draco guardaba, se derrumbaba bajo sus pies." El cuerpo de Merya Royal Parkinson es encontrado cerca del territorio donde se sabe era la reunión de los mortífagos con el Señor Oscuro".

Draco miró el cielo. Marcus seguía vivo. ¿habría sido él? ¿de verdad Marcus habría matado a Merya…a la que consideraba su hija? O quizás algún seguidor del señor oscuro…alguien que no se había convertido en mortífago pero que seguía esos ideales absurdos de la integridad de sangre.

Porque Marcus era el traidor. Lo seguía siendo para todos los presidiarios. Todos los que aún no habían muerto o los que no se habían suicidado. Todos los que seguían bajo seguridad.

Además…Draco conocía a los motrios…. No a los que eran partidarios de ese bando pero que no llevaban la marca.

Decidió marcharse a su casa. No entendía porque aún mantenía esa esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un error.

Suspiró pesadamente y su mente voló hasta la pelirroja. Tendría que aclararle lo que había….sucedido en el banco. Aunque reconociera su debilidad por ella.

**Notas: Holaaa!! ¿Qué tal os va a todos? Espero que bien….y que hayais disfrutado con este capitulo. Ya queda poquito para terminar…(eso es lo que creo…ya sabéis que escribo sobre la marcha)**

**Supongo que a la hora de leer este cap. habrán surgido algunas dudas…. Y lo más seguro …de hecho… será porque yo no he escrito muy bien. Así que si no hay todavía alguna aclaración me lo preguntais ¿vale?**

**Am! Releyendo el capitulo… Debo deciros que bueno: Draco cree a Pansy porque la morena no le va a engañar con algo tan absurdo… a ver si me explico. Draco era padrino de Merya…por lo que ya la quería muchísimo. Así que hubiera sufrido igual.**

**Pansy reconoce que Draquito es el papá. De todos modos, él cuando va a buscarla, digamos que llevaba en la cabeza comprobarlo.**

**La mala mente de Pansy disfruta haciendo sufrir al rubio. Porque los dos años de vida de nuestra Merya se los ha perdido…. Ha vivido engañado.**

**Si algo no se ha entendido muy bien. Ya lo sabeis….review y lo intentaré resolver.**

**Como quiero colgarlo rapidito y tengo mucha prisa…no voy a agradecer personalmente a cada una de las personitas que me dejaron review. (otro día) Pero que sepan que les agradezco en el alma ese apoyo para continuar.**

**Un beso enorme!!**


	9. La Boda I Parte

CAPITULO 9 La Boda I parte

Ginny se levantó tarde. Bostezó sonoramente y miró con una sutil sonrisa el calendario de la cocina. Por fin. La esperada boda por todos había llegado. Se preparó un vaso de leche mientras pensaba que su casa, la madriguera, en esos momentos, sería un auténtico caos. Y con cansancio divertido, pensó que ella ya tendría que haber llegado para ayudar.

Miró, aun sin querer, el teléfono de su casa. Era increíble que Draco se sorprendiera por la televisión y sin embargo, supiera realizar tantas llamadas al modo muggle. Seguro que no se atrevía a usar la chimenea.

El botón rojo de llamadas parpadeaba incansablemente.

Y arrugando la nariz, se acercó hasta el aparato y presionó el botón "mensajes de voz"

"Ginevra, soy Draco." Y un silencio prolongado. "bueno…no sé a que hora es la boda de mañana"

Ginny bufó. Que jilipoyas. Y después de un "llamame" un pitido en señal de que había finalizado el mensaje.

El contestador volvió a saltar.- "Ginevra" la voz era dura, como si volviera a arrastras las palabras. Un silencio prolongado. Y un pitido en señal de que finalizaba ese corto mensaje.

La pelirroja sonrió. Seguro que estaba nervioso. Y enfadado por no saber que decir. Por no saber como actuar.

Pegó un respingo cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Algo apurada fue hasta el aparato y descolgó.

"¿se puede saber donde estás?" "esto es un jaleo" "Gin por favor" – varias voces a lo lejos. Una Hermione preocupada. Alterada. Más de lo normal.- "Fleur me está poniendo nerviosa" "se empeña en que quiere peinarme ella""dice que las peluquerías muggles no sirven para nada"

Ginny carcajeó.-voy hacia allí.-dijo divertida.

Se acercó hasta su armario y sacó con cuidado el vestido. Lo miró con soltura y sonrío con picardía. ¿y si jugaba un ratito? ¿ y si…por "error" le daba una hora incorrecta y él se aparecía en el jardín de la madriguera cuando todos estuvieran ya en el banquete? Sería un tanto…. Trágico… que toda su familia lo viera aparecer con su porte de excesiva elegancia y prepotencia. ¿qué cara se le quedaría a él?

Cogió el teléfono y marcó de memoria su número.

¿sí?-la voz del chico sonaba algo angustiada.

Ginny se mordió el labio algo indecisa. Igual no había sido buena idea.

¿Ginevra? ¿eres tú?.- Ginny se odió porque él supiera de ella. Porque la delatara con tanta facilidad.

La pelirroja carraspeó.-sí…soy yo…solo…solo te quería decir que la boda es ….

espera espera espera.-se apresuró el hombre a entrecortar.-antes de la boda te quiero decir algo. ¿puedo aparecerme en tu casa? Es un momento.

Ginny nunca llegó a decir que sí. Draco se presentó ante ella que aún mantenía el telefono en la mano.

idiota.-susurró ella colgando.-¿y si no hubiera quitado los hechizos protectores?

Draco sonrió de medio lado. – no sueles activarlos.-dijo sencillamente.

-tú dirás.- ayudó ella escuetamente.

El rubio sonrió con autoridad. Con confianza. Y su mirada se tornó sería.- no quiero que vuelvas a pedirme perdón por gilipoyeces.

Ginny abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces. ¿era ella o había escuchado eso de verdad?

Draco prosiguió.- no quiero que te disculpes cuando no tienes ninguna culpa.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su cara. Y es que le parecía irónica esa conversación.-se supone que la psicologa soy yo…¿no?-dijo ofendida.

El rubio levantó sus manos en señal de paz.-solo escúchame.si no te parece…me callas..¿vale?

oh!-exclamó ella.- ¿draco Malfoy se va a dejar callar? Digo! Porque el Señorito Malfoy no deja que nadie …

Draco sonrió e interrumpió quedamente.-vale vale Ginevra…¿me vas a escuchar?

Ginny se cruzó de brazos. Y el chico prosiguió masajeándose de antemano las sienes.

Desde que tú y yo comenzamos a tratarnos en Howgarts no has hecho otra cosa que pedirme perdón. Te disculpas porque no nos llegamos a acostar. No se que es lo que pasa por tu cabecita… pero te aseguro que no pienso absolutamente nada malo de ti por ello. De hecho.-continuó dulcemente con una media sonrisa.-eres la única mujer con la que no me he acostado.

La pelirroja arqueó las cejas. No entendía nada. ¿a que venía ahora esa conversación? Vale….cierto era. Bueno…ella pensaba… se quedaba mal. Demonios! ¿pero por que? ¿Por qué la única razón que le venía a la cabeza le asustaba tanto? Tragó saliva sonoramente. Parecía que iban a poner las cartas sobre la mesa ¿no?

solo me preocupa no llegar a … no poder…que tu pienses que yo..-era tan difícil intentar explicárselo a él.

Mierda…en su cabeza era todo tan sencillo. Le daba miedo no poder hacerlo bien con él. Que él pensara que era una remilgada. Una ñoña. Una niña. Que pensara que era una frívola.

Era un puzzle completo en su cabeza. Era todo simple y entendible. Y eso, a fin de cuentas, era lo que le asustaba a ella. Se supone que esperas eso por alguien a quien…. Joder… a alguien a quien tú quieres.

Se supone que quieres lo mejor para la persona que más deseas; que más intenciones tienes de cuidar.

¿Por qué Draco Malfoy?

No pudo impedir que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Que brotaran de sus ojos apagados, que intentaban enfocar y descifrar la mirada grisácea del hombre que tenía en frente.

soy la única mujer con la que no te has acostado.-dijo en un susurro ella. Un susurro angustioso - ¿debería sentirme orgullosa? No he podido…nunca he podido llegar hasta el final.

Draco aprovechó para deslizar su mano por la mejilla de la mujer. Con dulzura contenida.

eso es lo que te hace especial.-susurró entonces él.

Ginny respiró fuertemente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.-¿qué?

Draco carraspeó apartando con cuidado su mano para llevarla al bolsillo del pantalón. Nunca había sido romántico. De hecho…se le daba bien dar la espalda. Prácticamente…huir. No solía dar porques…aunque hasta ese momento, jamás habían sido necesarios.

puede ser mi culpa también.-dijo él evadiendo su mirada cargada de reproche.

Ginny se mordió el labio indecisa.- ¿esa es tu forma de evadirte?

el otro día…. En el banco…. No permití que continuaras porque no hubiera podido controlarme.-confesó el chico acercándose hasta la estantería del salón de la muchacha.

El rostro de Ginny se tornó de un rojo brillante y fuerte. No es que fuera tonta. Sabía que él quería… o al menos en su tiempo había querido acostarse con ella. Pero que lo aceptara…que se lo confiara de esa forma era un tanto violento. ¿Cómo esperaba el rubio que correspondiera ella ahora?

¿ a que hora es la boda?-preguntó él cogiendo un portarretratos.

Ginny bufó. Pues sí que se le daba bien cambiar de tema tan rápido.-pues..eh…por la tarde.

La chica miró el portarretrato. En él, estaba ella misma con el ceño fruncido. Porque Hermione había decidido probar su nueva cámara muggle y Ginny no se veía guapa ese día. Y el conejillo de indias por supuesto…había terminado siendo la pelirroja.

No supo descifrar la sonrisa ladeada que apareció en el rostro del rubio.

entonces te paso a buscar sobre las ¿cuatro?-preguntó mirando fijamente la foto.

-sí…eh…no..¿puedes dejar la fotografía un momento por favor? Salgo fatal. Y no…no hace falta..yo me voy ya a la madriguera…Hermione está histérica.-dijo arrebatándole el portarretratos y dejándolo de nuevo en la estantería.- comeré allí.

Draco arrugó la nariz.- ¿y yo donde se supone que tengo que ir? No pensaras que me voy a presentar en medio de tu familia.-exclamó intranquilo.- **solo**.- siguió enfatizando enarcando una ceja.-eso puede ser una catástrofe. No serás tan malvada.

-no me tientes.-siseó ella.- mira.-prosiguió buscando un trozo de papel y un boli.-tú acude a esta dirección y pégame un toque ¿vale?...iré a buscarte.

Ginny le miró disimulando. Y su expresión era ridícula…realmente parecía estar debatiendo el ir o no ir…le dio ganas de reir- lo prometo.-dijo ella entre una mueca de impaciencia mal fingida.

OooOOoooOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOOooo

¿se puede saber donde está mi hermana?-susurró un impaciente pelirrojo aflojándose un poco la corbata.

Hermione miraba con una sonrisa al hombre mayor y con gafas que, con una toga y un libro en la mano, hablaba sobre la moral del matrimonio.

tranquilo.-le contestó ella disimulando.-tiene que estar con tus hermanos.

Que no.-dijo él mirando de reojo a toda su familia.

Hermione rodó los ojos exasperada.

Coño cuanta gente…-susurró tragando saliva.

Ronald!-le reprendió ella.-por favor…-suplicó con un deje de voz.

El murmullo de la gente se oía tras su espalda.Y la voz grave y algo ronca del cura sobre ellos. Que bonito era el amor, la paz, la confianza… Hermione no podía seguir la conversación del anciano párroco porque le preocupaba más la blancura que su novio y pronto marido iba adquiriendo por segundos.

- herm..-susurró él intentado aflojarse la corbata.- no se yo…no se sí…- Ron miró angustiado a la castaña. Sus ojos marrones imploraban que aguantara.Aunque denotaba preocupación. Respiró pesadamente e intentó contar hasta diez. Por ella. Por la mujer de su vida. Que no le cundiera el pánico por Merlín. Tenía que aguantar hasta dar el "sí quiero."

- sí quieres paramos…hacemos una pausa.-dijo ella cogiendo la mano del pelirrojo con una de las suyas.- Aún estamos en el principio. Todavía no ha empezado la ceremonia.

Ron sonrió con ternura y apretó fuertemente su mano.-shh…-dijo con cariño.

Hermione sonrió y miró de nuevo al párroco que alzaba las manos y exasperaba con gestos la gloria del señor.

Ron volvió a tragar saliva. Menos mal que por la noche, cuando los invitados muggles se hubieran marchado después de la cena, sería la boda mágica a su modo. Esperaba no ponerse tan nervioso. Hermione no se lo merecía.

Miró de nuevo hacia su izquierda y por fin apreció la cara risueña de su hermana. Ya estaba más tranquilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

te quiero.-susurró Hermione a su marido mientras veía avanzar a toda la tropa pelirroja.

Ron sonrió de oreja a oreja sonrojándose un poco. Apretó más fuerte la pequeña mano de su mujer.- no te vas a salvar.-susurró él con una sonrisa.- no me dijiste que era necesario hacerse una foto hasta con el párroco.

Hermione carcajeó.-vamos Ron!-exclamó divertida.- que no te gusten las fotos no implica que no quieras recordar este día ¿no?

Y ahí estaba la feliz pareja rodeada de todos los familiares de ron y de Hermione. De todos sus amigos. De todos sus compañeros de trabajo. Oh Merlín! Como odiaba el pelirrojo las fotos.

Foto muggle!-llegó a los oídos de Hermione la voz de Fred.-vamos toda la familia! Tú también Harry…solo faltaría.

Hermione miró de soslayo como Ron y Harry se abrazaban efusivamente. Y enfocó a Erina acercándose con una mueca simpática.-enhorabuena.-dijo ella dando dos besos a la castaña.

Hermione sonrió.-¿cómo estás?-dijo tocando el vientre de la morena.

Erina bufó ilusionada.- no para de dar mal. –dijo entre risas.

vamos vosotras dos! La novia debería al menos aparecer.-bromeó George de la mano de un pequeño de dos años.-solo faltamos nosotros. Los demás deben estar dirigiéndose a la madriguera.

- Ezpegad!-exclamó Fleur.- ¿alguen ve a Ginny?

Todos comenzaron a alzarse de puntillas para ver entre tanta gente que salía por la puerta de la iglesia.

- Ginny!-exclamó Ron cuando la vio detrás de unos primos de su mujer.- vente a hacer la…

- Ron.-susurró Hermione cogiéndole el brazo suavemente al apreciar, con sorpresa, al acompañante de su cuñada.

Ginny se recogió un rebelde mechón de pelo que se había escapado de su elaborado moño. Se sonrojó y bajo algo la mirada. Ahí estaba su familia. Mirándola entre asombro y apatía.

Sintió como el chico gruñía por lo bajo y como el apuesto rubio se adelantaba a ella.

- enhorabuena.-le escuchó decir a Draco.

Ella se atrevió a levantar la mirada para encontrarse con un rubio tendiendo su mano a un extrañado Ron.

Hermione calmaba con caricias en la espalda al pelirrojo.

Bill miraba atentamente la situación.

Fred y George cruzaban el entrecejo y Percy se metía las manos en el bolsillo con indiferencia.

Su padre apretaba mucho la mandíbula y su madre se había llevado una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar el gesto de sorpresa de su rostro.

Fleur mantenía a cada lado a su hijo y a su sobrino y Charlie sonreía con diversión.

Destacó a un Harry que parecía algo molesto y a … Erina.. con su embarazo de seis meses que miraba la situación con algo de recelo.

Miró con suplencia a alguno de su familia. Ron no iba a ceder. No iba a devolverle el saludo. Por merlín! Que no fueran así. Que no le hicieran pasar por esto.

Se adelantó con paso apresurado y un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios cuando una nerviosa Hermione se acercaba hasta el rubio con una sonrisa.

- Gracias.-exclamó tendiendo su mano.- M..Draco!-dijo no muy convencida.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Cuando Harry se acercó para saludar al rubio, la mirada de Ginny y Hermione se cruzaron. La primera le agradecía eternamente. La segunda imploraba una explicación.

Ron miraba con aprensión a su hermana. Una dura mirada que también se clavó en el rostro del rubio.

- yo no te he invitado a mi boda.-dijo tenante.

- Eso!-gritaron a la par los gemelos.

- Ron!-recriminó Hermione molesta.

- Frede, George!-gritó Molly cruzándose de brazos.

-¿qué?-contestó ofendido Ron mirando con impaciencia a su mujer.

- no regañes a los chicos Molly.-saltó su marido con un "hurra por papá" como fondo por cortesía de los gemelos.

- ¿Por qué la abuela regaña a papa?-preguntó una chica pequeña a una mujer castaña al borde de la risa.- ¿vuelve a estar enfadada?

- oh no cielo!-se apresuró a contestar la señora Weasley a su nieta.

- adoro a mi niña.-dijo Fred haciéndose paso hasta alcanzar a la pequeña de cinco años.-ven aquí!-exclamó cogiéndola con cariño.

Draco miraba el cuadro y sonrió de medio lado. No era bien recibido. Eso ya lo sabía de antemano. Entonces ojeó a su izquierda, donde una quieta y cabizbaja pelirroja tanteaba con sus manos el pequeño bolso blanco que portaba.

Ahí estaba su fuerza. Ahí es donde se dirigió con solo dos pasos. Ahí es donde se atrevió a cogerle la mano fuertemente. Y fue entonces cuando volvió el silencio entre los restantes acompañantes.

Ginny sentía en ella todas sus miradas. Estaba abochornada. Draco parecía…parecía realmente su pareja. Pero no lo era. Mira que le gustaba ser chirriante. Se podía haber ahorrado el numerito de "yo te cogo la mano mi amor"

Cruzó el entrecejo. Ya bastaba. Ella era la psicologa. Ella sabía tratar esa situación… ¿no?

es mi invitado.-comenzó aclarándose la garganta.- y por supuesto que va a venir a la madriguera.-se apresuró a informar antes de que Ron pudiera decir su opinión.- y si alguien tiene alguna pega…que me lo diga.

en la foto no se pone.-dijo Ron sin torcer.

Hermione le miró entre indulgente y suplicando.- cariño…-susurró ella intentando disimular.

oh demonios! Que se ponga ¡ está bien! No me apetece tener el día de mi boda a mi mujer y a mi hermana en contra de mi! Pero que ni se me acerque.- dijo enfurruñado.

Ginny sonrió mordiéndose el labio aliviada y Hermione besó dulcemente la mejilla del hombre más enfadica que nunca conoció, del que estaba enamorada.

Mientras decidían la posición en la foto, Draco se agachó un poco hasta el oído de su acompañante.

un punto para la leona. –dijo divertido.

Ginny negó con la cabeza, renunciando a enfurecerse. Era imposible. Draco era tierno.Era un auténtico encanto. – lo si..

La pelirroja no se pudo disculpar porque él tiró de ella con paso firme.- ya sabía que no iba a ser una buena bienvenida.-susurró entre dientes.-aunque yo me lo había imaginado peor. No se porque pero presentía que mi cuello peligraba esta tarde.

Ginny carcajeó.

La foto era toda una estampa. Ron no podía haber remediado querer tener a su hermana pequeña cerca. Y Draco no había concedido soltarla de la mano. Así que los ojos de Ron miraban con cólera sus manos juntas. Hermione miraba con una sonrisa compasiva a su marido. Draco sonreía con autosuficiencia al novio. Ginny parecía haber resoplado justo en el "flash" de la foto.

**Notas: Hola! Siento muchisimo la tardanza…pero realmente estoy ahogada con los estudios y los trabajos que me mandan.**

**La II parte intentaré acabarla pronto (ya la tengo empezada)… y se responderá una duda que tiene bastante gente…jeje **

**Un beso…y ya sabeis…(ya se que está más flojillo) así que quiero un review!!! Jeje aunque sea chiquitin!**

**Besos mil y gracias infinitas!**

**xiauuu**


	10. La Boda II parte

-disfruta de tu noche de bodas querida.-se despidió tía Marge de Hermione con un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Hermione asintió con diversión. Por fin su familia se iba. Ya solo iban a quedar los más allegados. Los que conocían su condición de bruja. Por fin empezaba la magia para todos; no solo para ella y Ron por haberse casado.

Molly Weasley era la encargada de realizar el ritual por el que ambos, aunque ya marido y mujer, debían pasar.

Ron besó con dulzura la mano de su mujer mientras se acercaba hasta su madre, que intentaba aguantar, sin conseguirlo, traviesas lágrimas de emoción.

Draco miraba con expectación el espectáculo. A su alrededor, la única luz, ofrecida por farolillos en el jardín, iluminaba el ambiente. Porque ese día no había luna. Ni siquiera un cuarto. Hermione se había encargado de ello para que Remus Lupin pudiera disfrutar de ese día junto a ellos.

Con una sonrisa pícara y en la lengua un comentario cargado de picardía bajo la mirada hasta Ginevra. Pero lo que fuera a comentar en esos momentos, se quedó ahogado en su boca. Los ojos cafés de la pelirroja brillaban especialmente. Parecía…emocionada. Draco arrugó la nariz. Pues sí que se ilusionaba por algo tan corriente como era una boda.

Sonrió cínicamente.-¿siempre pones esa carita cuando alguno de tus hermanos se casa?-preguntó con voz baja cerca de su oído.

Ginny sonrió con cariño, sin notar el tono fresco del rubio.- me encanta ver a mi familia feliz.

Draco aprovechó para coger suavemente un mechón de pelo que se escapaba del lateral de su moño.

Ginny se giró confundida.-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó en un susurro.

El rubio se encogió de hombros.-no quiero ni imaginarme como brillaran tus ojos el día de tu boda.-confesó guiñándole un ojo de forma atrevida.

Y volvió a mirar la ceremonia que se estaba llevando a cabo. él sabía que ella le estaba mirando. Expectante, sonrojada. Con tantas preguntas en sus ojos que parecía una niña pequeña. Dulce y tierna.

Pero no le quiso dar el gusto de que se pudiera encontrar con su mirada. Draco clavaba sus ojos grisáceos en las luces de color violeta y azules que emitía la varita de la señora Weasley.

Ginny imitó a Draco cuando supo que él no iba a mirarle en esos momentos. Ya le recriminaría después. Siempre era igual. A él parecía divertirle ese juego. Pero ella no soportaba que el chico se atreviera a dejarla tan contrariada. Tendría que pagar por ello.

Y con una irradiante sonrisa apreció como un lazo dorado de llamaradas mágicas unía la muñeca de Hermione a la de su hermano.

La melodía de piano y saxofones se escuchaba de fondo. Seguramente, su padre o alguno de sus hermanos se habrían encargado de encantar algún árbol. Porque parecía que la música se emitiera directamente desde la copa de alguno de ellos.

Era todo tan…perfecto….tan…romántico. nadie en su sano juicio podría acordarse de los tiempos oscuros y pasados.

Y sin darse cuenta, apoyó con ternura su cabeza sobre el pecho del rubio, que pareció que no le importaba. Que de hecho se lo esperaba. Porque con la esperanza de que no llamara mucho la atención, le ofreció un leve y fugaz roce de labios en su frente. Algo que Ginny lo recibió con una más amplia sonrisa, si cabía.

Eso sí que era magia.

**OoOoOoOooOoOOOoOOOOoOOOOo**

Ginny arqueó las cejas. Era…simplemente imposible. Un cosquilleo se puso en su garganta. Le daban ganas de reir. De encontrar alguna explicación. Apreció Hermione con uno de los gemelos a su izquierda, que miraban igual de sorprendidos la situación.

Y cuando Hermione se acercó hasta ella, las dos soltaron una suave carcajada.

-es irreal.-comentó la castaña entrecortada por la risa.

Ginny se mordió el labio con intención de contenerse un poco. Porque Draco la miraba desde la otra esquina con algo que parecía ¿súplica? En sus ojos.

Un Ron Weasley y uno de los gemelos pasaban un brazo alrededor de cierto rubio que quedaba en medio de los dos pelirrojos.

El protagonista del día gritaba divertido mientras se llevaba a la boca un vaso de champán.

A su otro lado, su hermano le imitaba con un grito de alegría.

Y Draco Malfoy…simplemente miraba con un irremediable sonrojo a sus dos "opresores"

-ya sabes que Ginny es nuestra hermana.-decía Ron entrejuntando sus cejas.

-y ya sabes que te va a ocurrir si le haces daño.-proseguía George dando sonoros golpeteos sobre la espalda del rubio.

-no puedo creerme que seas tu el cabrón que te estés acostando con mi hermana.-exclamó Ron con una carcajada.

Ginny se sonrojó y cortó la risa de raíz. Se acercó apresurada hasta sus hermanos.

-chicos.-dijo con aparente calma.-¿me lo prestáis?

Draco sonrió de medio lado. Ya había llegado su heroína particular. La pelirroja miró detenidamente esa sonrisa ladeada. Esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Como si estuviera satisfecho. Y pensó…¿Por qué no darle un poquito de guerra a ese presumido?

-bueno.-dijo deprisa.-parece que él se lo está pasando bien.

La mirada del rubio se congeló y rechinó los dientes cuando ella dio media vuelta y se marchó con una sonrisa mucho más slytherin que las que él gastaba.

-estoy en mi boda…es el día más feliz del mundo.-gritó emocionado Ron.-así que…tregua tregua!-repitió levantando su copa.-un trago por Malfoy!

George le imitó.-Tregua!-gritó.

-¿no vas a rescatarlo?-preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa.-Esos dos llevan más de una botella de champán encima.

Ginny sonrió con picardía.-por eso mismo.

-Hermione!-exclamó Harry acercándose hasta las dos mujeres.-no puedo creer lo que estoy viendo.-bromeó ajustando sus gafas negras.-Ron junto a Malfoy sin intentar matarlo.

Ginny carcajeó a la par que Hermione.-en cierto modo creo que es peor.-confesó la pelirroja.

Hermione le pidió que guardara su copa a Ginny que la cogió extrañada.-¿Dónde vas?.-preguntó al ver la blancura de piel de su amiga.

La chica se llevó una mano a la boca.-creo que he bebido demasiado.-dijo comenzando a caminar aprisa hacia la casa.

Harry la vio alejarse algo contrariado. –si solo lleva dos copas.-susurró Ginny mirando la copa con expresión extrañada.

El moreno se encogió de hombros. Miró con disimulo a su alrededor.- ¿qué tal va todo?-preguntó con voz torpe.

Ginny enarcó una ceja.-bien.-contestó mirando a los demás a su alrededor.

Un silencio incómodo se interpuso entre los dos.-¿Qué tal está Erina?-preguntó Ginny viendo a la aludida con Neville y Luna a lo lejos.

Harry miró detenidamente a Ginny.-¿estás con Draco?-preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta que ella había formulado antes.

Entonces ella le miró a los ojos. Esos ojos verdes que tanto le habían vuelto loca. Y que, sin embargo, ya carecían de todo ese cosquilleo que le producían cuando los miraba. Ya no parecía que un revoleteo de mariposas se posara en su estómago.

-no es de tu incumbencia.-contestó fríamente.

Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido. Se pasó una mano por su pelo rebelde. Sujetó fuertemente el brazo de la pelirroja cuando parecía que ésta iba a dejarlo solo.- ¿estás con él?

Ginny se soltó sin delicadeza.-¿Qué te pasa Harry? ¿Por qué me haces esto ahora?

Harry suspiró pesadamente. ¿Qué le pasaba? Iba a tener un niño con Erina; con la mujer que amaba. ¿Qué eran esos celos repentinos? Quizás…el hecho de que él sabía que Ginny iba siempre a estar ahí para él le había hecho ser un egoísta. Volvió a despeinarse algo preocupado. No podía ser así de cruel con Ginny.

-solo quiero que me respondas-susurró con fiereza.

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo. -¿te has pensado que estaría siempre para ti?-preguntó mordazmente.

Draco miró con dureza a la pareja que tenía a algunos metros de él. Con una sonrisa fingida se apartó de los dos Weasleys con la excusa de "más champán para esta tregua"

Y cuando fue a acercarse hasta Harry y Ginevra se detuvo en seco y cambió su dirección hasta una mesa alargada donde había comida y botellas de bebida. Ginevra no parecía que necesitara ayuda. De hecho, pensó con diversión, no le gustaría ser Harry en esos momentos. Lo que no quitaba que le apeteciera ir y separar al moreno con una buena maldición. O con un puñetazo… la forma de arreglar esos asuntos a lo muggle le atraía muchisimo. Se acercó hasta el extremo de la mesa, desde la que podía oír la conversación de los dos. Fingiendo que estaba llenando dos vasos de champán, se dispuso a entrar en acción en cuanto la pelirroja hubiera puesto los puntos sobre las "ies"

-lo entiendo.-carraspeó Harry.-yo quiero a Erina.-dijo convencido.-no te equivoques.

Ginny arrugó la nariz.-me parece estupendo.De hecho ya van a ser tres años ¿no? –apuntó con frialdad.-tu has hecho tu vida Harry.

-y yo quiero que hagas la tuya…joder.-espetó el moreno.-es solo…nose…yo…

-estoy con Draco.-entrecortó ella algo enfadada.-él me gusta..

Harry le miró fijamente, dejando de hablar.

Ginny sonrió con cariño. Con ternura. Ya lo había dicho. Ya lo había confesado. Alzó una de sus manos y revolvió el pelo negro del hombre de la que una vez, creyó estar enamorada.

-¿cómo le vais a llamar?-preguntó sonriendo.

Harry le correspondió con otra sonrisa.-James.-dijo.

-como tu padre.-recordó ella.

-¿eres feliz?-preguntó entonces él.

Ginny asintió.-la felicidad se busca cada día.

Draco se acercó a pasos agigantados. No había podido escuchar el final de la conversación. Porque por alguna razón habían bajado el tono de voz. Y además Ginevra ya no parecía enfadada. ¿y que era eso de revolverle el pelo?

-Ginevra.-nombró al llegar.-Harry.-saludó agarrando fuertemente la mano de la pelirroja.

Harry carcajeó.-te has librado de Ron!-exclamó sorprendido.

-puedo librarme de cualquiera.-siseó él.

Harry dejó de sonreír y Ginny se mordió el labio resignada.

-voy a buscar a Hermione.-se despidió el moreno con una débil sonrisa.

Ginny asintió. Se volvió hacia el rubio en cuanto Harry se alejó un poco. Cruzó el entrecejo y apretó fuertemente los labios.-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó apartando su mano de la de él.

Draco entrecerró los ojos.-aún sigues enamorada de él.-jactó enarcando las cejas de asombro.-no me lo puedo creer. Después de todo lo que ese…ese…patán te hizo aún sigues tonteando con él. Y con su mujer a pocos metros. Y embarazada! No pensé que fueras esa clase de persona..

Ginny ahogó un grito irritante.-¿y que clase de persona se supone que piensas que soy?

Sus miradas batían un duelo. Un duelo que, de momento, parecía no tener triunfador. Ginny no podía creer que Draco le hablara de esa forma. Que fuera tan celoso…tan desesperante.

Draco apretó su puño hasta que sus nudillos blanquearon. Estaba furioso. Estaba…estaba celoso. Y lo peor era que se sentía mal por tratarla de aquella forma…por insinuar lo que había insinuado.

-joder.-masculló.-yo…joder.-repitió de nuevo.

Ginny sonrió débilmente. Resultaba…gracioso verlo así…cabreado consigo mismo. Intentando pedir perdón. Intentando disculparse. Una disculpa que él jamás había formulado hacia nadie.

Cuando Draco apreció la sonrisa contenida de la pelirroja su rostro se suavizó. Una expresión divertida cubrió también su cara. Seguro que estaba resultando patético.

-creo que…- empezó el chico sin molestarse por la carcajada de la pelirroja.

Ginny se abalanzó sobre el chico y le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla. Se apartó sonriendo y con un gesto de cabeza ofreció al chico para acompañarla.

Ron observaba de lejos a su hermana. Sonrió de medio lado. Tener que fingir que lo que había bebido le hubiera subido a la cabeza había sido un tanto humillante. Pero le había servido para acercarse a Malfoy tener una boda pacífica.

Su hermana estaba feliz, su familia estaba feliz, sus amigos estaban felices..y su mujer…su mujer estaba radiante.

Oteó el jardín en busca de Hermione y arrugó la nariz al no encontrarla.

De pronto las luces que alumbraban el jardín se apagaron y se escuchó el ruido de unas bombillas al explotar.

Pronto, el "lumos" de las varitas de los invitados permitieron verse los unos a los otros.

Ron se acercó hasta Ginny y Draco que eran a quienes tenía más cerca.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó angustiada la pelirroja.

Draco miraba seriamente alrededor de ellos.

-¿sabes donde esta Hermione?-preguntó con impaciencia Ron. No le gustaba la sensación que tenía.

-ha ido dentro…Harry le ha ido a buscar hace un .. harry!-exclamó al ver aparecer al hombre con una rara expresión en su rostro.-¿Hermione?

Pero el moreno no pudo contestar porque Ron se abalanzó hacia él con una desesperación incontrolada.-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó.

Y sin embargo, no dio pie a escuchar la respuesta de Harry. Salió corriendo hacia dentro de la casa.

Lo único que consiguió fue que los demás invitados se acercarán hasta Harry, Draco y Ginny.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la Sra Weasley.-¿Dónde esta Ron?

-¿Y hegmione?-preguntó Fleur.

-creo que…-comenzó Harry. Miró detenidamente a los niños pequeños y después dirigió una mirada fugaz a Bill.

-Fleur.-dijo entonces él.-vamos con los pequeños dentro.

Ron salió pálido de casa. Se acercó hasta el grupo de sus amigos y su familia. No podía creer que le estuviera pasando esto. No el día de su boda.

-ha desaparecido.-susurró el moreno.-la habitación estaba totalmente desordenada. Algo ha pasado allí. No esta en ningún lado.

Se escuchó el sollozo de Luna y un gritito ahogado de la señora Weasley. La mujer de Fred se llevó las manos a la boca para ahogar su llanto y Erina frotó con consuelo el hombro de Harry, que, cabizbajo, miraba de soslayo a Ron.

Ginny notó como una mano grande y protectora rodeaba su cintura. Sabía que Draco la estaba abrazando. Hermione…desaparecida….solo venía a su cabeza un nombre…un nombre absurdo….un nombre que no era racionalmente posible…Marcus Royal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOO

Ginny volvió a mirar el reloj. Las tres cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Y ahí estaba, junto a su madre, Luna y Erina.

No le habían dejado ir con los demás porque, supuestamente, tenía que tranquilizar a su madre.

Pero para eso ya estaba Luna, que servía con una frágil sonrisa un humeante café a cada una.

Ella tenía los nervios a flor de piel. Y no le ayudaba el que Erina le mirara de soslayo. ¿esa mujer era idiota o que? Hermione había desaparecido. ¿Por qué le miraba como si quisiera entablar una conversación con ella…como si le quisiera preguntar algo que,

Ginny juraría, no tenía nada que ver con su cuñada?

-¿se puede saber que quieres?-preguntó de mala forma la pelirroja al cabo de varios minutos.

Erina cruzó el entrecejo un segundo y en seguida intentó sonreír dulcemente. Ginny bufó indignada.

-todos estamos nerviosos, Ginny.-comenzó la morena.

-sí, pero no todos nos miramos de manera ofensiva.-contestó mordazmente

Ginny palideció un poco cuando se dio cuenta de la triste mirada de la mujer. Quizás se había pasado. Una cosa es que no la aguantara…otra muy distinta era tratarla así de mal…aunque pensara que ciertamente, Erina le miraba de forma extraña.

-oye mira…es cierto que estoy un poco nerviosa.-intentó disculparse la pelirroja.

Erina sonrió un poco y asintió con la cabeza. Esa pelirroja nunca le había caído bien. Era la niña mimada de los Weasleys…normal, considerando que era la única hermana. Pero el hecho de que Harry estuviera una vez enamorado de ella la convertía instintivamente en una rival.

Sabía que era algo infantil…pero considerando lo guapa que era y que ella seguía enamorada de él, resultaba algo difícil olvidarse de eso. De que Harry se fijara en ella.

Se intentaba convencer de que era imposible. Que por muy guapa que fuera, Harry le había preferido a ella.

Pero sabía que …. Lo imposible muchas veces se podía cumplir.

Aún así, no era momento para ponerse celosa. Ni para preguntarle de que había hablado con su marido horas antes en el jardín.

-gracias.-susurró Ginny aceptando el café que Luna le tendía. Miró a su madre, que no hacía más que lagrimear.

Quería decirle que todo estaría bien. Que no se preocupara. Que todo se iba a solucionar. Pero..¿como iba a ser tan hipócrita de consolar a su madre si ella misma no estaba segura de nada?

Por eso, agradeció sin palabras que fuera Luna la que sonriera con tono soñador y se llevara a su madre a dentro de la casa.

Ginny miró detenidamente el vientre de la morena. Iba a tener un hijo…de Harry. Lo que ella alguna vez llegó a soñar. Se fijó también en que parecía contradecirse a ella misma. Y no fue, hasta que Erina comenzó a hablar, que supo el por que.

-Harry y tu…os lleváis bien.-dijo la mujer.

No era una pregunta. Era una afirmación. Ginny, incrédula, rodó los ojos.

-además…tu…-prosiguió la morena.- tú estas enamorada de Harry.-dijo sin mirar a Ginny.-pero tienes que entender. Él es mi marido. Vamos a tener un niño. Por Merlin!-conforme hablaba, iba subiendo el tono de voz. Parecía enfadada.- no puedes seguir..

-disculpa..creo que no es asunto tuyo lo que yo sienta o deje de sentir.-interrumpió Ginny.-si te vas a quedar más tranquila, Harry está enamorado de ti.

-lo sé.-dijo fríamente Erina.-estamos casados.

-lo sé.- Ginny no podía creer que en un momento tan crucial como aquel, Erina le estuviera hablando de harry…ni de sus sentimientos...ni de todas aquellas payasadas.

Malfoy es..-empezó Erina.-es..

Ginny cruzó el entrecejo.-no es asunto tuyo.-cortó con voz tajante.-y aunque lo fuera…no creo que sea el mejor momento para comentarlo. Mi mejor amiga está desaparecida.

Erina le miró entre triste y ofendida.-también es amiga mía.-susurró.

-tú lo has dicho.

La pelirroja dio por terminada aquella ridícula conversación. De soslayo, apreció como Erina comenzaba a tiritar. Suspiró pesadamente y con la varita susurró un "accio manta" que causó que una manta grande y azul levitara cerca suyo a los pocos segundos.

Se levantó cansada y tendió la manta a Erina con una cómplice sonrisa.-toma.-susurró.

Alrededor de las cinco se percató de que llevaba sola ya un buen tiempo. Porque su madre y Luna no habían vuelto a salir, y Erina se había metido en casa desesperada por no poder hacer nada.

No había noticias.

Comenzó a caminar tapándose con la manta. Salió de su jardín y del huerto de sus padres. A lo lejos, el bosque que delimitaba la colina con la siguiente.

Hacía frío, a pesar de ser verano. De pequeña nunca le habían dejado traspasar ese bosque.

Debía ser frondoso…y vagamente recordaba que los gemelos se perdieron allí unas cuantas horas. Montaron una gorda aquel día.

Un sonido agitado se escuchó al comienzo de los árboles. Y Ginny juraría haber visto una sombra deslizarse entre los troncos. Se estremeció al escuchar el sonido del viento entre las copas frondosas.

"Tranquila"se dijo..llevaba su varita…sería alguna clase de animal. Que ella recordara…nunca había habido indicios de animales peligrosos… pero bueno…todo cambia con el tiempo. "sino fijate en Malfoy"…le apremió una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Parpadeó un par de veces no creyéndose ver lo que veía. Una silueta de una niña se exponía ante sus ojos. Una niña algo delgada y sujetándose el brazo con una fugaz mueca de dolor en su pálido rostro.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ginny cautelosa de acercarse demasiado.

La niña levantó su barbilla en un gesto que Ginny calificó de demasiada soberbia. Apretaba mucho sus labios y sus ojos centelleaban desconfianza.

La pelirroja se acercó un par de pasos. Ella no retrocedió. A la luz de su varita pudo comprobar que la ropa andrajosa que llevaba, estaba también llena de barro. Y que el brazo que se sujetaba, chorreaba un poco de sangre.

-¿estas sola?-preguntó Ginny sin acercarse más.-¿estas bien?

La niña entrecruzó las cejas. Parecía querer desafiar a Ginny con la mirada. Se mordió el labio efímeramente. La herida debía de dolerle.

-me he arañado.-dijo ella.

Su voz había sido fría y firme al mismo tiempo. La pequeña avanzó unos pasos.

Ginny sonrió comprensivamente. Haciendo caso omiso a su curiosidad por saber que hacía una niña ahí en mitad de la madrugada, se acercó un poco más.-si quieres te puedo ayudar.

-no necesito ayuda de nadie.-dijo tajante.-mi padre me curará. Vendrá en seguida.

Antes de que Ginny pudiera decir nada, un hombre con pelo desmarañado se acercó jadeando hasta la pequeña.

Parecía que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja hasta que siguió la mirada de su hija.

Con los ojos desorbitados, miró la varita de Ginny y antes de que ella ahogara un grito de sorpresa al descubrir quien era; saco la suya propia.

La niña se acercó hasta su padre y del mismo modo que él, le imitó sacando su varita.

Ginny quería gritarle. Preguntarle por Hermione. Atacarle. Pero la niña…esa niña que le acompañaba….esa pequeña morena que tendría no más de seis años. Ella cambiaba las cosas. Le había dejado sin habla. Pudiera ser…ella podía ser…estaba convencida de que era Merya.

-¿m..merya?-preguntó cautelosa.

La niña cruzó aún más el entrecejo. Pero antes de que ella contestara, Marcus Royal exclamó un "callate" que resonó en medio del silencio de la noche.

La pequeña pareció advertir que su padre no quería que ella hablara. Así que mantuvo su boca sellada, apretando muchos sus labios. Mirando de vez en cuando a su padre.

Ginny, presa del asombro, decidió desviar la conversación. Miró detenidamente al hombre de media estatura.-¿dónde está Hermione?-siseó con frialdad.

El hombre carcajeó nerviosamente.-no podemos perder el tiempo.-confió temblando levemente.

La mano que sostenía la varita parecía tener un tic propio. Ginny no sabía si era por miedo, por frío o por nervios…o simplemente porque ese hombre estaba fuera de sí.

-el tiempo no te ha tratado muy bien.-susurró la pelirroja.

La manta había quedado olvidada en el suelo. Notaba como la fría brisa se entreabría paso por su vestido. Tiritó sin poder evitarlo.

Ginny no miraba a la niña. No porque sería tal su asombro que Marcus podría aprovechar para escapar..para hechizarle…para embrujarle.

Ese hombre era peligroso. Era un ex-mortífago. Ya había matado antes y no tendría recelo a matar de nuevo. Ni siquiera teniendo a su "hija" delante. Quien sabe por lo que habría pasado Merya.

Aunque para ser sinceros…merya no parecía estar preocupada.

-Dime donde esta Hermione y todo puede resultar mucho más facil.-dijo haciendo gala de sus estudios. Lo mejor era intentar conversar con él tranquilamente. Inspirarle cierta confianza.

-Cruciatus!-exclamó Marcus por respuesta.

Ginny abrió los ojos y susurró "protejo". Dudaba mucho de que hubiera sido tan rápida. Pero al no sentir la maldición sobre ella, supo que algo había ocurrido.

Por eso, cuando abrió los ojos, casi suspiro de alivio al encontrarse a Bill, Fred y Ron apuntando a Marcus, que ya estaba sin varita gracias a un "expeliarmus" de Ron.

Con rapidez miró a la niña. Ésta apuntaba, con una expresión extraña en sus ojos, a sus hermanos.

Primero a Bill, luego a Fred y después a Ron…y volvía a hacer ronda.

-¿Qué..que estáis haciendo?-preguntó tragando saliva.-papá…-llamó con un tono de súplica.

Pero el hombre no hacía más que mirar con profundo odio a sus "agresores". –CORRE!-exclamó de pronto el hombre sin mirar a la niña.

No hizo falta que lo repitiera dos veces. La pequeña salió huyendo antes incluso de que Ginny pudiera salir detrás de ella.

La pelirroja no podía creer que Merya fuera tan ágil y tan rápida. Le estaba costando alcanzarla. Le costaba respirar. Pero no podía mandarle un hechizo así por así.

No podía verla ya. Escuchaba sus pasos pero no la alcanzaba a ver. Hasta que los pasos se detuvieron y un grito por parte de ella apresuró a la pelirroja. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué ocurría ahora?

Cuando llegó hasta ella, la pudo ver forcejear y gimotear. Gritar e incluso morder. Miró con aplomo las grandes manos que sujetaban sus muñecas. Y suspiró pesadamente al reconocer ese cabello rubio y ese pecho donde la pequeña intentaba golpear para liberarse de ella.

La varita de merya había caído a un lado.

Ginny se adelantó para coger la varita del suelo.

-no..no…sueltame…no.-gemía la pequeña cerrando los ojos fuertemente.-papa..

-chsssstt.-susurró Draco.-vale vale…Merya.-la llamó débilmente, notando como sus grises ojos se empañaban.

La pequeña abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su orgullo se convirtió en miedo y su miedo en desconcierto.

-¿D…Dr..Drac..?-preguntó la pequeña entre hipidos.

Ginny se mordió el labio conmocionada. Merya aún recordaba al que ella creía que solo era su padrino. Y tras apreciar las lágrimas en los ojos del rubio, se apartó con delicadeza. Retrocedió de lo que, ella pensaba, era una situación demasiado íntima para que ella interrumpiera.

**Notas: hola a todo el mundo! Estoy…podría decir de vuelta…jeje…Terminé este fin de semana un gran trabajo que me mandaron en la universidad…y ya me han vuelto a mandar otro…madre mía..(Es mi primer año..para los que ya saben lo que es me entenderán..)**

**Buaa…pues debo decir que me habeis mandado muchísimos reviews!(más de los que me esperaba!!)**

**Por eso y por leer…y seguir ahí…muchisisisimas gracias gente!**

**Jeje**

**Este capitulo..bueno..realmente no está muy logrado…porque no se me ocurría otra forma mejor que ésta para meter a Merya y a Marcus.**

**Ya me direis algo ¿vale? Porque lo espero con ansia…si esta mu mal..sería capaz incluso de reescribirlo.**

**Un beso enorme para vosotrs!!!!**


	11. una conversación con la pequeña Merya

CAPITULO 10 Una conversación con la pequeña Merya

Abrazó con cariño a Hermione, que aún lagrimaba. Susurraba que ya todo estaba bien, que no había podido hacer nada y que la pilló sin varita en un momento de descuido.

La varita de la castaña se había quedado en el baño.

Se rozaba el vientre incansablemente y entre lágrimas sonreía.-es verdad…es verdad Ron.-entredecía. – Hace tres días fui al médico.-dijo sorbiendo por la nariz.-estoy embarazada.

Ginny aún la abrazo más fuerte. –ya me lo podias haber dicho antes.-recriminó en tono divertido.

Hermione volvió a lagrimear. – tendré…tendré que ir al médico..para ver si..si todo..

-claro que sigue bien.-se apresuró a decir Erina.

La castaña sonrió y miró a su marido.-¿Qué…que opinas, Ron?

El pelirrojo estaba muy serio. Miraba detenidamente los ojos castaños de su mujer. Harry y Fred habían podido convencerlo de que fuera con Hermione, quien había sido ayudada por los otros a volver a la madriguera.

Ginny había tirado de él para alejarlo de Marcus Royal. Ron insistía en torturarlo mientras que Harry y Fred rodaban los ojos con aprensión.

El pelirrojo se acercó hasta su mujer. Puso una mano en su tripa, cauteloso. Suavemente acarició por encima de la ropa con su pulgar. Sonrió de lado y sus cejas se arquearon un poco. Los ojos azules del hombre se enjaguaron en traviesas lágrimas. Con apuro, se escondió en el hombro de su mujer y la abrazó con fuerza, con ahogo.

Los demás salieron de la cocina. Lo último que llegó a escuchar Ginny fue un llanto ahogado con un "no vuelvas a hacerme esto,cariño" de Ron, que en otros momentos hubiera hecho reír a cualquiera. Pero que el tono angustioso con el que lo expresaba, lo prohibía . Era dolor lo que Ron sentía en esos momentos. Y nadie podía reírse del dolor ajeno. Y menos de un dolor como aquel.

Escuchó a Harry y al gemelo llegar, exclamando un "ya está entre rejas de Azqaban…dentro de tres día será el juicio" Y una sonrisa de triunfo se apoderó de ella. Por fin. Ese malnacido obsesivo de su mejor amiga estaría en el lugar que se merecía.

Entonces escuchó una pregunta…no sabía muy bien de quien…pero la verdad cayó sobre ella como un balde de agua fría. "¿esa niña que iba con él…su hija…que va a pasar con ella?"

Ginny salió pronto del salón. Salió al jardín. Donde sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar.

En aquel columpio viejo y oxidado estaba sentado un hombre rubio. De pie, a unos pasos de él, estaba Merya.

Se mordió el labio sin saber muy bien que hacer. Debían de llevar más de hora y media solos y juntos…pero por alguna extraña razón…juraría que no habían hablado mucho.

La fugaz mirada azulada de la pequeña se posó sobre Ginny. Recelosa, la pelirroja apreció como cruzaba el entrecejo. Draco se giró y apreció como la luz del sol reflejaba en ella.

-yo..-dijo la mujer algo cohibida.-ya me iba dentro.

Draco sonrió de soslayo y con un gesto la hizo acercarse. No pareció que merya estuviera de acuerdo.

-os quiero presentar formalmente.-informó el rubio.

-no quiero conocerla.-dijo tajante la pequeña.-han apresado a papá. Quiero saber donde está. Quiero ir con él.

La mirada del rubio se tornó melancólica. Draco sabía que iba a ser un reto bastante difícil poder educarla.

-Merya..-susurró él.-papá ha cometido graves delitos.

La chica entrecruzó las cejas y Ginny se sorprendió del parecido entre Draco y ella. Del parecido de su testarudez.

-no se que es eso.-contestó la chica de mala gana. Y realmente, parecía que no mentía. Ginny se recriminó a sí misma. ¿Qué años tendría la pequeña, 5..6? ¿Qué niña o niño entendería eso?

-cosas que están mal hechas.-contestó Draco con soltura.

Ginny no sabía muy bien que hacer. Si marcharse de nuevo a la casa o quedarse donde estaba. Al lado del rubio. Parecía increíble pero sentía como si el rubio estuviera preparado para esa conversación.

Merya suavizó el rostro.-si ha hecho cosas malas es porque los demás se lo merecían o porque la situación lo requería.

Draco comprobó que Marcus había contestado esas palabras exactas cada vez que Merya le hubiera preguntado. Con algo de orgullo y calidez, reconoció que al menos, Merya había tenido el detalle de inquietarse y preguntar a su padre por sus hechos.

-¿Dónde habeís estado?-preguntó Draco con seriedad.

Merya se encogió de hombros, satisfecha de que la respuesta anterior hubiera sido suficiente para explicar el "mal comportamiento de su padre".-aquí y allá.-respondió con indiferencia.

-¿no vivís en un lugar fijo?-preguntó Ginny sin poder contenerse. Era asombroso que una niña pudiera adaptarse tan bien a semejantes cambios.

En seguida se arrepintió de haber hablado. La escrupulosa mirada de Merya hizo que Ginny tragara saliva.

Draco suspiró.- ¿no teneis casa?-preguntó apesadumbrado.

Merya negó con la cabeza.-¿y tú?-preguntó ella.-digo…¿Cómo es que has salido de la cárcel?

Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Ginny miró al cielo evadiéndose de la conversación.

-yo no he estado en la cárcel Merya.-respondió Draco extrañado.

Merya parpadeó varias veces.-no puede ser.-dijo convencida.-papá me contó que todos habían sido encarcelados.

Draco chasqueó la lengua.-¿todos?

-Tú, Heiny y mamá.-dijo ella. Su voz sonó un poco ahogada.-pero no podíamos visitaros porque estabais muy lejos.

Draco suspiró en silencio y agradeció que Merya tan solo se acordara de ellos. Y no de todos los mortífagos con los que Marcus y Pansy trataban.

-cariño.-prosiguió él con frustración.-yo no fui encarcelado.-informó a la pequeña.

Merya entrecruzó de nuevo las cejas.-pero papa me dijo que…

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-¿y mamá?-preguntó con un susurro de voz.

Draco tragó saliva y también negó con la cabeza. Pero su mirada se tornó dura. Ginny juraría que la pequeña no tenía tanta edad como para entenderlo, pero se sorprendió al escuchar la vocecilla infantil.

-¿se ha muerto?-susurró con voz apagada.-tampoco me acuerdo mucho de ella..-se apresuró a decir sin remordimiento.

Ginny preguntó con la mirada como podía ser eso. Se acordaba de Draco por Merlin! ¿cómo no se iba a acordar de su madre?

Draco carraspeó.-mama tenía…mucho que hacer.-dijo él.-pero estaba yo para cuidarte ¿no?

Merya sonrió, y Ginny apreció el parecido asombroso entre ella y Draco. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se tornó triste.-Draco…quiero ir con papá.

Draco asintió parpadeando varias veces. No quería llorar delante de Merya…ni delante de Ginevra.

-¿Quién es ella?-preguntó la chica con curiosidad señalando con la mirada a la pelirroja.

Draco sonrió tiernamente. Se levantó del columpio.-Ella cariño…es…una..buena amiga.Ginevra.

Ginny sonrió y tendió su mano a la niña. Merya tendió el suyo. –veo que Draco te ha curado la herida.

Merya asintió sin mucho entusiasmo.-me rasgué cuando estábamos escapando. Papá no quería que lo atraparan. Me dejó en ese bosque un buen rato a solas y después apareció con esa mujer.

-se llama Hermione.-dijo Ginny con una sonrisa comprensiva teñida de tristeza.

-yo se que mi papá a veces no hace cosas buenas…pero él es bueno conmigo.-dijo mirando con súplica a Draco.

Draco acarició y revolvió el pelo de la chica.-lo sé.-dijo atrayéndola hacia él. –te prometo que iremos a verlo.-susurró abrazando fuertemente a la pequeña.-y aclararemos todo.-susurró más para sí mismo que para su hija.

**Notas:Primero…siento la tardanza. Segundo…siento en serio que sea tan cortito pero es que sino no publicaría nunca.**

**Tercero…no se donde tengo a mis musas…en serio. Además soy como una veleta…el otro día me apetecía escribir un fic sobre Ron y Hermione…y estoy en ello..pero no paso de cuatro páginas de Word….Tampoco sabía muy bien como continuar la historia. Pero creo que ya está. Dos capitulos más y ya terminamos..(eso es lo que llevo en mente)**

**En el siguiente cap. encontrareis que paso algo rápido el tiempo….pero espero que lo entendais…sino este fic sería eterno.**

**Bueno…Agradecer por supuesto a todos vosotros que me habies dejado review…porque sin ellos…seguir las historias serían imposibles.**

**En serio…no me cansaré de agradeceroslo.**

**Alguien me pregunto que era lo que estudiaba. Para sorpresa de algunos…no hago nada de letras…de hecho..estudio Ingenieria de Diseño Industrial…jajaja…y estoy todo el día dibujando….y haciendo trabajos. (lo que dibujo es puramente industrial)…y a mi lo que me gusta es dibujar anime, manga..en plan comic…buaa! De hecho..tenía un dibujo sobre este fic pero no se donde colgarlo..y ya no se donde estara…(mi habitación esta llena de carpetas)**

**Bueno…gracias otra vez. Por cierto …me gustaría saber ¿Qué tal estais? Creo que nunca lo he preguntado y que es algo que sienta muy bien. Una/o llega al final del día y siempre se agradece que se pregunte eso…así que..¿cómo estais?..así podeis decirme en el review que tal os va! Jeje**

**Un beso enorme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Tu bendito mal lo cura el tiempo**


	12. cuarto de baño, dormitorio y Azkaban

**CAPITULO 11 CUARTO DE BAÑO, DORMITORIO, Y AZKABAN**

Ginny taponó con su dedo gordo del pie el grifo de la bañera. Jugueteó con los mechones de pelo pelirrojo que no se habían sujetado con la pinza. Suspiró pesadamente. Habían pasado tres días desde la boda de su hermano. El juicio de Marcus había, por supuesto, denegado su inocencia. Ya se podía decir que era preso de Azkaban.

En esos tres días no había sabido nada del rubio. Supuso que tantas cosas tendría que hablar con Merya que ella no pintaba mucho en medio de los dos. Así que dejó pasar el tiempo con la esperanza de que Draco la llamara. Pero la verdad caía sobre ella como un balde de agua fría…él ya no la necesitaba. Además..era una egoísta por querer que Draco la tuviera en cuenta justo en esos momentos….su máxima prioridad debía ser Merya.

Cerró los ojos pausadamente. Al final resultaba que se había…¿enamorado? De draco.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no escuchó el ligero "plof" que se oyó desde el salón.

Por eso, cuando alguien abrió la puerta del baño y entró apresuradamente al mismo tiempo que vociferaba su nombre, Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe y asustada. Con rapidez cogió la varita que estaba apoyada sobre el mármol y miró detenidamente al intruso.

-Vamos…vente conmigo.-apresuraba una voz varonil y conocida.

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces y bajó su varita incapaz de creerse que Draco Malfoy estuviera en su baño en esos momentos.

-¿Qué..haces..tú?-empezó a preguntar la pelirroja entrecortadamente.

Draco bufó con impaciencia.-tenemos que ir a Azkaban.-le informó él.

Ginny arqueó las cejas. Miró hacia abajo…el agua le cubría entera. Miró a sus grises ojos y miró a su alrededor.

-¿y bien?-preguntó Draco cruzandose de brazos.-¿vas a salir o no?

Ginny cerró su boca, que por un momento se había quedado abierta por la sorpresa y la incredulidad. Entreveró sus cejas y un color carmesí invadió sus mejillas. Ya no por lo incómodo de la situación sino por como el rubio estaba actuando.

-¿te importaría salir de mi cuarto de baño?-preguntó con voz chillona.-por si no te has dado cuenta estoy en la bañera.

-tengo ojos querida.-repuso él con voz irónica.-y ya te veo. Por eso te digo que salgas.

Ginny cabeceó sin acabarse de creer que tuviera la cara y la vergüenza de hablarle con esa impertinencia. Era su casa….su cuarto de baño…su bañera…era ella totalmente desnuda ante él.

-¿a que esperas?-preguntó él con descaro.

-¿a que salgas, quizás?-preguntó con un ácido sarcasmo.

Draco salió farfullando un "siempre tiene algo en contra" que hizo que Ginny cogiera el bote de champú y le diera por tirárselo a la cabeza. Suerte que él hubo cerrado la puerta antes.

La pelirroja bufó resignada y saliendo con cuidado cogió la toalla que ya se había preparado.

Se volvió apurada cuando escuchó la puerta al abrirse de nuevo. Con prisa se acercó y la cerró de golpe, escuchando un "joder Ginevra" con tono dolorido.

Se mordió el labio intentando no sonreír. No porque él no lo merecía. Porque ella no estaba feliz de haberlo visto…y no porque seguía siendo el mismo hombre malcriado y

Descortés.

Cuando, al cabo de los minutos, tuvo que aceptar que tendría que salir con la toalla o bien abrir la puerta para dejar pasar su ropa por medio de un "accio", no pudo remediar el mirarse en el espejo.

Con la nariz arrugada…aceptó también que aunque intentara aparentar indiferencia…quería que él…bueno…¿la deseara?

Abrió la puerta y asomó su cabeza. Draco no estaba a simple vista. No estaba en el salón. ¿se habría marchado?

Entró en su dormitorio con rapidez para cambiarse y poder alcanzarlo o llamarlo... o averiguar donde se había metido.

Abrió la puerta del armario con fuerza y buscó su ropa interior. Sin quitarse la toalla, se colocó unas bragas negras. La pinza había quedado olvidada en el baño. Por la estúpida idea de que él pudiera estar esperándola.

Draco no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Lo más cortés y caballeroso sería carraspear..o indicarle de alguna forma que se encontraba en la misma habitación. Sentado en su cama.

Pero cuando sus pupilas se dilataron por la caída de la toalla de ésta, se mordió el labio en un gesto incontrolable y decidió disfrutar un poquito más…al fin y al cabo…aún no había podido recrearse de la mujer que desde hacía meses rondaba su cabeza.

El pelo lo mantenía seco, exceptuando algunas puntas de sus mechones, que mojaban sus hombros desnudos.

Ladeó un poco la cabeza, aún sabiendo que parecía un pervertido, para disfrutar de un pezón rosado y duro que era rápidamente cubierto por un sujetador.

"joder" Era casi imposible y ahí estaba. Con la boca reseca y aflojándose el cuello de la camisa, totalmente excitado…sintiendo esa presión conocida bajo sus calzoncillos.

Y sus miradas se cruzaron. Ginny había escuchado un ligero "fru-fru" de las sábanas que le indicó que _algo_ había sobre su cama…_algo…alguien…_con pelo rubio y mirada extrañamente seductora. Con la boca entreabierta…dejando ver su perfecta dentadura.

Y su expresión no debía quedarse corta. Sabía que tenía la boca abierta…de nuevo por la sorpresa. Los ojos abiertos como platos por encontrarse con _él_….en su dormitorio…donde ella acababa de…_cambiarse…de desnudarse._

Y por primera vez, vio al hombre tan azorado tan sonrojado y tan perdido, que no pudo sino sentir una profunda admiración por él. Respiraba entrecortadamente y parecía querer hablar…pero no parecía tener palabras.

Ginny se mordió el labio nerviosa y sin perder su mirada, se encontró con el rubio a escasos centímetros de ella. Ni siquiera pudo reír al ver como el hombre había saltado literalmente de la cama y en menos de dos pasos se hallaba junto a ella.

Draco besó furiosamente sus labios, que ya lo esperaban entreabiertos. Sus lenguas se chocaron y fue la gota que culmino su deseo.

La agarró de la cintura y con fuerza la sujetó cuando ella subió sus piernas y rodeó su cintura. Le revolvía el pelo con ansiedad y él se dejaba hacer.

Nada podría haberlos parado en ese momento. Nada salvo una voz infantil y determinante que nombraba a Draco.

Ginny se separó bruscamente del rubio y le miró con precupación. Draco suspiró y se peinó con su mano. Se abrochó el primer botón de la camisa que Ginevra ya se había encargado de desabrochar y le sonrió con arrepentimiento.

-voy Merya!-exclamó él.-un momento!

Ginny balbuceó.-voy..a ..terminar de..cambiarme…y..sí..

-ella está utilizando la chimenea.-dijo él con tranquilidad.-no está aquí. No pasa nada.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza algo aturdida y cuando el rubio desapareció de su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó su cara con las manos. Estaba ardiendo.

Ginny escuchaba con atención la historia que Draco le contaba. Al final había decidido que no le diría de momento que él era su padre. Primero quería estar convencido y hacerse todo tipo de pruebas que lo confirmaran.

Antes de que entrara Merya a hablar con Marucs, lo había hecho él, dejando a Ginny y a la pequeña esperando juntas.

Después de que el encarcelado escuchara apesadumbrado la historia del rubio, aceptó el convenio.

"_-tu eras el traidor…-susurró con desprecio._

_Draco cruzó el entrecejo.-gracias a mi capturaron a los restantes mortífagos.-escupió con frialdad.-y eso te salvó el culo Marcus…porque todos ellos estaban convencidos de que eras tú. Por esa obsesión maníaca que sentías por una sangre-sucia._

_Tras un silencio abrasador, Draco decidió dejarle en claro el porque de esa visita.-quiero hablar de Merya._

_Los ojos del hombre se aguaron y el rubio sintió lástima por ese desgraciado.-¿Qué le va a pasar a mi niña? Mi niña…mi niña…_

_Draco suspiro y le confesó la última conversación que Pansy había tenido con él. No interrumpió ni una sola vez. Solo lloriqueaba. Pero Draco supo que le había escuchado porque, a fin de cuentas, parecía querer a Merya._

_Marcus asintió con dolor cuando Draco le propuso que él cuidaría de la pequeña. Que de momento no le diría lo que parecía ser la verdad más obvia…que él era el padre y no marcus._

_-cuida de mi hija…mi niña…-susurró él entre hipidos.-jamás le hice daño…jamás.-susurró con consuelo.-no la abandoné en su momento.. …cuando sabía que estaban capturándonos…era mi hija…mi preciosa niña…_

_-tu forma de vida no ha sido lo mejor para ella.-le recordó con hastía Draco._

_El hombre negó mientras derramaba más lágrimas.-lo sé…lo sé…_

_y no dejaste de cometer delitos.-susurró el rubio con frialdad.-no llegaste a matar…_

_-no..no..-confesó él._

_-pero robaste…innumerables veces…invadiste casas no propias…eso es allanamiento, Marcus….secuestraste a Hermione.-numeró el rubio con desprecio.-delante de una niña que no entendía tus actos._

_El hombre andrajoso solo cabeceaba y repetía un "lo sé" que estaba poniendo nervioso a Draco._

_-quiero que sepas que cuando sea el momento le dire la verdad a Merya.-dejó Draco muy claro._

_El hombre lo miró con los ojos rojos.-bien.-dijo con voz ahogada.-solo….solo…¿podrás avisarme?_

_Draco asintió seriamente a la par que se levantaba. Lo miró desdeñosamente y su mirada se nubló por compasión.-Merya quiere entrar a hablar contigo. Será mejor que no te haya visto llorar. Ya sabes lo que puedes y no puedes decirle."_

-¿y el cuerpo de Merya?-preguntó Ginny.-el que fue encontrado.

Draco se restregó los ojos, parecía tan fatigado.-le dio poción multijugos a uno de los suyos que ya había caído. Ya sabes que las redadas fueron lo menos tres días. Alguno de los nuestros…algun auror debió herir a un mortífago y, aunque debió escapar, no sobrevivió esa noche.

Ginny continuó por él.-y al saber que Marcus Royal estaba enterado de las redadas…todos supusimos que por no cargar con Merya había acabado con ella.

Draco asintió al mismo tiempo que suspiraba pesadamente.

Ginny acarició una de las manos del rubio. -¿Qué opinas tú?-preguntó el rubio respondiendo a su caricia con el pulgar.

La chica se extrañó por un momento de esa pregunta. Parecía desolado y cansado. –que has hecho lo mejor.-dijo segura.-y…que…estoy muy…orgullosa de ti.

Una sonrisa se escapó de los labios del hombre.

-Draco..ginny.-llamó Merya acercándose a ellos.-ya he hablado con papá. Ya podemos irnos.

Draco asintió y se levantó. La pequeña se acercó hasta él y Draco le dio un abrazo corto. Cogió su manita y miró detenidamente a la pelirroja.

Ella sonrió con ternura. Vaya con la niña! Ni una lágrima…ni un gorgoteo… aunque casi estaba segura de que Marcus le había pedido su último favor…que no llorara. Casi podía imaginar a la muchachita asentir con orgullo y aguantando sus lágrimas. Se levantó y se sorprendió cuando Merya también tendió su mano hacia ella.

Un poco cohibida, aceptó su manita.

Cuando salieron de la sala de espera y se acercaron hasta las chimeneas conectadas para poder usar polvo flú, Merya se soltó de ellos y se acercó corriendo hasta una de las cinco chimeneas para pedir polvo para "ir ya a casa" como le dijo a uno de los encargados, que le sonrió con diversión.

-¿habéis hablado antes vosotras dos?-preguntó Draco enarcando una ceja curioso de la reacción de Merya con la pelirroja.

Ginny se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.-no más de lo normal.-contestó acercándose hasta el oído del rubio.-me ha confesado que no le caigo mal.-alegó con importancia y con alegría.

Y Ginny aceptó el polvo amarillento que Merya le ofrecía con una sonrisa.

**NOTAS: esto se acaba gente!!!!!!! En cuanto pueda…escribiré el último capitulo!! No tengo mucho tiempo para escribir pero …desde luego no voy a dejar la historia colgada! Ni muchisimo menos!!!**

**Bueno…ya saben…sugerencias..animos…tomatazos..howlers…jajaja vamos..que todo lo que ustedes quieran..que ya hay confianza ¿no?**

**Mil gracias…en serio….ya sabeis porque…de hecho…tomaros como un agradecimiento cada uno que se haya dignado a dejarme un review. Porque jamás imaginé llegar a los 70 reviews!!! Jejeje. Por eso y por seguir leyendo aquí, conmigo. Gracias y mil y un besos!!**


	13. mi tratamiento

CAPITULO 13 "Mi Tratamiento"

Ginny se tapó nerviosa con la sabana hasta la nariz. De soslayo, apreció que el reloj marcaba las diez y media de la mañana.

No era su reloj. No era su casa….no era su cama.

Apurada, observó como Draco aparecía por la puerta con una expresión algo tosca, que cambió enseguida cuando vio a Ginevra despierta.

-Buenos días.-saludó él con un inicio de sonrisa.

Ginny cabeceó y apartó su mirada. Tenía ganas de llorar. Le había prometido no volver a pedir perdón si la cosa iba relacionada con el "sexo", pero sentía la necesidad de explicarle….aunque ni ella misma encontraba una razón acertada.

Merya dice que se lo está pasando en grande en casa de tu madre.-dijo el rubio divertido.

Ginny volvió a asentir. Después de casi dos meses, Merya había cogido total confianza con la pelirroja y su familia. El que Ginevra pasara más tiempo en casa de Draco que en la suya propia había ayudado bastante.

Prácticamente la pelirroja vivía allí. Lo único que, hasta ese día, no había hecho, era compartir la cama con el rubio.

Sintió como los ojos le picaban y subió algo más la sábana color verde claro.

Draco sonrió tiernamente cuando vio el gesto de la mujer. Parecía una niña pequeña. Recordó con aplomo esa misma noche. No hacía falta preguntar que era lo que le ocurría a ginevra. Después de conseguir que Merya pasara una noche fuera, él y ella no habían podido…."disfrutar" del todo esa ausencia.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama y tanteó con cuidado los pocos mechones pelirrojos que se veían de Ginevra.

-pequeña…-susurró con cariño.

Y tan pronto como el hombre hubo hablado, Ginny se destapó y se puso a berrinchar como hubiera hecho cualquier niña desconsolada.

-te juro que no lo entiendo-exclamaba nerviosa la pelirroja.-te juro que quería que pasara….quería estar contigo…llevo deseándote un buen tiempo.-se quejo la chica entre hipidos y lágrimas.

Alagado por la confesión, Draco cogió su pecosa cara entre sus manos. Con los pulgares, intentó secar sus ojos húmedos.

-es entendible.-susurró él.

No iba a negar que después de haberlo intentado y haber fracasado en el intento se sintiera derrumbado. Tanto tiempo con ganas de hacerle el amor y disfrutar de su compañía y al final no había podido.

Amargado, tuvo que esperar a que a Ginevra se durmiera…cosa que no tardó mucho tiempo porque la mujer no había ni siquiera querido hablar demasiado con él. Con un…"mejor…lo dejamos" angustiado se había dado la vuelta en su cama y no había vuelto a escuchar su voz. Cuando eso paso, comprobó con tormento que sus ganas no habían desaparecido….ni de su cabeza…ni de su aliado. Así que tuvo que ir al baño y acabar la tarea en solitario….algo que no recordaba haber hecho por otra mujer desde que era un crío prácticamente.

Merlín sabía que él era un buen amante. Que había hecho gemir y disfrutar a todas las mujeres que habían pasado por su cama.

Jamás recordaba haberle pasado eso. Si cuando era un adolescente se acostaba con alguna muchacha virgen, insistía hasta poder entrar en ella. Si debía ser sincero, jamás se fijo en los rostros de esas chicas…jamás se fijo si les hacía daño o no. Él sabía que el dolor les desaparecía en cuestión de segundos, porque ellas jamás se habían quejado…de hecho…más de una le agradecía y le confesaba que era un orgullo haber perdido la virginidad con alguien como él.

No significaba, por ello, que él no fuera cuidadoso. Sabía como tratar a las mujeres. Y si en alguna ocasión alguna de ellas le hubiera pedido que parara, Merlín sabe que así lo hubiera hecho. Pero no se había dado el caso.

Ginevra no era virgen. Pero cuando quiso admirar su rostro se quedo petrificado. Cerraba los ojos con aprensión y sus pestañas estaban algo brillantes y húmedas. Las mejillas coloradas y una respiración demasiado agitada…muy distinta a una respiración placentera. _Le dolía_.

Así que sin pensar en él mismo decidió no seguir insistiendo y se apartó de ella con cuidado.

Ginny le miraba desconsolada. Cuando por la noche él se había apartado de ella, su orgullo había sido pisoteado. Estaba enfadada consigo misma por no poder darle algo que sabía que él quería y que por supuesto ella también, y enfadada con él por no insistir más tiempo. Por rendirse tan pronto. ¿sería él capaz de perder el interés por ella?...era absurdo…lo conocía….no sería capaz….y sin embargo…se sentía tan abrumada ante él.

-llevabas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo con nadie.-susurro Draco al mismo tiempo que acariciaba dulcemente su mejilla.-no ha sido tu culpa.

-pero…Por Merlin! Sabes que quería…que quería…-Ginny se ahogaba cada vez que intentaba hablar.

-shhh.-susurró el para calmarla.-ya lo sé. Ya lo sé….la próxima vez sera distinto…ya verás…solo es cuestión de acostumbrarte.

Ginny asintió poco convencida. Y acercó su rostro hasta él para besarlo con timidez y agradecimiento. Rozó sus labios dulcemente.

Draco la apartó con cuidado y sacando su varita invocó un "accio desayuno" que trajo una bandeja con un suculento plato lleno de todos los dulces por imaginar.

Ginny arqueó su ceja.- tanto dulce te va a hacer mal.

Draco sonrió con diversión. –a ti te he traido una taza de café.-informó el encogiendose de hombros al mismo tiempo que señalaba con la cabeza una taza humeante.

La pelirroja carcajeó.-¿no me vas a dar ni siquiera un croissant? –preguntó haciendo una mueca infantil.

Draco negó seriamente.-lo siento princesa pero son todos para mi.

Ginny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente…estaba de broma ¿no? Suspiró tontamente al encontrarse con su sonrisa traviesa.- ¿a que hora viene Merya?-preguntó con curiosidad.

Draco apartó la bandeja para depositarla sobre la mesilla. Atrajo hacia sí a la mujer y la rodeó con sus brazos.-hasta la noche no viene.-susurró en su oído.

Ginny se sonrojó. Era imposible no hacerlo teniendo a un hombre como él a su lado…susurrándole en su oreja.-¿sabes que aún no te había visto al despertar?

-¿y como estoy?-preguntó ella coquetamente.

-hombre….si te soy sincero….ey!-se quejó el chico divertido cuando ella le golpeó fingiendo enfado.-es broma es broma…-se apresuró a decir.-estas…muy sugerente.

Notó sus labios con restos de azúcar sobre los suyos. Ginevra devoró sus labios y abrió los suyos con ansiedad cuando notó la lengua juguetona del chico queriéndose abrir paso.

Draco sujetó fuertemente la cintura de ella y la deslizó sobre la cama con suavidad. El ritmo se volvió frenético cuando él comenzó a recorrer con sus manos su vientre y su cadera.

Sonrió cuando Ginevra se quejó porque él dejó de besarla. Pero el gemido que salió de su boca cuando besó sus hombros valió la pena para sus oídos.

La pelirroja no era ninguna experta, eso quedaba claro. Pero aún ella sin saberlo, le excitaba más que ninguna otra. No podía creer que la pequeña niña que conoció como la hermana de la comadreja y la tonta enamorada de Potter pudiera estar ahí, con él; bajo él.

Ginny abrió los ojos aturdida porque Draco había dejado de besarla y acariciarla. Se encontró con su mirada brillante…con su mirada grisacea que demostraba todo lo que ella necesitaba.

Por eso, Ginny no frenó su impulso de besarlo. Y lo hizo con fuerza y decisión.

Su compañero le correspondió envolviéndole en caricias. Subió con delicadeza el camisón que ella llevaba puesto. Y atrapó en una de sus manos su pequeño seno que la hizo gemir de nuevo

Ginny se movió debajo de él con inquietud e impaciencia. Y Draco se acercó más a su cuerpo. La mujer aprovecho para devorar el hombro descubierto de él y bajar sus manos por su torso y su espalda.

Era descubrir el infinito. El silencio era opacado por sus respiraciones agitadas y por sus gemidos ahogados.

Ella no quería dudar. No quería pensar que quizás no pudiera hacerlo de nuevo. Por eso, cuando el chico bajo con determinación su única prenda interior, contuvo la respiración.

Draco subió de nuevo sus manos al rostro de ella y acarició lentamente su nariz.-tranquila Ginevra.-susurró él.

Ella asintió y sonrió. No tenía porque estar nerviosa. Con picardía, comenzó a bordear el principio del pantalón. Con una sonrisa traviesa, bajó la prenda y se mordió el labio divertida al notar las "ganas" de Draco.

El rubio correspondió su sonrisa y mordió con travesura el hombro pecoso de la pelirroja.

Iba a ser distinto. Lo notaban. Lo sentían los dos.

Draco suspiró cuando entró por fin en ella. Fue un suspiro cargado de placer. Ginny se sujetó con fuerza a sus hombros. No iba a mentir. Le había dolido…pero que demonios! Era exquisito poder sentirlo dentro.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Ginny sonrió tontamente. Y Draco besó su nariz casi por impulso. Estaban los dos echados en la cama del rubio, con las persianas algo bajadas y con el intruso de los rayos del sol iluminando débilmente la habitación.

-ha estado…-susurró ella sonrojada.

-fabulosa. Has estado fabulosa.-susurró él con diversión.

La pelirroja se sonrojo aún más.-mentiroso…-dijo aparentando enfado.

Draco carcajeó.-tenemos mucho tiempo….puedo enseñarte todo lo que se.

Ginny se mordió el labio divertida.-ni que fueras tan buen maestro.-dijo apretando los labios.

Draco volvió a reír.-mentirosa…-susurro él.

Ginny se levantó tirando hacia ella la sábana,cubriéndose el cuerpo y dejando al rubio desnudo sobre la cama. La mujer le sacó la lengua juguetonamente.-me voy a duchar.

Draco arqueó las cejas.-¿es una insinuación?

Ginny cogió un almohadón y se lo tiró a Draco.-tápate anda!-exclamó cohibida.

-espera Ginevra.-susurró él.-antes de que te metas a la ducha…¿vas a seguir siendo mi psicologa?

La pelirroja le parpadeó…-no me fastidies hombre…no me necesitas.-contestó divertida.

-claro que te necesito.-susurró él tirando del brazo de ella. Ginny acabó sobre él con las mejillas encendidas.-después de todo…tú eres mi mejor tratamiento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Notas!!: El fin…FINNNNNNNNN!!! Jajajaja…¿Qué os parece?...he tardado muchisimo…lo siento gente!! Y..bueno..nose si será un buen final!...pero al menos lo he terminado! …reconozco que no se escribir muy bien este tipo de…lima…(porque no llega a lemon)…pero bueno…espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado! Ya sabeis…me lo decis con confianza ¿EH?.. un review no cuesta nada!! (incluso si es para decirme…menuda bazofia de final!)jejej

Gracias por haber leido este fic! Besos mil para todo el mundo!!! Espero que hayais pasado buenos ratos con "Mi tratamiento"

Un beso enorme para todo el mundo!!


End file.
